Rewriting the Past
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: AU: Taken from their home and their memories wiped clean. The turtles are each taken by one of the Tribunal Masters to train under their guidance. No idea their father is fighting to reunite them the boys grow up not knowing anything one another. Years later the tribunal reunites the boys to see if they could work as one or die as nothing; pawns in their game to see who would rise.
1. Prologue

What would happen if when the turtles first met the Ninja Tribunal they weren't sent away but each of the masters took one of the turtles to be their student? Splinter dismissed the thought but as he tried to leave Splinter was pushed back home and the Tribunal wiped the children's minds clean of everything. Years later the tribunal reunites the brothers to see if they could work as one towards a common goal for fail and die as nothing but pawns in their game. One would the others would fall. All they needed to do was sit back and wait to see who would be the one that would fight to make sure the mission would succeed.

* * *

Prologue:

Splinter just finished with his last duty and promise to his Master Yoshi to deliver his ashes back home to his adopted father and to have a marker by his beloved side. Splinter was on his way home with his sons when the Ninja Tribunal stopped him. After witnessing the turtle's ability to see through the magic of mystical phantom they knew they had to be trained by their selves. They each had untapped potential that they knew Splinter could not teach. By force Splinter was banished by the Tribunal and each of the young turtles minds were wiped of all memory. Hisomi took Michelangelo under his wing though no words would be exchanged between the two of them it was the silence that would make a greater impact to him. Chikara took Donatello for his knowledge about the world exceeded his age. Juto would take Raphael he could see a fire building behind his eyes and that only his training could help him control it. Finally Kon took Leonardo, the eldest, and the one he could see as someone much greater than his own.

But each of the turtles were remained as a way to give them a new start on life; Michelangelo was renamed to Shin meaning truth, Donatello was renamed to Isamu meaning brave, Raphael was changed to Mitsuo meaning shining hero, and Leonardo was changed to Ryuunosuke, he would be the one to lead his brother in time. There was no debate about who was stronger or who was the most skilled. Each of their futures were already written all the kids had to do was walk them.

Each member created a world for them to live in with the child. They promised on the boys 17th birthday they would bring them together to place them on a quest to see if they could come together as a group or they would remain just strangers that met one day and disappeared the next.

The turtles looked up at each of their masters with a blank look on their face. They had no idea who they were, where they were, or what was about to happen all they could do was take the hand of their master and be pulled into their new home.

* * *

Without pause Splinter turned around to see he was indeed without his sons. Splinter tried to make his way back to the Ninja Tribunal but he was blocked by a magical barrier. No magic from either himself or the Ancient One could break it. All Splinter could do was stand there powerless and alone once again. His master and father figure was dead and now his children have been taken away from him. For years Splinter would make the same trek to the Ninja Tribunal to see if he could somehow break the barrier and find his sons. No matter the weather, the time, even his own health Splinter would travel from New York to Japan and call upon everything he had to try to see his children again.

It is very sad that Splinter never got to see his children again. Rats even mutant ones do not live forever and the weight of his heart finally gave out on him. Just one year before his children would meet again though he did not know this. Splinter died not knowing if his children would see him or themselves again. The Ancient One took the body of Splinter when he did not come to Japan from New York and brought it home to Japan. He was cleaned and buried by his Master Yoshi and Tang Shen. Though dead his love for his sons lived on to this day, the Ancient One took it upon himself to continue the trek to the Tribunal to see the children of Hamato Splinter no matter how long time passed the Ancient One would see them himself. For his own son Yoshi and his best friend Splinter he would bring the children together no matter what the Ninja Tribunal did to them.


	2. Michelangelo's Story

Michelangelo Story:

Hisomi held the hand of Michelangelo now named Shin into his own little world to live for the next twelve years. Hisomi brought Shin to small temple with only one room inside of it. One bed for Shin, a small table with two cushions to eat at, a pit with a large pot resting by its handling while being held up by three metal poles; one across the handle and two holding the pot up and beside the large open door there was no other light source or way in or out in the temple. Hisomi placed Shin on the bed then walked over to one of the cushions, turned his body towards Shin and knelt down closing his eyes. Shin looked over to Hisomi trying to understand what was going on but Hisomi made a vow never to speak. The room was filled with no sounds but Shin's breathing. Shin was scared he wanted someone to talk to or someone to comfort him but Hisomi would not coddle him or speak a word, all he did was sit there and mediate while Shin burst into tears. Terrified about everything Shin cried himself to sleep not knowing he was not truly alone.

* * *

The next morning Shin work but after crying himself to sleep. He rubbed his swollen eyes with his hands and looked around to see Hisomi was not with him. Fearing he was now truly alone Shin ran out of the temple through the big opening to find himself in the middle of a desert with a large mountain just barely in Shin's sight. Shin could only see the very top of the mountain from where he was. Shin looked down the large staircase to see Hisomi carrying the pot from inside now filled with water towards him. Shin tried to speak with Hisomi but all he got was silence. Shin followed Hisomi inside and watched him replace the pot over the pit and used his chi to start a fire. Shin was impressed he wondered how Hisomi could do something like that with nothing but himself. Hisomi walked over to Shin and pushed him towards the very back of the temple. In darkness Shin could see nothing all he had was the hand on his back and the stone surface on his feet. Hisomi guided Shin through the darkness until he stopped and removed his hand. Taking a step away Hisomi wanted to see if Shin could find him by using all his other senses beside sight. The moment Hisomi took his hand off of Shin's back Shin freaked out, he could not see Hisomi nor would Hisomi listen to his pleas. Shin tried to find Hisomi just by having his hands out and moving around blindly. Hisomi would move out of his way because this was not what he wanted Shin to do. His training would start now and if he didn't find him Hisomi would leave him and move onto another student.

Shin cried out and tried to use his hands to find Hisomi for an hour but felt nothing but the air around him. Shin fell to his knees and started to cry again, covering his head with his hands Shin wished he was somewhere else. Closing his eyes Shin tried to imagine something besides this dark room with a man who would not talk but just stare. Just like a flash of white light passed Shin's eyes Shin could see Hisomi standing behind with his arms crossed against his chest.

How could he see without seeing? Shin got up and instead of blindly walking around trying to find Hisomi like before Shin walked over to Hisomi and grabbed the end of his skirt giving it a slight tug. Shin kept his eyes closed as Hisomi nodded his head and guided Shin out of the darkness. Shin stepped away from Hisomi and told him he could talk out himself. Shin could somehow see in his mind Hisomi smiling at bit at him. Shin and Hisomi walked back into the room with just the small bed. Shin asked Hisomi how he got the water and Hisomi motioned over to the top of the mountain. There might be no words exchanged between the two and Shin might do all the talking be in between the silence there was a conservation.

* * *

Years passed as Shin began his training under Hisomi. Hisomi trained him in the basics of ninjutsu and mediation techniques. But mainly focused on gaining knowledge through all of Shin's senses, Hisomi would leave Shin for hours even days until Shin mastered his lesson. There was no rest for the little turtle and there were times when Shin would give up and throw a tantrum but Hisomi would always refocus the child's mind back to what he was learning. But there was one constant factor that Shin would have trouble overcoming no matter what Hisomi did to push Shin over it. And that was loneliness. All Shin had was Hisomi and there were no words exchanged. So in his younger years Shin created an imaginary family with himself and big brother and mother to comfort him when he was alone and needed someone. Shin would talk to himself and try to have conservations in his head with his imaginary family. Hisomi didn't stop him because he too wanted Shin to have someone to talk to him. His vow of silence was eternal and he could not break it. All Hisomi could do was watch over Shin as the years passed.

On Shin's tenth birthday he received his first weapon small pair of wooden nunchucks. Shin was excited to be able to wield a weapon but through silence and looking into Hisomi's eyes he knew that wielding this weapon would be extremely difficult. Holding just one Shin could see the weight difference from the handle of one then the small string that held the two together. Shin tried to swing his weapon but because he didn't train with the weapon yet the part that was swinging flew up and hit his hand in the process of coming down. Shin dropped the nunchucks on the grab and cradled his hand. Tears started to form in his eyes but Shin pushed his feelings away. Shin picked up his nunchucks and presented them towards Hisomi. Hisomi pulled out his own weapon, metal tessen and took Shin outside to train how to use the nunchucks.

Shin didn't understand what Hisomi was doing, he was using metal tessen something lit and with a wider mass while his weapons were heavier and composed of three parts. Hisomi took Shin's hand into his own and moved his wrist around in a circle. Hisomi released his grip on Shin and moved his hand beside Shin, moving his wrist around in a circle Shin copied Hisomi. Like a light bulb in his head Shin understood what Hisomi was doing. Though they had two different weapons they each had the same movements from their hands down to their shoulders. Hisomi knelt down and sat on his knees. Shin walked in front of Hisomi placing his nunchucks in front of him Shin sat on his knees and bowed deeply until his head was just touching the ground. Hisomi closed his eyes and bowed his head as well to Shin. The two picked their heads up grabbed their weapons then went to work.

* * *

Through the years Shin developed his skills in ninjutsu and use of his nunchucks. Shin learned, studied, and mastered high level mediation techniques. Shin was very quiet from growing up with someone who did not speak and if he did talk he was very quiet about it. Shin was very lean but strong, Hisomi taught him how to control his chi and ways of using it making him just as quick maybe ever faster than Hisomi was. He was the student of someone embodying the three pillars of ninjutsu stealth. Shin's speed, secrecy, and silence were unmatched at times before Shin came Hisomi wondered who would take his place once he passed but with Shin he knew who would be his successor. All he needed was for Shin to take the vow of enteral silence and to agree to take his place one he left to the other side.

Each day from the time he was ten Shin would walk from his home to the top of the mountain to get water and bring it home before the sun rose from the sky. Shin dressed the same way as Hisomi except he wore a shirt over his chest and had a small orange bandana which was tied loosely around his neck for times he could cover his mouth and nose.

* * *

On his 18th birthday Shin was about to leave with Hisomi to go on his journey when Hisomi brought his a small box and placed it in front of him. Shin bent down and opened the box, Shin looked up at Hisomi as he nodded his head. Shin picked up the weapon and looked at it; it was one of the four fangs of the dragon Inazuma. Hisomi placed his hand on Shin's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Shin bowed his head and placed Inazuma on his belt. Hisomi nodded his head and guided Shin through the darkness he would constantly train in to a door hidden all the way in the back. Shin opened the door and stepped forward as six other strangers came through their own worlds in a room surrounded by four thrones and large green pillars.


	3. Donatello's Story

Donatello's Story

Chikara half dragged half pulled Donatello or Isamu now into his new home. Isamu was scarred he didn't know what was happening or who he was. All he knew was this woman was taking him somewhere and she refused to speak to him. When she did she was very harsh and would yell at him to stop crying and to walk only for Isamu to cry more and fall to the ground. Chikara was starting to lose his patience with Isamu. She has never dealt with a crying four year old before and she was happy she would never have to again. Chikara threw Isamu over her shoulder and carried him to his new home.

It was just like Shin's home but instead of a desert it was a temple surrounded by a large dense forest. But beside that everything was the same. Chikara dropped Isamu who was full of snort and tears rolling down his face. Chikara walked a few feet in front of Isamu and looked down at her new pupil. A child no more than four years old was acting like a baby and she had to train him for the next fourteen years.

* * *

Chikara knew she would not get anything out of Isamu tonight and maybe tomorrow as well so she just let the boy cry himself to sleep while she left him to explore their new home together. Isamu now alone in this large dark room with just a few materials continued to cry. He didn't understand why he was here or what was about to happen. Isamu looked around to find his bed ready for him. Isamu climbed into the bed and held onto the pillow with both his arms and legs, burrowing his head in the pillow Isamu cried himself to sleep. The next morning Isamu woke up to the sound of something large hitting the ground. Isamu got out of his bed with the pillow still in his arms and walked out to the opening to see Chikara was swinging her kanabo at trees and the ground. The kanabo was small but the impact graters were so big that Isamu wondered if a monster made them. Chikara looked up at Isamu throwing her weapon over her shoulder she walked up to Isamu and took him back inside. Chikara placed him on the ground inside and place her kanabo beside her.

Chikara took two small rocks and strung them together like a scale. Chikara carried it to Isamu and told him to pick it up. Isamu tried to pick up the rocks but they were too heavy for him. Chikara stated that if he could not pick up the rocks then he would not eat. Isamu's stomach started to grumble loudly he did not remember the last time he ate. But even with his food at risk Isamu could not lift the heavy rocks by himself. Chikara dismissed Isamu and picked the rocks up herself. Isamu sat on his bed all night wondering if she really meant what she said about his food. It wasn't until Chikara left the temple did he know she was telling the truth. Isamu started to cry as he listen to his stomach growling. Isamu wiped his face his face with his arms. Looking around he saw the rocks lying by the fireplace. Isamu got out of bed and walked over to the rocks; no matter what he did he could not lift the rocks by himself.

Isamu looked around to see a long wooden stick lying by the front entrance. Isamu walked over and picked the stick up bringing it over to the rocks Isamu wove the stick through the ropes holding the rocks together. Placing the stick over his shoulders Isamu picked up the rock and using the strength in his legs picked the rocks up slowly off the ground, gripping the stick in his hands Isamu walked over to the edge of the temple entrance and looked around to see Chikara was standing outside. Isamu called to Chikara for her to see his progress. Chikara looked up and nodded her head. Taking a pouch from her belt Chikara threw the pouch at Isamu. Isamu was caught off guard almost dropping the rocks Isamu grabbed the pouch to see inside was small amounts of dried meat and pieces of fruit. Isamu bowed his head slight and returned back inside.

* * *

Chikara smirked a bit while shaking her head. Isamu might not understand this now but when she was training as a young child she was just like him. She was weak and would cry a lot and her master would always tell her that if she didn't complete her training she would not eat. There were times when the training was too much and she would have nothing to eat for days almost a week. Her master never pitied her and while she hated being the weakest she did not stop. The harshness of her master pushed her to and with each fall she just got back up. Some may ask why she choose Donatello over Raphael because of his desire to be the strongest and defend those who were in his charge just like Chikara. But there was a difference between wanting strength to needing it. Chikara saw herself in Donatello; someone who needed to be pushed passed their limits. To see problems from a different angle and to show that strength was not from pushing rocks or being able to lift heavy objects. It was the strength in the mind, their determination, and their resolve. That's why she choose Donatello and not Raphael.

With each new task Chikara gave Isamu pushed him to think about things he would normally just give up on. To seeing that the heavier the object meant he needed to see another way to balance it out so he could pick it up to finding his way to push a fallen tree in his path without breaking it. Isamu's mind was the thing Chikara was training though his body would be sore each day from their workouts. Chikara could see the path that was laid out for him and she was thankful he was finally walking it.

Just like Michelangelo or now Shin on his tenth birthday he was given his first weapon; the wooden stick he found his first day. Chikara took Isamu outside deep into the forest with both their weapons over her shoulder. When she got as deep as she could get without losing Isamu she handed him the stick placing his hands wide enough for him to use it. Chikara took her kanabo and pointed the tip of it at Isamu. Chikara yelled to Isamu to defend himself and in one quick movement Chikara swung down at Isamu. Isamu barely had time to block the attack. Once their weapons made contact Isamu fell to his knees his arms were wobbling. He just sucked in some air only for Chikara swung again at Isamu's head. Isamu fell to the ground dropping his stick as the kanabo swung through the air where his head was. The kanabo made contact with the tree behind him, the tree started to bend and break away from its midsection. The top part of the tree broke and came crashing down. Isamu covered his head and cowered in fear just waiting for Chikara to swing down and kill him. But nothing happened. Isamu looked up to see Chikara walking away with her kanabo resting on her shoulder.

Chikara told Isamu that if he could not defend himself from her attacks then he was not worthy to be her student. Leaving him alone in the forest with no knowledge of how to leave was his punishment for not living up to his potential. Chikara told him that if he was still alive after one week she would take him back as her student but until then she wished him the best of luck.

* * *

After so many years of not crying Isamu's eyes started to fill with tears. But Isamu rubbed his eyes with arm he was going to make it through this. He had the pouch filed with small pieces of dried meat from the meals he had with Chikara. Chikara would go hunting for their food and showed him how she dehydrated it so it was preserved for at least a week. Isamu could see he only had enough for day or two at most. He had to learn to take care of himself and show Chikara he was someone worthy of her training. The first two days were okay to say the least. Isamu was able to make a home in the high trees way from the creatures of the night and for his food. He was protected by the rain from the leaves but once the third day hit he was endangered. He was already barely eating and he could not find enough clean water to drink, the sky was clear of clouds and from the look he was in for a hot day. Isamu licked his dry lips together as he climbed down from his home. Looking around the place he would have to leave his home to find food and water. Isamu walked around the forest near where he made camp until the sun was high in the sky but he couldn't find any water. He was able to find berries but he was unsure if they were okay or poisonous so he had to leave them behind. No food or water he was far from his home Isamu could see that he was dying. He was only ten and he was going to die.

Isamu looked up at the leaves and watched as the wind blew through and moved everything. It was as if the trees were dancing with each other. Isamu watched as the leaves move as if they were pointing to the right. Isamu thought this was a sign and ran in that direction, as Isamu was running behind one of the tree tops Chikara was watching Isamu run. Chikara closed her eyes relaxing her muscles and canceling the use of her chi. looking down at Isamu he was jumping up and down because he found a river bend filled with clean water. Isamu was splashing the water around and on himself ecstatic about his find. Chikara watched for a bit longer than jumped from branch to branch away from Isamu until the end of the week.

Isamu was cupping his hands together trying to drink as much water as fast as he could. Happy and filled with water Isamu looked around to see some plants growing in the water. Isamu pulled the weeds up and found some watercress. Isamu knew this was edible and was happy he wasn't going to poison himself today. Isamu brought the watercress back to his camp, climbing the tree Isamu ate the watercress and went to sleep with a slightly filled belly and hydrated body. Isamu was able to travel greater lengths of the forest finding new plants for medicine and to eat, new water sources with wildlife at them. Rather than killing and eating them Isamu just sat and watched the animals in the wild.

At the end of the week Isamu found Chikara at the bottom of the tree he was living in. Chikara took out her kanabo and told Isamu to defend himself once again. Isamu took his stick in both hands and widen his stance. Chikara swung down at Isamu again but this time instead of taking the full brunt of the attack Isamu side stepped away from the attack and swung at Chikara with his stick. Chikara dodged the stick and moved the kanabo, dragging it across the ground towards Isamu. Isamu saw this in the corner of his eye flipped backwards with his feet landing on the tree truck behind him. Isamu pushed off the tree with his legs, lining up his attack Isamu held the stick behind him then swung with all his power at Chikara.

Normally Chikara would just dodge the attack but instead took the full brunt of the attack. Chikara fell down onto one of her knees; looking up at Isamu she nodded her head. Placing her kanabo on her shoulders she guided Isamu back home.

* * *

As the years passed Isamu and Chikara trained together in the ways of strengthen his mind and body. Isamu was very built from all his training with Chikara but his mind was as sharp as a blade. He could detect the smallest of insects in the ground underneath his feet to which way the wind was blowing miles away. Isamu mastered the use of his chi early on but at times relied more on the strength he had than the power of his chi. Chikara didn't push Isamu to use it but warned him that there will be times when even his own would not be able to stand up to the problems ahead. Beside this Isamu was a master of ninjutsu and knew how to use high ranking mediation techniques just like Shin. Everyone at the end of their training would be a master there was no questioning this. Chikara was happy to pass the torch from the pillar of strength to someone as worthy as Isamu to. No longer will she pass it to someone who was not worthy just because she needed to. No, now that Isamu has passed all her test she would happy to die in battle now.

Isamu wore the same attire as Chikara but instead of green he wore a deep purple in its place. Attached to his hands and wrist was a purple bandana he ripped apart into two so he could wrap it around his hands from the years of pulling ropes with large rocks attached to them, carrying sharp edge rocks across the river bends in the forest.

On his eighteenth birthday Chikara handed Isamu a long box. Opening the box Isamu looked down to see one of the fangs of the dragon; Byakko. Isamu took Byakko into his hands and asked if he was ready for the great responsibility of wielding Byakko. Chikara told him that if he wasn't she would have never of given him Byakko. Isamu bowed his head and attached Byakko to the back of his shell. Chikara took Isamu and they moved towards through the forest to the river bend he found as a child. The water moved and morphed into a portal, Isamu and Chikara passed through the portal as it collapsed behind them. As they passed through the portal they were greeted by six others moving through their own portals into the large room with four thrones and tall green pillars.


	4. Raphael's Story

Raphael's Story

Juto carrying a struggling Raphael or Mitsuo into his new home, the boy very young and with his memories erased still wanted to go with his brothers. Juto was going to have to focus the boy or else he would just be dead weight for the others. Juto placed Mitsuo on the bed in the temple to get a better look only for Mitsuo to run away the moment he was released. Mitsuo ran to the large entrance only to find out he was surrounded by large volcanos. The volcanos looked like they would erupt at any moment. Mitsuo ran back into the temple bumping into Juto and falling to the ground. Mitsuo glared at Juto yelling at him to move. Juto watched as Mitsuo continued to fail leaving his new home. Mitsuo fell onto his knees huffing and puffing. Juto picked the boy up and placed him on the bed. Mitsuo tried to get back up but he was too exhausted to move and fell to sleep quickly. Juto wondered if the others were facing problems just like this in their own homes. Juto was never without his own brothers and sister, now he must reside with Raphael for the next fourteen years. Juto looked down at Raphael. He could see a bit of himself in Raphael but pushed it to the side. He had to teach and look after the boy remaining only student and master. Nothing more than that.

* * *

The next day Mitsuo woke up and looked around the place, the pot over the fire had steam coming out of it. Mitsuo walked over to see some kind of broth simmering over the embers. Mitsuo looked around the temple to see series of weapons on the wall, floor, some even hanging from the ceiling itself towards the back. But when Mitsuo tried to get a better look a magical barrier appeared separating him from the back. Mitsuo banged on the barrier angrily before giving up and going back to his bed. Juto returned moments later to see Mitsuo pouting on his bed. After asking Mitsuo what was wrong Juto looked over to his arsenal of weapons he created or found over the weapons. Juto tried to explain that he would have access to them when he was older but this was like talking to a wall. Juto was a man many years passed his prime and he was trying to reason with a four year old. Juto soon gave up on talking to Mitsuo and served him breakfast. Mitsuo ate his soup very quickly, burning his tongue slightly he glared at Juto but went back to sipping at the brim of the bowl.

After breakfast Juto took Mitsuo to the barrier, Mitsuo thought he was going to see all the shiny weapons but Juto had him sit down in lotus position and mediate. Mitsuo quickly jumped up and yelled at Juto but Juto just ignored him and went back to mediating. Mitsuo started to run around and throw a tantrum to get Juto's attention but Juto ignored him. Something in the back of Mitsuo's head hated being ignored. Mitsuo tried to get Juto's attention by climbing on him only to get more silence. Mitsuo was angry, upset, and now scared he was all alone in this new place with only Juto for company and Juto was ignoring him. He didn't want to be alone anymore he wanted someone to talk to someone to see who he was not just a background character. Mitsuo looked at Juto in his lotus position and tried to copy him to the best of his ability. Placing his hands on his lap Mitsuo closed his eyes doing his best to copy Juto and remain quiet. Mitsuo opened his eyes slightly when he felt someone touching his hands. Mitsuo looked down to see Juto had his hands cover his own. Mitsuo cocked his head to the side wondering what was happening, finally understanding Juto was correcting his hands and posture. Juto nodded his head and went back to mediation. Mitsuo quickly followed, time passed quickly and what Mitsuo thought were just minutes were hours. After four hours of mediating Juto woke Mitsuo up, Mitsuo looked around to see Juto nodding his head at him. Juto told Mitsuo that he must listen or else he would not survive. Mitsuo nodded his head and listen to the rules for living.

Never question the master, obey everything said from the master, train as if the next day did not exist, and the last and most critical rule was never fail a mission. Failing would mean death.

Juto told Mitsuo that if the mission looked like it would fail he would need to eliminate the weakest link no matter whom or what it was. Mitsuo took everything Juto said to heart and committed every rule to memory.

From then on Mitsuo harden his heart and care nothing for anything but the mission he was given each day. Each day he was pushed passed his limit from his training in ninjutsu to control his chi something he would not master until well into his teen years. With each failure Mitsuo could feel himself fall from the high platform his master placed him on. He could everything but control his chi. No matter what accomplishment he did when it came to training to control his chi his master would always dismiss any small progress as a failure. Juto finally stopped trying to train Mitsuo in the ways of mastering chi and ended their training almost completely. He stated he was keeping Mitsuo because he able to accomplish other things like high level ninjutsu techniques and enter the spirit realm in a blink of the eye but other than that he was not worthy of being his student. Juto gave Mitsuo two things on his tenth birthday, just like the others he was given a weapon, a pair of sais something he could easily use at his young age but also two weights that were like cuffs on his wrist. Mitsuo would have to train with them on for the rest of his time with him as a reminder of his failure. Mitsuo looked at his wrist and agreed to it. He could see his failure weighing down and it would be a constant reminder that he must be better.

* * *

Juto took Mitsuo outside to the sweltering heat of the massive volcanos that surrounded the temple. Mitsuo was having hard time breathing because of his reptilian body while Juto was having no problem at all. Juto pulled out one of many weapons two sais a bit larger than the ones Mitsuo was using. Juto told Mitsuo that he must defend himself or die where he was standing. Juto charged at full speed at Mitsuo. Mitsuo barely had time to block the attack, the two sais interlocked with one another. Juto was barely using any of his strength while Mitsuo was doing everything he could to hold Juto back. Juto let go of his sais and in slow motion he bent down and kicked Mitsuo's legs out from underneath him. Mitsuo fell to the ground and both weapons flew in the air. Juto jumped up and grabbed his two sais in mid air and plunged down at Mitsuo's chest. Mitsuo rolled out of the way just in the nick of time but his hands landed on the ground where it was opened a bit from the magma. Mitsuo pulled his hands away and yelped in pain. Mitsuo wanted to stop to tend to his hands but Juto just charged at him again. Juto reminded Mitsuo that if he did not defend himself he would die where he was standing. Juto rounded kicked Mitsuo further into the area where the magma was opened. Mitsuo landed on the open bed of freshly opened magma. Mitsuo's left arm and part of his face were badly burned. Juto saw that Mitsuo was no longer fit to fight and decided to abandon him.

But just as Juto was about to leave, Juto turned around and caught one of Mitsuo's sais just in time. Juto looked up with wide eyes to see Mitsuo shaking a bit with his left eye closed and his left leg dangling, his right arm was out from him throwing the sai and his legs a shoulder width apart. Juto smiled at Mitsuo. Through the pain from his injuries Mitsuo glared at Juto through his good eye. There was a fire much stronger than any volcano behind his brown eyes. Juto threw the sai back at Mitsuo, Mitsuo jumped and spun in a tie circle catching the sai with his left arm and pulling out the other sai with his right. Mitsuo chuckled at Juto calling him a coward for leaving while the fight was still on. Juto used his powers and his two sais flew to his hands. Juto smiled a bit and told Mitsuo to prepare himself. Mitsuo bent down a bit and charged at Juto at the same time Juto charged at Mitsuo.

The fight between Juto and Mitsuo raged on for the rest of the day. Juto stopped when he saw that Mitsuo was exhausted but he continued to stand on his two feet. Juto brought Mistuo back to their home where the treated Mitsuo's injuries. Mitsuo would have scars on his arm and part of his face but he would live in the end.

After their first fight Juto took Mitsuo outside and trained him to be able to use any type of weapon. No matter the size, weight, or what it was Mitsuo mastered the weapon within three days, sometimes he mastered two weapons a day. Mitsuo still favored the sais he was given as a child the most out of all. Mitsuo grew to be very lean but he was very strong even though he didn't show it. He wore the same outfit as Juto but instead of pale light blue he had blood red color for his robes. He did not wear a hat like Juto but instead wore a thin red bandana he was given when he was younger. Mitsuo no longer wore the weights on his wrist as he grew up but there were small scars from them that remained on his wrist. Mitsuo did not have sleeves on his arms because he wanted to show off his scar on his arm. He wanted people to know that he has fought the fire within volcanos and lived doing whatever mission he was on was nothing. Mitsuo had no care for life other than himself. Juto made sure that no matter what happened he must complete his mission just like Chikara was teaching. Mitsuo was told that if the mission looked like it was about to fail forget about everything and everyone and complete it. Even if it cost him the life of his comrades or even himself there was no room for failure.

* * *

On Mitsuo's eighteenth he was given a box with one of the fangs of the dragon, Banrai. Mitsuo took Banrai from his master and wore it on his belt. Juto warned Mitsuo of the next trial he was about to face and he would have to face it with three others. Mitsuo didn't want to interact with the others but his master told him it was not an option to do it alone. Juto could only tell Mitsuo that if the others weighed him done he could leave them to finish the mission alone but for now he had to work with others. Juto took Mitsuo and they walked outside to the nearest volcano. The lava bed near them rose and formed a portal to which they walked through. As they walked through and left the home Mitsuo has been living in he looked around to see six others walking out of their homes and into this new world.


	5. Leonardo's Story

Leonardo's Story:

Kon walked through the portal with Leonardo or now Ryuunosuke into his new home. Kon looked down at the child; he just stared blankly at everything and everyone. He did not react badly to what just happened to him nor did he react like he was okay with everything. Ryuunosuke just followed Kon and walked with him into his new home. The room was setup like everyone else. For now Kon had Ryuunosuke sleep until morning where he would test the boy to see what he could do.

The next morning Ryuunosuke woke up and looked around. The man he was with yesterday was nowhere to be seen. Ryuunosuke got out of his bed and walk out towards the large opening. Ryuunosuke looked out to see he was surrounded by nothing but water. Ryuunosuke looked out to see Kon was levitating over the water while mediating. Ryuunosuke took a step out towards Kon only to sink the moment he fell in. Ryuunosuke tried to swim up back to the surface but for some reason the more he tried to swim the more he sank. Ryuunosuke was frantic to recover his breath. Ryuunosuke slowly fell deeper and deeper until he could feel a strong force pull him up. Ryuunosuke coughed and blinked his eyes a bit to see Kon was holding him by his arm. Ryuunosuke thanked Kon but Kon scolded him for trying to follow him. Ryuunosuke looked down and whispered again that he was sorry. Ryuunosuke was carried back by Kon to their home. Ryuunosuke shook the water off of him with Kon looking down at him. Kon asked Ryuunosuke if he was ready to be his student to which Ryuunosuke replied he was unsure what he was supposed to do. Kon told Ryuunosuke that he must be ready to lay down his life at any moment. Ryuunosuke nodded his head but Kon didn't believe that he understood his words so he had to test him.

* * *

Kon asked Ryuunosuke if he could swim to which Ryuunosuke said a bit. Kon carried Ryuunosuke like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder to the middle of the pond where he was mediating. Kon told Ryuunosuke that he was going to drop him and he would have to swim back to shore while also fending off attacks from himself and the water he was in. Ryuunosuke was scared, he didn't want to do it but Kon didn't care. Kon released his grip on Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke fell into the water like a rock. He barely had time to take a deep enough breath. Ryuunosuke tried to swim to the surface but Kon took out his twin katanas and sliced down at Ryuunosuke the moment Ryuunosuke was near. Ryuunosuke swam away back to his home for safety with little air in his lungs. He was thankful to be a turtle and could hold his breath for long periods of time.

But he was scared, and panicking as the man who brought him here was attacking him. As Ryuunosuke swam closer to home the water itself was pushing him back to Kon. Kon continued to slice and stab at the water behind him so Ryuunosuke had to swam harder. The closer Ryuunosuke got to home the more the water pushed him back. There were times when he felt the water cling to his ankles and wrist trying to weigh him down. Ryuunosuke could feel his lungs burn for air and vision fog but he had to swim faster. Ryuunosuke looked behind to see Kon was running towards him with his swords behind his back. Ryuunosuke pushed himself even further, his heart was beating like a drum in his chest, his arms and legs were tried and like lead weights. The water and fear were weighing heavily on Ryuunosuke to the point he was just going to quit and die right there. As darkness took over his vision Ryuunosuke felt the touch of something rough under his fingertips. With the last of his strength he pulled himself up and gasped for air.

Coughing up water from his lungs and clinging to the steps as if they were the only thing holding him, Ryuunosuke looked up to see he was home. He turned around to see Kon placing his swords back around his belt, nodding his head Kon went back to the middle and went back to mediate. Ryuunosuke remained there on the steps coughing, trying to catch his breath. He didn't know how long he would last if he had to do this every day. Ryuunosuke pulled himself up and walked up the stairs slowly and carefully. Everything felt like lead weights were attached to his limps. All Ryuunosuke wanted to do was sleep. Ryuunosuke was finally able to climb all the steps and walk to his bed by midday. Falling onto the bed Ryuunosuke fell to sleep until the next morning when Kon woke him up to continue his training again.

Day after day Ryuunosuke trained with Kon constantly attacking him and the water he was swimming in pushing him back towards Kon. Ryuunosuke couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell Kon he was going to quit. He didn't care what the consequences where he couldn't take it anymore.

Kon walked into the temple to gather Ryuunosuke only to find him missing. Ryuunosuke couldn't bear to face his master so he had to leave. Kon knew there were only a few places Ryuunosuke could go to. Kon jumped to his feet and ran across the water to look for Ryuunosuke.

* * *

At the same time Ryuunosuke was swimming away from the place he was told was home. Ryuunosuke was exhausted from constantly swimming for the past hour. Ryuunosuke pushed backwards a bit so he could float on his back, as Ryuunosuke started to catch his breath the water behind him decided he couldn't leave. Ryuunosuke started to move back to his stomach when the water around him moved up and pushed him under water. Ryuunosuke barely had time to take a deep breath before being pushed underwater. Ryuunosuke tried to fight the water but nothing was working. The more he struggled the faster and harder he was being pushed down. Ryuunosuke flailed his arms and legs trying desperately to get back to the surface. With nothing to grab onto or anything strength all he could do was let the water push him to the bottom. The moment his shell touched the sandy bottom Ryuunosuke knew that this was the end. Ryuunosuke closed his eyes and let the remaining air out of his lungs. He did not struggle, he did not fight, he just let go.

Kon at this point was worried there was one area where he was going to take Ryuunosuke to train in when he got older. A part of the world where even he had trouble in, a place where water itself wasn't water but small microorganisms that adapted to the environment. These creatures adapted so the person would have to constantly fight with them until they reached the surface. Kon started to sprint faster because deep down he knew Ryuunosuke was there and he was more likely dead.

As darkness encased the young turtles mind Ryuunosuke felt something warm around him. He couldn't tell what it was but he felt secure like he was being cradled in someone arms with people around him. Ryuunosuke looked around but saw no one all he could do was feel the warmth around him. Hugging himself with his arms Ryuunosuke closed his eyes and let the warmth take him in.

Kon arrived just moments after Ryuunosuke was completely submerged. Looking around he found a bag from the temple floating on the surface. Kon knew Ryuunosuke was dead. As he started to leave Kon rolled across the surface as water shot up just inches from where he landed. Kon looked up and watched as water was being pushed away and a small blue flame was circling around it. The water tried to fight the blue flame with its superior mass and force but the flame did not die but grew in power. The water started to slowly evaporate and turn into steam until the whole air was surrounded by a hot steam. Kon looked around wiping his brow from the heat he looked towards where the water and blue flame came from. Kon was taken back, from where he was standing to a mile across a large hole was formed. The water around it tried to refill it but it was like trying to fill a desert. The sand at the bottom soaked the water up and pushed it back. At the very bottom Kon could see little Ryuunosuke curled up with his arms around him just sleeping. But surrounding the boy was a circle of blue flame and large foot print that Kon was very familiar to.

* * *

Kon floated down and collected Ryuunosuke. Carrying the boy home Kon knew that the Tribunal was correct in taking the four turtles for themselves. Kon placed the boy on the bed and remained in the house. Ryuunosuke was not leaving no matter what now all Kon had to do was change what happened in his head to what he wanted Ryuunosuke to believe. Placing his hand on Ryuunosuke's head Kon's eyes lit up, his hand poured a warm light into Ryuunosuke's body and replaced with what happened today with his attempt to escape to just another day of training. Kon took his hand off of Ryuunosuke's head and went into a deep mediation to communicate with the others about his knew discovery with the boy.

Over the years Ryuunosuke continued to train under Kon. Kon never told him about that day but he did keep a closer eye on Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke wore to weighs around his wrist to increase his strength and resistance when swimming. After five years of training with Kon he was able to levitate over the water.

After Ryuunosuke turned ten he was given his first weapon; twin katanas almost like Kons' but smaller. Kon took Ryuunosuke out on his birthday and told him he just prove to him that he was worthy to be his student. Kon took out his own katanas and pointed the tip of one of them at Ryuunosuke. If Ryuunosuke could defend himself for the rest of the day then he would be worthy if not then he will die today. Ryuunosuke quickly drew his katanas and went into his battle stance.

Kon threw is katana at Ryuunosuke, Ryuunosuke moved to the side narrowly missing the blade passing his head. Turning his head back towards Kon, Ryuunosuke pulled his swords up and formed a X to block Kon as he pushed Ryuunosuke back with the katana he still had in his hand. Kon let go of some of the weigh he had on the sword in his hand to fall back onto on his back foot so he could spin kick Ryuunosuke in the side. Ryuunosuke skipped across the water like a rock. Kon grabbed the sword he threw and sprinted to Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke shook his head and leaped to his feet, Kon jumped up and sliced down with his twin katanas. Ryuunosuke placed his twin katanas parallel to each other across his face. Kon came down with all his weight and more; Ryuunosuke fell to his knees gritting his teeth together he was trying to push Kon away at the same time keeping both Kon's swords away from his head. Kon moved his body back so he could land on his feet, Kon pulled his blades away and started to go back and forth with Ryuunosuke for four hours straight striking at Ryuunosuke at any angle Ryuunosuke had open at the time. Ryuunosuke blocked and pushed each attack back but this was for four hours straight, he was completely exhausted and he still had to fight Kon for another three.

Ryuunosuke took a deep breath and did the best he could to stand still even with his legs visibly shaking. Ryuunosuke pulled one of his swords behind his back and the other he pointed the tip at Kon like he did to him in the beginning. Kon smirked a bit, Ryuunosuke and Kon charged at each other and fought each other for almost three hours. Ryuunosuke was at the breaking point but he was almost down. He was on his knees and hands panting heavily, Ryuunosuke could barely move and his heart was leaping out of his chest. Kon was breathing a bit more and he could see he was starting to tire a bit. He was very surprised that Ryuunosuke had survived this long. Soon his training would come to an end and he would understand why he did this. Kon lowered his body closer to the water and charged once again at Ryuunosuke, Ryuunosuke looked up to see Kon running towards him pulling his swords behind him Ryuunosuke charged at Kon again. The metal sounds of their weapons clashing and the water dispersing around them was almost therapeutic to them. Kon raised his blade to slice down at Ryuunosuke, Ryuunosuke placed the blade in front of his face to block his attack.

* * *

But as the two blades clashed together like they usually did Ryuunosuke could see from the corner of his eye that his arm was shaking and it wasn't just because of Kon. Time flew by slowly as Ryuunosuke's arm collapsed and fell to his side. His sword just dropped from his hands at the same time Kon's sword crossed his face. Ryuunosuke shook and fell backwards, feeling nothing not even the burning pain on his face. Kon watched as his student fell backwards into the water. The water changed from a mixture of blues to a dark red, Kon threw his blades away and reached for his student. Kon pulled Ryuunosuke up, letting Ryuunosuke's head rest on his arm as he coughed up some water. Ryuunosuke turned his head towards Kon a bit and asked him if he failed. Kon looked down to the water then back to Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke was doing his best to hold back the tears from the pain, the feeling of failure, or just from exhaustion. Kon shook his head and told Ryuunosuke that he proved himself. Kon covered the bleeding wound from Ryuunosuke's head Kon carried Ryuunosuke back home where he tented to the wound more thoroughly.

After the battle Ryuunosuke lost his sight in his left eye, he still carries the scar of Kon's attack everyday but instead of hiding it he carries it with pride. The scar reached from the top of Ryuunosuke's head across his left eye over his left cheek to the corner of his mouth. Over the years Kon and Ryuunosuke almost became more than student and master; at times Ryuunosuke thought of Kon as a friend though he never told him. Beside mastering ninjutsu, high level mediation, and his disability Ryuunosuke learned to master his chi from an early age. Ryuunosuke was built wearing the same clothes as Kon without the red cloths floating around him. Ryuunosuke still keeps the blue cloth he found as a child tied around his hands to help alleviate some of the pain from constantly holding the raw leather from the handles of his swords.

On his eighteenth birthday Ryuunosuke was given a long box. Inside Ryuunosuke saw he was holding, Gunshin one of the fangs of the Dragon. Kon told Ryuunosuke that he would need this blade on his next journey. Ryuunosuke tied the sword onto his belt and bowed to Kon. Kon and Ryuunosuke walked out of the temple and outside where the water parted away from them to form a path. Kon and Ryuunosuke walked in silence as the water fell back to its original form and engulfed the two. Ryuunosuke closed his eye, the next moment he opened them in was walking with Kon through a portal to a large green room with four thrones and six other people walking through their own portals.


	6. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As everyone left their homes for the past fourteen years they moved to the center of the room where their masters left to take their seats. The four masters looked at each other than to their students. The four looked at each other then up towards their masters. Kon was the first to speak,

"The four of you have been chosen to undergo a task that your masters have created for you."

"There is no room for failure young kame. Failure means death." Juto added.

Mitsuo and Isamu nodded their heads. They have been told from day one of their training that there is no room for failure.

Chikara said, "There are three separate locations that you must travel to. In each one there is a chest that is being guarded by a guardian that we have created. The four of you must bring back the chest no matter the cost. If you cannot work as one then there is no point in returning here."

The three tribunal members looked over to Hisomi; he nodded then turned back to the four turtles.

"Introduce yourselves and get ready to leave in twenty minutes. You will meet with your masters to discuss what you need on your journey." Kon said.

"One of us will also go and bring you there but after that you four will be on your own." Juto said.

The four turtles bowed their heads to their masters then left through the entrance to the lobby room. While the four tribunal masters communed with each other before they went to talk to their students.

Outside the four turtles looked at each other.

* * *

"I'll start my name is Ryuunosuke and my master is Kon-Shisho." Ryuunosuke said.

"Shin." Small voice said.

The three turtles turned to see Shin sitting with his back to the wall in lotus position.

"What's wrong with him?" Isamu asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Mitsuo answered.

"Who are you two?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Isamu, my master is Chikara-Shisho." Isamu said.

"And you?" Isamu asked raising an eyebrow to Mitsuo.

"Mitsuo you can already guess that Juto-Shisho is my master." Mitsuo snarled.

"So what do we do now?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Don't know Ryuu but I ain't staying here twiddling my fingers." Isamu stated.

"My name isn't Ryuu its Ryuunosuke." Ryuunosuke said.

"Yeah but it's long and hard to say Ryuu. And I don't have time or space in my brain to remember someone who I won't be seeing again after this mission." Isamu stated.

Isamu pushed past Ryuunosuke and Mitsuo so he could go and lean by the doorway to the outside.

Ryuunosuke and Mitsuo looked at each other before parting to go to the opposite sides of the room.

After a short talk between the tribunal they entered the lobby area to see each of their students as far away from each other as they could. They knew it wouldn't be easy for their students to accept this change but they were going to have to adapt to it. Each master took their students outside to separate areas to talk to them before they left. Chikara would be going with the four kame because she knew Isamu would be the trouble one.

Chikara took Isamu and talked to him about what he needed to do. They were going to a large river being guarded by an army of sea creatures that lived in there. Isamu would have trouble because he worked better alone. Chikara reminded him that he must obey what she says and what the other masters have told the four of them. They must retrieve the chest from the guardians and return it intact. Chikara tried to remind Isamu to work with the others but he didn't have to like them. Isamu begrudgingly agreed though he still didn't like the fact he would have to see the others even though he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he knew them.

* * *

Shin and Hisomi remained in the lobby waiting until he had to depart. The two did not talk; they mediated and listened to the silence of the room. Hisomi was getting Shin ready to take up the final pillar of silence he just had to give up his voice. Shin has been apprehensive of doing this but Hisomi knew that after this mission was finished he would take up the last pillar and stand by his side as an equal not just his student. Shin and Hisomi opened their eyes and stared at each other Hisomi stood up. Shin stood up and bowed his head leaving his master to join the other three on their mission Shin wondered why they were turtles rather than other species and why the each of them shared the same eye color.

At the same time Mitsuo was talking with Juto over the annoyance he was having with the others especially Isamu. They were the same height with himself and Ryuunosuke being just a few inches taller than him and Shin. But with Isamu's attitude he was wondering if he could stand being in the same room as him. Juto told him he had to work with him but he didn't have to trust or like them. Mitsuo asked Juto how he could work with someone he didn't trust and Juto just told him that if he needed to he could eliminate any of them if they posed a threat to the mission. No one was more important than himself.

Mitsuo bowed his head and thanked his master for giving him this advice. Leaving his master for the boat Mitsuo wondered about each of the students especially Ryuunosuke and Shin. Shin was silent but he wanted to speak him mind while Ryuunosuke had the blind eye but Mitsuo could feel from his chi the power behind him even with a disability like his. Then to his wrist where he too had scars from wearing weights around his wrist, Mitsuo wondered what Ryuunosuke like as a child was. Someone likes him; someone he may let into his small circle of trust. Mitsuo didn't care for Isamu and his extremely short temper and his arrogance but if he stepped out of line and was a loose end to the mission he would meet with his death by Banrai.

Ryuunosuke was talking with Kon by the ship. Ryuunosuke worried about the others and how they would work together. Kon assured them that in the end they would be fine but until then he would have to watch him back. There were some that wanted to just finish the mission and others who would eliminate everyone to get away. Ryuunosuke nodded his head and swore they would see each other again. Kon placed a hand on Ryuunosuke's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Kon told Ryuunosuke there will be a time when the two of them will not see each other anymore but if he did succeed in this mission then it didn't matter as long as he saw the others as something more than strangers. Ryuunosuke nodded his head moving his finger across his scar Ryuunosuke knew he had to be careful with his trust through. The scar was a reminder of what could happen if his trust is misplaced but also a reminder that he could overcome anything even if he was alone in this world.

Ryuunosuke looked over his shoulder to see the others along with Chikara were leaving to the mission. Ryuunosuke bowed his head to his master then walked onto the ship. Chikara was the last to walk onto the ship whispering to Kon then leaving him. Kon watched from below as the ship floated away wondering what Chikara meant by her words.

"Worry not for what is happening but for the path that is unseen. The one written out will make the greatest impact in the four lives of the Hamato siblings."

Kon believed that Chikara was talking about Oruko Saki he dismissed the thought. Chikara could talk about events she dreamed about some that came true but most of the time did nothing but give him a headache over the years. Never clear in their meaning or purpose the Tribunal dismissed her dreams as illusions that had nothing to do with them. This never stopped Chikara from telling Kon or Juto about them. Though why did this annoy him more than it usually did. Kon returned to the others to wait for the return of Chikara and the others.

* * *

On the boat Chikara told everything to prepare because they were going to find a cavern where demons would come up from the water they were going to walk through. An endless cycle of an undead army, they needed to fight their way to an altar to take back a lost artifact. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. No one talked on the trip though Ryuunosuke tried to talk with Shin and Mitsuo a few times. No one dared to go near Isamu, he was always darting his eyes back and forth between the three of them with his Byakko in hand. Mitsuo was ready at any time to grab his Banrai if Isamu made a move. How could anyone work as one with this group was beyond any of them?

The ship made its way towards the cavern a half a day later. They arrived just as the sun was setting.

"This is where we depart. Come back with the artifact or not at all." Chikara said.

Ryuunosuke, Mitsuo, and Shin left the ship and waited for Isamu to join them. Chikara looked down from the wheel to see Isamu was still sitting below.

"What are you doing Isamu?" Chikara demanded.

"Thinking." Isamu stated.

"Think after the mission." Chikara yelled.

"I'm just wondering who really needs to return after the mission." Isamu said.

"Each of you will return but if there really needs to be done take one out. Not before but if. That is an order from your master." Chikara commanded.

Isamu got off his seat and bowed his head to his master. Walking off the ship Chikara watched as the four turtles walked into the cavern. Chikara worried about Isamu but he would have to learn how to work with others.

In the cavern each of the turtles moved through the ankle deep water. Ryuunosuke was able to focus his chi energy into a small flame in his hand. Shin was walking ahead of each other while Isamu trailed behind. Ryuunosuke and Mitsuo had some small talk between the two of them. Ryuunosuke scratched at the bottom of his scar which promoted Mitsuo to ask how he acquires it.

All Ryuunosuke could say was that he failed to defend himself.

"How much further?" Isamu yelled.

"Close." Shin whispered.

* * *

Shin somehow knew where they were going and though he did not talk to anyone they just listened to him and let him lead them to the lost artifact. Shin could feel the energy of the lost artifact more than the others; he did not rely on his sight or hearing but the energy pouring out of it into the water they were walking in. Shin turned around to look at his companions, out of all the Ninja Tribunal members Shin and Hisomi were the closely. Something sad since he was the only one who didn't speak, Hisomi taught him those bonds even the smallest needed to be nurtured and cared for.

Shin would need to help the people around him to see the bonds between them. Shin could see differently with his eyes, each of them had a small invisible rope around them. Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke had one that was starting to glow meaning they were starting to connect with each other but Isamu was not happy about any of them. If he could see what Shin was seeing he would immediately cut the rope and leave? Shin was lucky that his master didn't talk which meant he didn't as well. No one tried to talk to him so he didn't have to worry about anyone. Shin looked at his own rope, nothing was glowing, and nothing was there. He would have to do something to get the others together.

Finding the artifact was easy but getting to the artifact would be a challenge. Isamu pushed passed everyone taking out his Banrai Isamu charged forward towards the artifact that was sitting on top of stalagmites. Immediately an army of shadow creatures appeared. Isamu swung Banrai around taking down any shadow creature in front of him. But with one down two appeared in its place. Ryuunosuke, Mitsuo, and Shin ran after Isamu taking out their own weapons they charged forward trying to help Isamu. Isamu didn't see the need for help or even for them to be near him.

Ryuunosuke with Gunshin by his side was running to help Isamu in his blind side. Isamu could see Ryuunosuke running towards him, taking the pointed end of his Banrai he stabbed through one of the shadow demons. Ryuunosuke barely had time to dodge the attack and had to dive to the ground making in some of the water dripping down above him. Ryuunosuke glared at Isamu, Isamu on the other end didn't care. Running faster towards the artifact he didn't see the shadow demons growing in size. The shadow demons grew together and grew in size and strength. The large shadow demon swung down at Isamu, Isamu tried to block the attack with Banrai but his legs buckled underneath him and he dropped to one knee. Isamu grunted trying to hold the attack off but another hand formed from the beast and swung across the water. Isamu braced for the attack but nothing came. Isamu looked over to see Mitsuo and Shin were holding the attack back with their weapons.

"Ryuunosuke do it now!" Mitsuo yelled.

Ryuunosuke was mediating over the waterbed until he could feel his energy combine into one. In one attack Ryuunosuke released his chi into the form of his spirit animal; a large dragon with blue armor with green skin and a long tail. The bright light from Ryuunosuke drove the shadow beast away leaving a shrieking noise from the shadow beast.

* * *

Outside Chikara was waiting for the turtles to return when she felt the ship shake violently. Chikara looked around for the source of the shaking. Looking over to the cavern where the turtles were she saw a blinding power light pour out towards her. Chikara covered her eyes, barely looking over she could feel Ryuunosuke's chi running out. Chikara knew the source of the light and she knew she had to talk to Kon when she returned. Each tribunal member knew the turtles had the power to form the spiritual dragon but it was going to take many more years to master. Someone so young has not only formed the dragon but also she knew Ryuunosuke has mastered it to the point he could become the dragon itself.

Back inside Mitsuo, Shin and Isamu looked over in amazed at Ryuunosuke. What he did was something their masters could do but they could never master it. Ryuunosuke floated back down and the dragon disappeared. Ryuunosuke was breathing heavily from the attack it was a constant strain on his body. Ryuunosuke walked over to Mitsuo, Shin and Isamu.

"Are you okay?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Shin nodded his head.

"Yes thank you Ryuunosuke." Mitsuo said.

Isamu picked up Banrai and replaced it on his back.

"Aren't you going to say anything Isamu?" Mitsuo asked.

Isamu shook his head.

"I had it. None of you needed to step in." Isamu declared.

Mitsuo was very annoyed but Shin stopped him from saying anything. Isamu walked over to the chest and picked it up. Throwing it over his shoulder Isamu carried the chest out with Ryuunosuke, Shin and Mitsuo behind.

"You okay?" Mitsuo asked Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

"Just tired. That always drains a lot of my energy." Ryuunosuke admitted.

"That's a sign of weakness. You need to train more." Isamu stated.

* * *

Mitsuo looked up to Isamu and smart remark. Mitsuo wanted to say something but Shin placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Shin was good at calming Mitsuo and dealing with situations with Isamu. Though Mitsuo did wonder what was happening inside the mind of Shin and why he never says anything. Ryuunosuke looked over to Mitsuo and Shin and said thanks, turning to Isamu he said,

"I do train but this something more in spirit than physical strength. I will get stronger but it will take many years. For now I am okay with the way I am." Ryuunosuke said.

"Whatever just don't slow me down." Isamu scoffed.

Isamu sped up his speed and walked further away from the group. Shin looked down at his hand he smiled a bit the string of fate was moving towards him with Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke but Isamu was refusing everything that he could not control. Shin wanted to form a bond with Isamu but from the way things were going Isamu was just going to be alone.

The group arrived twenty minutes later.

"I have it Master Chikara." Isamu stated.

Chikara nodded her head.

Isamu carried the chest up with his chest puffed out. Isamu tried to take all the credit but Chikara said that lying was very dishonorable.

"You all did well especially you Ryuunosuke I'll have to talk to your master after this." Chikara said.

Ryuunosuke bowed his head. "Thank you Master Chikara."

"Rest we will be arriving back home next morning." Chikara said.

Mitsuo and Shin walked to the bow of the ship to try to have something of conservation while Ryuunosuke retired to his room. Isamu was gritting his teeth together. His master just thanked someone who they just met not him, the student she has been with for the last twelve years.

Isamu watched Ryuunosuke go to rest and declared in his head that Ryuunosuke was someone he would have to defeat in battle. Isamu gathered his things and climbed to the crow's nest to train until they arrived back home; never taking a break Isamu wasn't going to lose his place in his master's eyes.


	7. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Half a day later everyone returned with just some minor torn clothing and some scrapes. Isamu carried the chest back to the meeting room and left it at the foot of the Tribunal's feet. The Tribunal needed to talk so they sent everyone out to have time for their selves. Shin and Mitsuo really bonded on the ship. Shin would make gestures and try to talk to Mitsuo that way rather than saying anything. Mitsuo had a bit of fun trying to guess what Shin was saying. Ryuunosuke was still recovering but was better. The dizziness was gone and his body felt lighter. Ryuunosuke went to mediate by himself to let his mind rest and think about what to do next.

Isamu stayed away from everyone. Looking for the dojo Isamu placed his self on the hardest training his master would make him do once a week. Isamu was working on no sleep and just out from a fight but he didn't care. Isamu would replay Ryuunosuke summoning his spirit animal and defeated the shadow demon in one hit. Isamu needed to be stronger he needed to be better than anyone else.

In the tribunal meeting room Chikara announced what Ryuunosuke during the turtle's first test. Everyone turned to Kon for an explanation.

* * *

"I did not think it was important to tell anyone for the moment." Kon explained.

"Not important? You did not say anything because you wanted to brag about your student!" Juto declared.

Hisomi looked towards Kon waiting for answers.

"This is something you needed to tell us Kon. If this child is able to accomplish something as complex as this what do you think the others will think?" Chikara asked.

"They will say nothing. Ryuunosuke accomplished something that all of us did when we were much older but we still did it. Ryuunosuke tapped into it much earlier than us but he did it and we must harness that power and make sure it never goes to the other side." Kon warned.

"You mean like Saki." Chikara said.

Kon nodded his head.

"I have been watching Ryuunosuke for years and he has no malice in his heart. But I fear one student does after seeing Ryuunosuke." Kon said.

"You mean Isamu." Juto said.

"Why do you believe its Isamu? Why not Shin or Mitsuo?" Chikara yelled.

"You have seen it already Chikara you just don't want to admit it." Juto said.

Chikara shook her head but she knew they were right. They would have to watch Isamu much closer.

"Who is going on the next mission?" Chikara asked.

Everyone looked over to Hisomi. Hisomi nodded his head.

"With that over now we have to do something about this." Kon said looking down at the chest.

"Have you heard anything about them?" Chikara asked.

"They are trying to break through the barrier but as long as one of us stands it will hold." Kon said.

"And our chubby little friend?" Chikara asked.

"He continues to come here but he still cannot break the barrier. We do not have to worry." Juto said.

Kon looked over to Chikara remembering what she said before leaving. Ignoring the thought the Tribunal talked about the mission and what to do next.

* * *

Shin and Mitsuo with Mitsuo talking, shared what it was like with their masters. Shin showed Mitsuo with his hands that he was alone and the only one to talk with his master since he was the pillar of stealth.

"Sorry to hear that Shin. It must have been sad to be alone with only yourself even though Master Hisomi was with you all the time." Mitsuo said.

Shin nodded his head. Moving his hands around they made their own type of sign language so Shin could still talk but without using his voice. Shin was preparing to take on the final pillar of stealth; silence.

"It was okay but very lonely at times. I made my own family at times and talked to myself but after time passed I had to learn I needed to be silent and alone." Mitsuo read.

Mitsuo placed his hand on Shin's shoulder shaking him a bit Mitsuo squeezed Shin's shoulder saying he would be there to talk to him. Shin smiled a bit and nodded his head.

Ryuunosuke was walking to the lobby to talk to his master when he pasted Isamu. Isamu was lying on the floor with blades going around in a circle. Going lower and lower it was just inches from Isamu's head.

"Isamu!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Ryuunosuke ran over to Isamu. Blocking the blades with Gunshin, Ryuunosuke took the sheath from his back and placed it in the gears. The gears stalled and shook trying to turn again. Ryuunosuke threw Isamu over his shoulder and carried him out just as his sheath threw out of the gears and the blades fell to the ground. Ryuunosuke looked over Isamu to see what the damage was. Isamu's reflexes kicked in and grabbed Ryuunosuke by the wrist. Isamu woke up to see Ryuunosuke hovering over him.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Isamu yelled.

"I found you on the floor with the training machine just inches over your head. I saved your life." Ryuunosuke explained.

"You should have left me. I was weak and needed to learn my lesson." Isamu scoffed.

Ryuunosuke helped Isamu up to his feet.

"Sorry but only one of us needs scars to remind them of their failures." Ryuunosuke said pointing to the scar on his face.

"I thought you were happy to have that scar." Isamu said.

"True but there are times when it reminds me when Master Kon took my sight. It's like a phantom pain that will not go away. I hate it but also it's a part of me. I've adapted to having a larger blind spot than others but there are times when I wish I still had my eye." Ryuunosuke explained.

Isamu looked away and nodded his head.

Isamu told Ryuunosuke that his master left him alone in the forest of their home for a week and said if he died then it was his fault for being weak.

"So that's why you are like this. There can be no failure because failing is worse than death." Ryuunosuke said.

"Yeah." Isamu said.

"I know how you feel. The others went through something like that. You are not alone in this Isamu." Ryuunosuke said.

"I need to train." Isamu declared trying to go back into the training room.

Isamu lost his balance trying to walk. Ryuunosuke caught him quickly.

"Not in your condition. If you want to go on the next mission you have to rest." Ryuunosuke stated.

"Like hell. You ain't my Master so I don't have to listen to you." Isamu yelled pushing Ryuunosuke away.

"But you do have to listen to me."

Ryuunosuke and Isamu turned around to see Chikara walking towards them.

"Master Chikara." Isamu and Ryuunosuke said bowing their heads.

"I heard everything Isamu. Go rest you are of no help if you can barely stand." Chikara said.

"But-"

"Leave my sight or be nothing but the weak link of the group." Chikara stated.

* * *

It was like knife to the chest. Isamu trembled a bit. Ryuunosuke could feel him shake bit in his arms. Ryuunosuke helped Isamu to their shared room and placed him on his mat.

"Sorry about this." Ryuunosuke said.

Isamu turned his back to Ryuunosuke and stayed silent.

Ryuunosuke knew he could not talk to Isamu anymore and left. Isamu gripped the top of his blanket in his hands. He was going to show everyone that he is strong that he is the pillar of strength. No one could take that from him.

After resting for a day the turtles were given their next mission to retrieve another artifact from a lake where creatures rise from the water itself. They would need to master how to use their weapons to their full potential. Each student had to train with their master not in this world but in the astral plane to control their weapon or else they could kill their selves or others.

Kon and Ryuunosuke walked to a large dragon with its mouth open with flames climbing out of it to train how to use Gunshin.

Chikara and Isamu went to the edge of the tribunal at the top of the tallest roof where the wind was roaring around them to train with Byakko.

Juto brought Mitsuo to the other side of the tribunal where they had an open and undisturbed view of a mountain to train with Banrai.

Hisomi and Shin walked to the middle of the tribunal courtyard so they could see the sky and the cloud above so clearly it was almost like they were floating towards them with Inazuma.

Ryuunosuke and Kon closed their eyes and transported to the astral plane. Ryuunosuke looked around to see he was encircled by a large flame.

* * *

"Take hold of your weapon Ryuunosuke and concentrate, the flames are there to be your guide." Kon said.

Ryuunosuke took Gunshin out and concentrated his thoughts to Gunshin. Gunshin started to glow blue and the flames started slowly move towards the blade.

"Concentrate Ryuunosuke or you will die!" Kon yelled.

As the flames around him moved into Gunshin, Ryuunosuke could feel his body's strength drop. This was worse than any training he went through with Kon. The flames started to move closer to Ryuunosuke, he could feel the heat coming off the blade itself creep its way to him. The flames were burning his hands and arms but Ryuunosuke continued to hold on.

"Ryuunosuke!" Kon yelled.

Ryuunosuke's body was completely engulfed in the flame. Ryuunosuke let out a cry of pain but then he stopped. Inside the tornado of fire Ryuunosuke could see his spirit animal flying towards him. The dragon flew into his chest exploding in a bright white light. The flames that were once hurting him were now caressing his body and soothing his wounds. The flames changed from the red, orange, and yellow to different hues of bright blue and regular blue. Markings like the letter V glowed across his body as the flames returned to his blade. Kon watched as Ryuunosuke reappeared in front of him with light blue V markings glowing on his body and Gunshin glow blue with flames flying off it.

Kon nodded his head with a smile growing bigger and bigger.

"You're ready." Kon told Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

The two mediated and returned back to the real world. Ryuunosuke looked at his shoulder to see a light blue dragon on his left arm with the head on his hand, the body moving up around his arm and the tail on his shoulder blade.

* * *

Chikara and Isamu mediated, Isamu looked around and found himself floating around in nothingness.

Isamu tried to move around but nothing happened it was like he was in zero gravity.

"Focus on yourself and not what you cannot do." Chikara said.

"I'm trying!" Isamu yelled.

Isamu tried to control his body but he was just flying backwards with his arms and legs flailing around.

Chikara shook her head.

"See there are things you cannot do Isamu but you must focus." Chikara said.

Isamu tried to get his body to stop but he just continued to turn around and flip.

"I will master this." Isamu declared.

Isamu took Byakko out and tried to focus his power into it.

"What?" Isamu said.

Byakko was doing nothing but being his weapon. No glowing or surge of power.

"I told you that you need strength and power but you also need patience Isamu. There will be times when brute strength will result in defeat but when you see that there are other ways to fight then you can win." Chikara said.

"How can I be the pillar of strength if I can't fight my way through it?" Isamu yelled.

"Figure it out." Chikara said.

Isamu looked at Byakko.

"If I can't fight then what else can I do?" Isamu asked.

Isamu placed the metal part of Byakko on his forehead.

"Please Byakko I need someone to trust. I need someone." Isamu pleaded.

Byakko started to glow; the air around him blew and encircled him in a tornado. Isamu started to cough because the air was being sucked from me.

"Please someone help me!" Isamu cried out.

Isamu squint his eyes believing he was seeing things because he was oxygen debrided. Isamu could see a large green blob flying towards him. Isamu started to close his eyes holding tightly onto Byakko. The large green blob flew faster and faster to Isamu taking a deep breath it breathed out a strong wind at Isamu. Isamu took a deep breath refilling his lungs with air. His vision corrected itself, Isamu looked forward to see the green blob was a large green dragon with purple armor and one long tail flying towards him. Byakko responded to the presence of the dragon and started to glow purple. Isamu let his guard fall and held Byakko at his side, letting the dragon enter in Isamu was engulfed in a whirlwind that moved off of Byakko onto him then back onto Byakko. The whirlwind and tornado left purple stripes on his body. Isamu learned everything wasn't an enemy that sometimes letting down the walls he built so high was not weakness but strength.

Chikara nodded her head seeing Isamu learned his lesson and Byakko completely trusted Isamu and Isamu opened his heart to someone even if it was his weapon. He was learning to trust and that's all Chikara wanted. Isamu looked down on his right arm to see a dark purple dragon just like Ryuunosuke.


	8. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juto and Mitsuo were transferred to a world where they were stand on top of just a platform made of rock; floating in space. Mitsuo looked around to see Juto was summoning rocks from below.

"Defend yourself." Juto yelled.

Juto flung various sizes of rocks at Mitsuo. Mitsuo pulled out his Banrai and swung it around the rocks batting them away rather than trying to slice them down. Mitsuo didn't trust himself to be able to slice the rocks down. All he could do was bat them away and jump. Juto was getting annoyed at Mitsuo's inability to trust him. Juto summon a gigantic boulder and threw it at Mitsuo. Mitsuo had to try to slice down the boulder there was no other way. Mitsuo bunkered down and placed his weapons to his side. The boulder came flying throws him. Mitsuo sliced at the boulder in an X pattern. But he hesitated at the last second. The boulder broke apart but not enough where he would be safe. A large piece of the broken up boulder flew and hit him straight in the chest. Mitsuo flew backwards in slow motion. Juto wasn't going to save him or stop the whole experiment. Mitsuo was on his own again. Mitsuo closed his eyes as he fell backwards. Banrai glow a bright red as Mitsuo released his grip on one of the Sais.

As Mitsuo fell backwards Banrai formed a red tornado with small sparks of electricity shocking Mitsuo. Mitsuo opened his eyes trying to fight off the electric shocks. Mitsuo demanded to know what was going on. Looking down he saw Banrai glowing red and moving up his arm. Mitsuo tried to release Banrai but he couldn't move his hand. Banrai moved up around his body like flames. Banrai wasn't going to let Mitsuo give up. Mitsuo needed someone to trust rather than himself so Banrai was the only option. Mitsuo squinted his eyes; something was flying towards him at a great speed. Mitsuo tried to lift his arms up but the red marks on his body were weighing him down. All he could make out was that object was green and red with two long tails and large wings. Mitsuo was scared but at the same time he wanted whatever was flying towards him to come.

How could he trust something that he has never meant before?

Then a thought came to him about his conversations with Shin. The boy was the same age as him but he felt younger and needed to be protected. Mitsuo could talk to Shin about anything but the thing was; they only just met a day ago. Mitsuo had to let go of everything he has been taught as the red and green object moved closer and closer into view. Mitsuo stopped struggling as the object revealed to be a dragon. The dragon and Mitsuo merged into one; Mitsuo could feel the power but also the warmth. Mitsuo opened his new eyes to the world and could see that he was holding back, not just himself but the others because he has always been told to rely on himself never let others into his heart. Now Mitsuo had someone to look to the dragon inside and Banrai. Mitsuo grabbed a hold of the other side of Banrai and slammed the weapon onto the platform as he fell backwards so he could swing back onto the platform.

* * *

The tornado died down and Juto was able to see Mitsuo covered in red markings almost like fire with Banrai in both of his hands. Juto summoned once again a large boulder and threw it at Mitsuo. Mitsuo tighten his grip on Banrai and swung down on the boulder. The boulder was sliced into two large rocks as if lighting struck down on it. The two large rocks disintegrated from the power and strike of Banrai. Juto floated to Mitsuo and nodded his head.

Mitsuo and Juto returned back home quickly. Juto dismissed Mitsuo quickly but in the back of his head he was very proud of Mitsuo because he was going to be place to the test but with the power of the dragon he would be fine.

Mitsuo looked down on his right arm to see a red dragon just like the others climbing up his arm.

Hisomi and Shin were transported up in the sky. Hisomi was sitting in lotus position with his eyes closed while Shin opened his eyes and was floating in completely nothingness. Just some clouds and his master were with him. Shin looked around and was about to ask his master what he needed to do but he remembered that he could not speak because he was undertaking the last pillar of stealth. Shin looked around but he saw nothing, he was alone again. When Shin was younger he hated being alone but over the years he adapted to it and now loves to be alone with his own thoughts. But then he was introduce to those other students of the masters and he started to bond with Mitsuo. Shin wanted to bond with someone but how could he be liked or even loved by someone when all he knows is to be alone. Shin shivered a bit remembering years of silence with only the environment making the sounds most of the time. Shin didn't know if he could go back to being alone after talking with Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke. Hell even Isamu was someone he wanted to bond with. Shin looked at his hands but nothing was connected to him. He thought that Mitsuo was his friend but nothing was attached to him. Shin could cry but he had to hold in his emotions.

Shin looked at his master Hisomi as he floated in front of him. How could he stand being quiet all the time and being alone? Sure he had the rest of the tribunal but all they did from what he could hear was argue and debate things that have past years ago. Shin took out Inazuma and looked at it. It was his weapon and his only weight to the world around him. Shin held onto it and focused his mind to something positive. But alas his mind filled with nothing.

Shin could see the world around him start to close up. Shin started to hyperventilate a bit. He couldn't stand being alone in such a large space. Shin placed his hand against his throat looking for his master for help but Hisomi still had his eyes closed. Shin wanted to desperately to yell out but he couldn't.

He couldn't break his vow.

* * *

Shin closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind and shut off everything; even his breathing. Shin held his breath and tried to slow his rapid heartbeat. Shin's body burn, it shook, his body needed air but he didn't want to worry anymore. He didn't want to be alone again.

Shin relaxed his body and let go of everything.

Shin looked around he was once again surrounded by nothing. Shin hated this but for some reason he didn't feel alone. Shin closed his eyes and tried to relax again. Looking around with new eyes Shin turned around to see a large cloud of dust coming towards him. Instinct kicked in and Shin went to pull out Inazuma to defend himself. But when Shin went to grab Inazuma there was nothing. Shin watched in horror as the dust cloud came closer and closer. A large head peeked up from the cloud. Shin looked closer to see nothing but green in the dust cloud. Shin watched as the dust cloud encircled him, pushing him down to the ground where the creature was. Shin covered his nose and mouth with his cloth in his clothes and covered his eyes with his arm.

The dust cloud finally stopped and settled. Shin uncovered his eyes and looked up to see the large creature. The creature was green with orange armor. It had no wings or tail just two legs and feet. The creature let out a large stream of air from its nostrils. Shin covered his face with his arms as his body was being pushed back a bit. Shin looked at the large creature trying to find a way to get around it or even if he had to attack it.

But all the creature would do is breath onto Shin. Shin didn't understand what this creature wanted or needed from him. But then like a light bulb in his head Shin knew what the creature wanted.

Shin walked closer to the creature and with each step closer the creature lowered its head down to the ground. Shin and the creature moved slowly until Shin reached out with his hand and pressed his hand against the creature's forehead. Shin could feel the power radiating off just from one touch but he could also feel the loneliness pouring off it. The creature was alone in this world just like he was. Just like between his master and himself Shin was having conservation. The creature asked if he and Shin could be his friend.

Shin smiled and nodded his head. The creature glowed a warm orange light and transferred its being into Shin. Shin's body glowed orange as orange flames appeared across his body. Shin looked down at his hands to see Inazuma in his hands glowing orange. Shin nodded his head. Turning around he saw Hisomi standing behind nodding his head in agreement. The two returned back to the real world. Shin looked down at his right arm, just like the others he had an orange dragon flying up his right arm.

* * *

The tribunal summoned the four turtles together to tell them what was about to happen next.

"You four now must pass through the fire of the dragon's mouth." Kon said.

"There is a place here in the palace where you must face the dragon's fire to fully understand the power that is inside of you." Juto said.

"What happens if we get burned?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Then you die." Chikara stated.

There was no sugar coating it with the tribunal members they must face the dragon that is residing inside of them. Hisomi pointed towards Ryuunosuke. The tribunal members agreed that Ryuunosuke would be the one to go first because he waken his dragon and has already begun transforming his chi into his true form.

"You are all dismissed until tomorrow." Kon said.

The students bowed their heads and returned to their rooms to prepare both physically and mentally for the next day. But inside the four turtles darkness was brewing from inside one of them. The same darkness that over took the real Oruko Saki and let the evil into his heart. The turtles and tribunal are training to not only face off Oruko Saki if needed to but also their student, friend, and brother in a battle where only side wins.


	9. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the night Isamu couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning trying to fall to sleep but the scene with Ryuunosuke and his dragon eliminating all the shadow demons constantly replayed in his head. Now that he had a dragon spirit inside of him he should be able to become stronger than the others through training. Isamu abandoned his warm sheets and walked into the training room.

Isamu looked down the hallway to see the light was on. Peering into the room he saw Mitsuo practicing with Banrai against Ryuunosuke and Gunshin. Looking over in the corner Isamu could see Shin with Inazuma on his lap with his eyes closed.

Isamu tapped the wood to the screen door with his knuckles.

Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke looked over to see Isamu leaning against the door frame. Shin still had his eyes closed because he already knew who it was because of the sound of their footsteps on the floor.

* * *

"Guess you three couldn't sleep either." Isamu said.

"Ryuu and I were talking earlier about training together before bed." Mitsuo explained.

"Yes we asked Shin if he wanted to join and he agreed." Ryuunosuke added.

"Oh and you forgot to ask me?" Isamu said getting a bit annoyed to know that he was excluded from this training session.

"We didn't think you wanted to join." Ryuunosuke explained.

"I didn't think we were getting so buddy, buddy so yes Ryuu" Isamu stretched the shorter version of his name with an annoyed tone of a five year old. "I would like to be asked next time." Isamu stated.

"I just agreed to Mitsuo calling me Ryuu when we are not out training or with the masters since my name is very long." Ryuunosuke tried to explain.

"You can call him that too." Mitsuo said.

"Pfft like I have time remembering each of your names and nicknames. Do whatever the hell you want I'm going back to bed." Isamu yelled slamming the screen doors shut.

Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke looked at each other. Shin remained kneeling on the ground with his eyes closed.

Isamu stomped to his room, slamming the door shut he was very upset. He was going to start to open up to the others but after seeing the three of them talk behind he back. He remembered why he loved to be alone and away from others.

Isamu didn't sleep the rest of the night but instead devoted the night to doing single handed pushups changing from one hand to the next. Isamu could hear two hours after leaving the group they were all returning to their rooms.

Isamu was upset over not being included in the group but also not being called first to be tested by the flames of the dragon.

How could his master and the others decide that he couldn't be the first? What if he is the last because the masters didn't believe he was the best?

Isamu concentrated on one and only one thing.

Defeating Ryuunosuke

* * *

The next day Ryuunosuke was pulled away from the group to go against the dragon's flame. The others were taken to do some mixed training with the other masters while Juto and Kon joined Ryuunosuke. It would take both Juto and one other master to summon both the dragon's mouth and the flames separately. Ryuunosuke would need Gunshin and the mark of the dragon on his arm to summon his dragon spirit but the problem they could have would be using both powers simultaneously. Ryuunosuke had some training but not a lot when it came to understanding Gunshin so he would be in trouble if he could not pull off a perfect combination of the two.

Juto and Kon brought Ryuunosuke to a one of the largest building in the palace with two large doors and seals written all around it. Juto and Kon placed their hands on the doors, their bodies started to glow and as their bodies glowed stronger and brighter the seals on the doors lit up and the doors opened.

"Go now." Juto said.

"When the doors close you will be alone. They will open if you success or if you are dead." Kon said.

Ryuunosuke nodded his head and walked passed his masters.

Kon and Juto's bodies summoned their spirits behind him. The dragons looked at the building; drawing a deep breath the two dragons released two powerful flames. The flames flew around the building and rather than engulfing and burning the building to the ground, the flames flew around the building while not touching the building itself the building was still engulfed in a tornado.

Kon and Juto released their holds on the building and the doors slammed shut all the two could do was stand there and wait until something happened.

The flames would tell them what would happen if the boy lived or if he died.

Ryuunosuke looked around the room and saw nothing until the flames from both of the master's dragons. A large golden dragon's head taking up most of the room with its mouth wide open. Ryuunosuke watched as the flames from outside move towards the large dragon. Ryuunosuke took out Gunshin and readied himself as the flames entered the nose and started to form at large ball of fire inside its mouth. Ryuunosuke raised Gunshin beside his head with both hands, tightening his grip on the handle Ryuunosuke closed his eyes and pushed all his emotions and fear aside letting the mark on his arm and Gunshin glow light blue. The mark of the dragon moved around his body as the ball of fire was released.

Gunshin called upon both Ryuunosuke and itself and encircling itself with its own blue flame, Ryuunosuke opened the eye that scarred yelling at the top of his lungs;

"By the dragons' fire; burn demon!"

Ryuunosuke and Gunshin released a powerful blue flame against the power of the two masters. The blue flame blasts the large flame and broke it into two. Ryuunosuke closed his eyes and in that moment he was transported away from everything.

Ryuunosuke opened his eye to see he was floating in a world of nothingness but in front of him was the large dragon he summoned and saw has been working with since he was a young child.

* * *

"Who are you?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I am you." The dragon replied.

"Do you have a name?" Ryuunosuke asked.

The dragon stared at Ryuunosuke and said nothing.

"Will you help me?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Help you? Why do I have to help you? What do you want?" the dragon asked.

"I want to protect everyone." Ryuunosuke answered.

"Then you need my power." The dragon said.

But Ryuunosuke shook his head.

"I don't want power I just want a friend. Someone to help me when I need to protect those I call friends and hold dear, like we did in the cavern with the shadow creatures." Ryuunosuke said.

The dragon lowered his head and looked deeply into Ryuunosuke's eye. The dragon wanted to see if he was lying. The dragon could see Ryuunosuke was telling the truth. The dragon raised his head looking down at Ryuunosuke the dragon nodded his head.

"My name is Timaeus and I will become your eye."

* * *

Timaeus let out a powerful blue flame up into the air. The flame encircled Timaeus, growing bigger and wider it moved and engulfed Ryuunosuke as well. Ryuunosuke let out a loud scream, his body felt like it was being burned but he was not being harmed by the flame itself. The flame engulfing both Timaeus and Ryuunosuke disappeared leaving only Ryuunosuke on the ground. Ryuunosuke slowly got off the floor he was on his knees placing his hand against his left eye. Ryuunosuke stood up waving back and forth Ryuunosuke removed his hand from his eye. The eye was changed from a clouded grey color to a piercing light blue cat eye. Ryuunosuke could see the world differently through his new eye. Ryuunosuke closed his eyes and let out a slow deep breath. His eye returned back to their normal color but Ryuunosuke could tell the power given to him.

Ryuunosuke watched as the world he was in disappear and he was back in the room with the large golden dragon. Ryuunosuke turned around to see the doors to the temple open. Walking through the doors Ryuunosuke looked at the two masters and nodded his head.

Kon walked with Ryuunosuke to retrieve another student to start their journey.

Kon returned with Mitsuo since they still needed to masters.

* * *

Mitsuo could see the difference with Ryuunosuke after he went through the training to master his dragon. Ryuunosuke had a bit of charring and singed on his clothes but beside that there was a new power behind his eye. Ryuunosuke was forbidden to talk about the training even after everyone went through it.

Mitsuo walked through the large doors and just like with Ryuunosuke the two masters summoned their dragons to release their flames upon the building.

Mitsuo took out Banrai and readied himself as the dragon's mouth started to inhale the flames through its nose. Mitsuo widen his stance with Banrai tightly in his hands. Mitsuo cleared his mind and let the mark on his arm and Banrai glow red and take over his body. The two flames emerged as into one and released in one powerful attack upon Mitsuo.

Mitsuo bunkered down and released the combine power of both himself and Banrai yelling,

"Strike from the mountains rage; shatter demon!"

Mitsuo leaped at the two flames, turning his body to the side Mitsuo spun his body with Banrai moving in his arms like a saw. The flames were sliced into two; Mitsuo kept his body spinning like a saw even as things went black.

Mitsuo opened his eyes again and shook his head. He looked around to see a large dragon sitting in front of him.

* * *

"What are you?" Mitsuo blurted out.

"You simple fool. You know I who I am for you and I have bonded." The dragon said.

"Sorry. I want to ask you a question." Mitsuo said.

"Speak then." The dragon said.

"Will you lend me your power?" Mitsuo asked.

"Why should I? You will only use it to harm others." The dragon said.

"I will not lie to you. I will use the power if given to me to hurt and may even kill others but I do this because I promised on my honor and life." Mitsuo explained.

"What promise?" the dragon asked now intrigued with the young turtle.

"I promised Shin that I will help him continue to so he can continue to take the third pillar of stealth. Shin worries he wouldn't be able to hold on because he wants to talk and also worries with each trial we go on he will lose his life. I told Shin no matter what I would help him. I don't want your power to just attack and become stronger but to also keep my promise to Shin." Mitsuo explained.

The dragon looked down at Mitsuo to see if he was lying. The dragon could see nothing but the truth. The dragon bowed his head to Mitsuo.

"My name is Critias and I will lend you my power to keep your promise to Shin." Critias said.

Just like Timaeus and Ryuunosuke, Critias released a red flame up in the air, engulfing himself then Mitsuo.

* * *

Mitsuo fell to the ground crying out in pain. Mitsuo covered his eyes with his hands until the flames disappeared. Mitsuo stood up slowly pulling his hands away from face, Mitsuo looked up his eyes were bright red and cat eye just like Ryuunosuke both his was in both eyes. Mitsuo looked around and saw everything and took it in differently. Mitsuo was transported back to the temple were he walked out the doors to the two masters waiting for him.

Next was Shin. Isamu saw this and his anger and frustration only increased. Chikara took Isamu aside and warned him if he couldn't hold back his emotions then he would have to stay in his room for the rest of the day and could not participate in this training session. Isamu begrudgingly agreed but anger and jealousy grew more and more in his heart.

Shin and Hisomi walked up to the temple just as Mitsuo and Kon left. Hisomi and Juto stood next to each other and readied themselves as Shin walked through the temple's large doors. Shin pulled the cloth over his nose and mouth as he waited for the combined flames from the masters to enter the chambers. Shin pulled out Inazuma as the flames started to flow into the room and enter the dragon's nose. Shin looked at the mark on his arm, closing his mind off Shin summoned all his concentration into Inazuma and the mark of the dragon. Shin's body and weapon started to glow orange and complete take over his body as the flames entered the dragon's mouth. The dragon exhaled his attack as Shin jumped and disappeared in a blink of an eye, reappearing on top of the dragon's mouth Shin used Inazuma like a whip striking down like thunder from the heavens.

Shin closed his eyes as a flash of light blinded him for a brief second.

Shin looked around to see the mysterious green dragon with orange armor that he has come to share his body with sitting in front of him. Shin looked at his new friend wondering what was happening.

A sharp ping inside of his head broke his concentration. Shin looked up as he heard a small voice entering his head.

* * *

" _Hello my friend."_

" _How are you doing this?"_

" _I have no voice so I have learned to transfer my thoughts to others. So long as they are willing to hear me. Does this bother you?"_

Shin shook his head.

" _It has been years since I heard my voice. It's nice."_

" _Tell me do you desire anything in this life?"_

Shin nodded his head.

" _With my power I will grant your wish. Tell me what you want."_

" _I want this."_

The dragon looked at Shin very confused.

" _This?"_

"I want to be able to talk to others without using my voice. I want to be able to keep my vow but I still have so much to say to others. My wish is to have a conversation with my master."

The dragon looked at Shin. The dragon peered into Shin's eyes they could see no lies, no evil, just the wish to speak to his friends and master without using his voice.

" _Very well. My name is Saphira and with my power you will be able to use your voice without breaking your vow."_

* * *

Saphira exhaled a strong stream of ice into the air. Shin's body shook from the cold; Saphira covered her body and Shin in a tornado of ice and snow. Shin fell to his knees, hugging himself to stay warm. One second he was on the verge of hyperthermia and the next everything was back to normal. Shin slowly stood up rubbing his eyes Shin looked around his brown eyes were now a deep dark blue and cat eye. As light shined to return Shin back to home Shin could watch as the world around him slowly change and disappear back to the chambers rather than covering his eyes. When Shin returned his eyes return back to brown but Shin could feel something different inside of him. Shin left the temple so he could return to the others.

Isamu walked behind Chikara as Shin and Hisomi returned from training. Isamu could see the difference between the three. Isamu shook a bit in anger trying his best to suppress it. He must become stronger, that's all he has been taught by his master.

Chikara and Isamu walked up to a slightly exhausted Juto.

"Ready or shall I call Hisomi back here." Chikara joked.

"You and I both know only I can open these doors. If you want to take a much needed break then leave." Juto stated.

"Looks like time has no only aged your humor but also dulled your power." Chikara snarled.

Chikara and Juto opened the doors to the temple for Isamu. Isamu took out Byakko as he entered the temple. The doors to the temple shut quickly, Chikara and Juto summoned their dragons and tell their flames blow around and combine around the temple.

* * *

Isamu readied himself as he watched the temple start to burn and enter the large dragon's nose. Isamu had to slow his breathing and clear his mind if he was going to activate both his weapon and his inner strength from the dragon. But thoughts of the others clouded his mind.

Isamu kept working himself up thinking about the others as the dragon's mouth filled with the combined flames of the masters.

Isamu closed his eyes ready to welcome his death. As Isamu closed his eyes and held his arms to his sides, Byakko started to glow purple, releasing a burst of purple energy in front of Isamu the energy started to take form. Isamu opened his eyes and in front of his was a small rat creature in a brown kimono. The creature only looked at Isamu with sad eyes as he whispered to him,

"Do not give up my son."

The creature disappeared just as quickly as it appeared in front of him.

Isamu confused on why the rat creature called him his son. Isamu looked at the ball of fire as it loomed closer. Isamu closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. The mark on Isamu's arm started to glow and take over his body. Isamu took Byakko into both of his hands, twisting his body in a circle a tornado of purple streams appeared around him as he cried out.

"Leaving Wind!"

The flame blowing towards him was sucked up in the tornado and disappeared in an instant. As Isamu floated back to the ground the world around him changed. Isamu looked around to see the large green dragon with two tails and purple armor flapping their wings above him.

* * *

"Isamu I see evil and darkness growing inside of you. Tell me why I should continue to live inside of you." The dragon asked.

"I need your help." Isamu said.

"You want power to destroy the others." The dragon roared.

"I want answer more now." Isamu said.

"What could you possibility need answered when all you want is power." The dragon stated.

"That rat creature called me his son. But I was raised by my master Chikara yet there is some kind of connect I felt when he called me his son. I wanted to run over to him and tell him I was okay and that I loved him but why would I do that? I do not know this creature nor would I believe we were blood. Tell me do you know who he was?" Isamu asked.

"I only know what you know. But that creature is connected to you by your weapon." The dragon said.

Isamu remembered that his weapon being called by his master the hungry ghost who calls for the cleaving wind. Maybe a soul is connected to his weapon but Isamu was a logical turtle and he only believed in what he has been taught and seen.

* * *

"Believe in what you want but you are connected to that creature." The dragon said.

"Will you help me find the answer?" Isamu asked.

"Will you use me to take down your comrades?" the dragon asked.

Isamu shook his head no.

"I want answers more than needing strength." Isamu stated.

The dragon looked into Isamu's eyes. There was no wavering in his devotion to what he wanted.

"If you use me to take down your comrades you will be wishing for death." The dragon warned.

"I swear on my honor." Isamu said.

The dragon nodded its head.

"My name is Hermos and I will lend you my strength." Hermos said.

Hermos started to flap his wings faster and faster creating small tornados around himself and Isamu. Isamu held his hand to his throat; the air was being sucked away by Hermos's wings. Isamu tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth. Isamu fell to the ground as his body burned for air.

Isamu could feel everything disappearing but a second later he was breathing normally on his side. Isamu slowly stood up looking around. Isamu moved his hands up and down over his eyes; his eyes were golden and cat eye like the others.

* * *

Isamu closed his eyes and let the world and his eyes turn back to normal. The doors opened and Isamu walked through them with a new opinion on the world and the other students. Chikara turned to look at her student; she could see something was different not just in power but also cause. Chikara nodded her head to Juto and the three returned to the others to receive their next mission.


	10. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With everyone together again Kon delivered the next mission the turtles would have to overcome.

"There is a large lake where the water runs in the opposite. Creatures appear from the water where the next artifact lies. The creatures control the water and will not hesitate to pull you down. Go with Hisomi and journey a day and a half to the forest of lost souls and gather the lost artifact." Kon demanded.

And with that the four turtles and Hisomi rode together for almost two days. Isamu was going to keep the vision he had about the rat creature to himself for the time being. Shin was having conservation with Mitsuo inside of his Mitsuo's head with Mitsuo still speaking to Shin. Ryuunosuke stood watch over everyone before going over to Isamu to have small conversation.

* * *

"Hello Isamu." Ryuunosuke said.

"Ryuunosuke" Isamu said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Why are asking me something stupid?" Isamu stated.

"I ask because after the training with the masters you've been different." Ryuunosuke explained.

"Different? If you mean by my strength and power then yes." Isamu said proudly.

Ryuunosuke shook his head.

"You know what I mean Isamu. I can feel a difference not in power but something in the mind. If there is something you want to talk to me about just call me." Ryuunosuke said.

As Ryuunosuke was walking away Isamu reached out at the end of his shirt and pulled a bit. Ryuunosuke turned around to see Isamu with his head turned to the side muttering,

"Since you asked I guess I need to tell you."

Ryuunosuke chuckled a bit. Taking a seat next to Isamu, Ryuunosuke listen to Isamu talk about the rat creature and how he felt a connection that he has never felt before from him. Ryuunosuke listened to every word Isamu told him.

"So do you think I'm crazy?" Isamu tried to joke.

Ryuunosuke shook his head.

"I don't believe you are Isamu. There is something I felt when we all saw each other that I cannot explain. Just like you I felt a connection with the three of you but never spoke of it because I didn't want to jump to conclusions. But now that you have a feeling with this rat creature then maybe there is something being hidden from all of us." Ryuunosuke explained.

Isamu was relieved.

"If this happens again can I talk to you?" Isamu asked.

Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

"Any time Isamu." Ryuunosuke stood up and was about to walk away before turning back towards Isamu. "By the way it's Ryuu."

"Ryuu?" Isamu asked a bit confused.

"My friends call me Ryuu." Ryuunosuke smirked.

Isamu chuckled a bit.

Ryuunosuke walked over to Mitsuo and Shin to join in their conversation as they waited Forest of Lost Souls to come into view.

The ship landed by the entrance of the forest. The four turtles departed from the ship leaving Hisomi to wait until they came back with the artifact.

* * *

The four turtles walked towards the forest entrance. As they passed through the entrance each turtle could feel their body being lifted up into the air. Shin placed a finger on Mitsuo's shoulder and told them they were walking spirits.

"What do you mean Shin?" Mitsuo asked.

" _Only spirits can enter this forest so our bodies are being carried away to the end."_ Shin said.

"What will happen to our bodies?" Mitsuo asked.

" _If we don't reach our bodies soon then we'll become spirits like the ones floating around us."_ Shin pointed up to.

Everyone looked up to see will-o-wisp floating above them.

Shin explained to Mitsuo who told the others that because they have mastered control of their spirits their minds could transition the change from the real world to the spirit world without them noticing. Shin also told the group that angry spirits will come for their bodies so they could leave this forest.

"We need to hurry." Isamu stated.

The group nodded their heads.

"Shin can you go ahead of us?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Shin shook his head. Shin walked over to Ryuunosuke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _Our powers will not work without our bodies."_ Shin said.

Isamu reached for his weapon but all he felt was the air.

"What the fuck? Where's Byakko?" Isamu yelled.

Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke reached for their own weapons but they too were gone.

" _They are in the physical world not in the spiritual."_ Shin said.

"Great weaponless and without our bodies, what else could go wrong?" Isamu muttered.

"That." Mitsuo pointed to.

Everyone turned around to see the forest entrance was closing in on them.

"Run!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

* * *

The four turtles started sprinting as fast as they could. The forest was closing in on them and some of the spirits were turning red and flying towards them. Mitsuo ducked and rolled across the ground as the spirit impacted with the ground and made grater. Ryuunosuke flipped over two spirits flying at him.

"We're almost there!" Mitsuo yelled.

As the four turtles ran with the forest closing in and spirits attacking them Shin left his body fall to the ground. Shin looked down at the ground to see one of the spirits he dodged was holding onto his ankle. Shin couldn't yell out for help nor was he noticed by the others as they ran.

Just as the forest was about to cave in on him Shin left his body being pulled up and away. Shin looked up to see Isamu was carrying him on his back.

"Hold on tight Shin!" Isamu yelled.

Isamu pushed his body as he ran towards Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke who were fending off incoming spirits.

"Move!" Isamu yelled.

Ryuunosuke and Mitsuo pushed Isamu carrying Shin on his back in front of them before running again.

Shin placed his hand on Isamu's side telling him,

" _Put me down. I'm only slowing you down."_

"Hell no Shin. If I stop we'll all be killed. Now shut up and let me save your life." Isamu yelled.

" _But-"_ Looking at Mitsuo for support.

"No buts Shin. Now let Isamu carry you." Mitsuo stated.

Shin turned his head to Mitsuo and nodded his head. He knew he wasn't going to win the battle so he just took his hand off of Isamu's side and let it dangle in the air.

"We have problems!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Everyone looked ahead of them to see a wall of angry spirits blocking their path.

"What are we going to do now?" Isamu yelled.

Behind them the forest was closing in on them but in front was angry spirits that wanted to take their bodies.

"Great now we have two choices on how to die." Isamu said sarcastically

Shin placed his hand on Isamu and demanded that he had to place down. Isamu obeyed because there was something in Shin's tone. Even in his mind Shin's emotions could be told easily just by skin to skin contact. When Isamu placed Shin down everyone noticed that Isamu's arm was glowing.

"So that's why Shin wanted to get down." Ryuunosuke said now realizing what was happening.

"But why is it glowing?" Mitsuo asked.

Isamu moved his sleeve away from his arm to examine it when all of a sudden a bolt of electricity shot out. The electricity moved through the air towards the angry spirits. The energy started to take form.

"That's him!" Isamu shouted.

"What's him?" Mitsuo asked. Ryuunosuke moved beside Isamu as the energy formed itself into the rat creature in the brown kimono. The creature looked at the wall of angry spirits, the creature placed his hand their side and summoned a small walking cane. The creature jumped at the wall of angry spirits, striking down with its cane the creature destroyed the wall of angry spirits.

"I'll hold off the wall! Run through to the other side!" The creature yelled.

The creature disappeared and reappeared pushing back with his hands as the wall continued to move towards the turtles.

The rat pushed with both of his hands but all he could do was slow the wall down just a bit. The wall was too strong for the small rat. Shin was going to run over to help the rat creature but the creature yelled,

"Don't worry about me! Go now my sons!"

* * *

Ryuunosuke and Isamu pulled Shin away with Mitsuo leading them out of the forest. As they left the forest each of the turtles returned to their bodies. Isamu reach onto his back and felt his beloved Byakko there. Shin walked over to Isamu and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" _Who was that?"_ Shin asked.

"Don't know." Isamu said.

"More importantly why did he call us his sons?" Mitsuo asked.

"I don't have the answers. I've never meant him before in my life." Isamu stated.

"But you were the one that the creature was summoned from." Mitsuo said.

Ryuunosuke stood between Mitsuo and Isamu. He could see it was getting heated and he didn't want it to break into a fight.

"Forget about the rat we need to find the artifact. After that we can have a long talk on our walk home. Agree?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Isamu and Mitsuo begrudgingly agreed but there was a dense atmosphere and silence as they looked for the lake that flowed backwards.

" _It's near."_ Shin told Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke closed his eye and used some of his energy to find the correct path to the lake.

"Follow me." Ryuunosuke said as he started running.

Mitsuo, Shin, and Isamu followed behind Ryuunosuke. Jumping over large ravines, hopping across rocks and tree limps until they discovered the lake they were looking for. Everyone hid behind some brush surveying the area.

"Where are they?" Mitsuo asked.

"Maybe in the water." Ryuunosuke said.

"We won't know until we get out there." Isamu stated.

Shin tugged on the sleeve of Mitsuo's clothes and pointed up. Directing everyone attention towards the tall rocks above the lake they saw a small chest resting on the edge of the cliff.

"We have a reason now." Isamu said pulling out Byakko.

Isamu charged towards the lake. Shin, Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke couldn't stay hidden so they joined Isamu pulling out their own weapons as they ran into the lake. The water under their feet was moving them closer and closer to the middle with each step. It took some of their strength to stay still.

* * *

"Do you think they got it wrong?" Mitsuo asked.

Shin pointed up towards the waterfall and shook his head.

Everyone turned to see small droplets of water jump from the waterfall and fall into the lake. The small droplets grew in size and started take form into large creatures with fangs, claws, and spikes on their back.

"You had to ask." Isamu grunted pulling Byakko closer to himself.

The creatures ran towards the turtles. Each turtle took to their own corner in the lake, dividing the groups of water demons as more and more grew from the lake under them.

One water demon went to punch Isamu. Isamu moved to the side and blocked another incoming punch with Byakko. But because he was facing water the demon's attack moved from Byakko towards Isamu. Isamu grabbed on end of Byakko and spun his weapon. Isamu charged at the water demons, slicing and stabbing with his weapon all he could do was create some distance between the growing number and size closing in on him.

"Mitsuo!" Isamu yelled.

Mitsuo was slicing and twirling his Banrai but just like Isamu there was no stopping these creatures. Two demons fell back into the water and reappeared behind Mitsuo, twice their normal size they took both of Mitsuo's shoulders and pushed him into the lake. Mitsuo barely had time to get a breath of air before he was submerged under water. Mitsuo struggled to move and as he tried to shake off the demons. Bubbles started to form and float to the surface of the water. Mitsuo looked over in the corner of his eye, he saw one of his comrades, no, his friend feet running towards him.

"Shin you need to get to the chest!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Shin looked towards Mitsuo as he was being submerged in the water.

"I got him go!" Ryuunosuke ordered as he sliced down the middle with Gunshin. Shin looked back at Mitsuo then to Ryuunosuke. Shin nodded his head and ran towards the waterfall.

Ryuunosuke started running towards Mitsuo. More and more water demons appeared blocking his path.

"Let me move!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Taking Gunshin in both of his hands Ryuunosuke focused his energy into the blade. Gunshin took some of Ryuunosuke's energy and turned it into blue flames that intertwined with its self.

"By the dragon's fire, you shall burn for your mistakes!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Ryuunosuke with the help of Gunshin released a stream of blue fire at the demons. The demons evaporated into the air. Ryuunosuke ran over to Mitsuo and pulled him out of the water.

"Mitsuo are you okay?" Ryuunosuke asked very panicked.

Mitsuo was coughing some water out of his body.

"Peachy." Mitsuo spat.

Ryuunosuke and Mitsuo chuckled.

"Shin!" Isamu yelled.

Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke looked up and exclaimed, "Shin!" at the same time.

Looking up each of the gasped as they watched in horror Shin dangling over the edge with one of the water demons holding him by his throat, a capsule of water covered his head. If the fall didn't kill him then Shin would surely drown.

* * *

"Isamu!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Isamu was distracted with what was happening to Shin that he forgot about the water demons around him. Isamu was pushed to the edge of the lake, as Isamu shook off the attack some of the water demons returned to the lake and formed streams of water around Isamu.

"I'll get Isamu you get Shin." Ryuunosuke ordered.

Mitsuo nodded his head and sprinted forward towards Shin. Ryuunosuke summoned some of his energy back into Gunshin and released another shot next to Isamu. The streams holding Isamu lost some of its power leaving Isamu enough time and energy to pull out Byakko and channel some of his energy into it. Isamu used the movement of the water to help him turn and twist around.

"Leaving Wind make my enemies disappear into the air!" Isamu yelled.

The water around Isamu and Ryuunosuke was sucked up into the tornado Isamu created. Almost all the water disappeared thanks to Isamu but the waterfall still stood and started to refill the lake. More water demons started to form and move towards Isamu and Ryuunosuke.

Back to back the two turtles ready themselves for a fight.

Above them Mitsuo was climbing the rocks to the top but he was running out of time. Shin's body was losing strength and his limps were as heavy as lead. In the back of his mind he remembered what his master Juto told him. If someone is holding back the mission then forget them and leave them to die. Mitsuo's body shook, how could he possibility forget about Shin but then again the mission must come first. Mitsuo took out Banrai and channeled some energy into his weapon. As Banrai glowed, Mitsuo made his decision.

"Banrai strike down my enemies with your thunder!"

Mitsuo's body and Banrai turned around and around, Mitsuo flew up towards Shin and the water demon. Shin looked down through the water and clouded vision to see Mitsuo flying towards him with Banrai ready to strike him down. Shin closed his eyes because he didn't want to see his own death by the one person he thought of as a friend. Shin relaxed his body as Mitsuo came closer and closer.

In the last second Shin felt his body fall backwards he opened his eyes to see Mitsuo cut the arm that was holding him. As Shin fell backwards Mitsuo threw one part of Banrai at the water demon; hooking the demon in the head and dragging it to the ground. The other part he flung so the chain could hook onto Shin's leg and the weapon its self could link the two to each other. Mitsuo held onto the chain holding Shin tightly while digging the one he threw at the water demon towards him. The demon dissipated; Mitsuo pulled Shin up towards him and freed him from Banrai. Shin nodded his head and placed a hand on Mitsuo's shoulder.

* * *

" _Thanks."_ Shin said.

"Anything for a friend." Mitsuo smiled.

" _I thought I was going to die."_ Shin admitted.

Mitsuo shook his head.

"I would never kill a friend." Mitsuo said placing his hand on Shin's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze.

Shin and Mitsuo turned their heads back to the waterfall when a gigantic tower of blue flames. Mitsuo and Shin ran over to the edge to see the entire lake and waterfall was gone leaving only Ryuunosuke and Isamu on the ground. Isamu was behind a badly wounded Ryuunosuke.

Shin used his energy and the two moved quickly to the bottom of grater of what use to be the lake with the chest in Mitsuo's arms.

"What happened?" Mitsuo demanded.

Isamu cradling Ryuunosuke's body in his arms could only say,

"He protected me. He saved me."

* * *

The two turtles looked down at Ryuunosuke. He had burns all across his chest and arms. Part of his face was burned. The ones on his chest looked like they were third degree while the rest where second. But the ones on his arms received the brunt of the attack; fourth degree. Ryuunosuke would never be able to battle again.

" _What do we do now?"_ Shin asked through Mitsuo.

Isamu, Mitsuo, and Shin looked at each other.

"We have to kill him." Isamu said with no emotion.


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kill him?" Mitsuo stuttered.

Isamu nodded his head.

"He can't fight and all he can do is weigh us down. A loose end." Isamu said looking at Mitsuo and Shin.

Isamu took out Byakko and slowly placed Ryuunosuke's body on the ground. Thankful Ryuunosuke was unconscious and couldn't feel anything…yet. Shin grabbed part of Byakko as Isamu hover the tip of it over Ryuunosuke's body. Shaking his head no Shin couldn't believe that Isamu was about to kill Ryuunosuke especially after saving his life. But then Shin could feel it, Isamu was shaking. He was scared, upset, and angry he was about to kill Ryuunosuke because that was what he has been taught. This is what everyone has been taught; complete the mission without failure.

" _There has to be another way."_ Shin said through Isamu.

"What way? If we don't kill Ryuu then the masters will!" Isamu yelled.

Isamu who was the most stubborn and ruthless out of the four of them was on the verge of tears. Shin could see the string tied from Ryuunosuke to Isamu were strong. Their arms were intertwined with red rope just like Ryuunosuke was with everyone else.

"We will find another way. I will not abandon my friend." Mitsuo said.

"He's not friend. He's a brother." Isamu corrected.

* * *

There was no turning back, they were about to disobey their masters and go rouge for the first time in their lives. As Mitsuo was about to discard the chest with the second artifact when Hisomi appeared in front of them. Each turtle pulled out their weapon ready to fight off their master when Hisomi shook his head.

Walking over to Shin Hisomi reach out with his hand towards Shin. Shin grasped it tightly.

" _Hello my student."_ Hisomi said.

Shin with wide eyes looked at Hisomi with new eyes. Hisomi had deep raspy voice but it was gentle at the same time.

" _Master?"_ Shin said in disbelief.

Hisomi nodded his head.

" _I see that Ryuunosuke is mortally wounded."_ Hisomi said looking at Ryuunosuke.

" _I will not abandon him."_ Shin said.

" _I will not sway your opinion when you are this determined my student."_ Hisomi said.

" _What will you do to us?"_ Shin asked.

"I will take you to a place where you will be safe from the other masters. A place where Ryuunosuke can be healed and where your questions will be answered." Hisomi said.

" _Why are you doing this?"_ Shin asked in disbelief.

"I do this for you my student. I have raised you since you were young and now I know the joys that I have forgot in my immortal life. If this cost me anything, this I will be at peace helping my student." Hisomi explained.

Shin shook his head.

" _You can't die! I won't let you!"_ Shin yelled.

Hisomi shook his head.

 _"I give you my strength. Use this to help form your own future. Goodbye Shin I hope we meet again in another life."_ Hisomi said.

A small smile formed on Hisomi's face. Hisomi channeled his energy through his body to Shin through theirs hands. A bright light covered Shin's entire body. Isamu and Mitsuo covered their eyes with their sleeves. If Shin could he would cry out in pain. Shin collapsed on the ground. Mitsuo dropped the chest and ran to his friend's side.

* * *

"Shin? Shin? What did you do to him?" Mitsuo demanded.

Hisomi placed two fingers on the side of Mitsuo's head and told him to follow him if he wanted Ryuunosuke to live.

Isamu carried Ryuunosuke carefully on his back with Hisomi carrying Shin and Mitsuo carrying the chest on his shoulders.

In silence Hisomi took the turtles away from everything they knew to another world. As they left the area they heard the sound of glass shattering.

"What was that?" Isamu asked.

But Hisomi remained tight lip.

"Just like Shin in the beginning." Mitsuo muttered.

Ryuunosuke was on a cot inside. Ryuunosuke pushed his mind in the far corners of his mind to escape the world until his body was gone. He knew he was going to die because he could no longer hold his weapon or fight by his friend's side. All he wished was for his friends to kill him rather than one of the masters.

Hisomi took the four turtles to a small house on top of a hill. Hisomi lowered the ship in a forest clearing near the house. Lowering the plank Isamu and Mitsuo carrying Ryuunosuke on a makeshift stretcher off the ship, Hisomi carried Shin down with Isamu and Mitsuo.

"Where now?" Mitsuo asked.

Hisomi moved his head towards the house placing Shin on the ground. Taking the chest off the boat, Hisomi fly away from the four turtles.

"What now?" Isamu asked.

"You tell me."

* * *

Isamu and Mitsuo with their weapons out turned around to see a short very plump old man with a straw hat, red vest, and loin cloth. Behind the man was a small child with long brown hair, red kimono, and sandals.

"Who are you?" Mitsuo demanded.

"Relax kumquats if I really wanted to hurt you I would have. Master Hisomi sent word of your arrival." The old man said.

"That still doesn't answer my question old man." Isamu snarled.

In a quick movement of his hand the old hand threw a stick and hit Isamu in the forehead.

"Watch your manners speaking to your elders. I am the Ancient One and this is my student." The Ancient One gestured to the child behind him.

The child stood a head taller than the Ancient One. Covering their eyes with their hair the child nodded their head.

"Doesn't talk much. Now we must get your friends inside to rest." The Ancient One said.

Mitsuo and Isamu couldn't say anything but agree to the Ancient One's words. Picking up Shin and throwing him on Isamu's back, Isamu and Mitsuo carried Ryuunosuke up the hill and into the house. The child carried the chest with the Ancient One leading.

The child disappeared into the house with the chest. Shin and Ryuunosuke were placed in a large room with some futons laid out for the four of them. Placing their weapons beside their head Isamu and Mitsuo looked around at the place. It was very quiet with a small forest beside the house, if you were silent and listen then you could hear a stream nearby. Below the mountain was a neighboring village. The house itself was set up like a traditional Japanese style it was a bit larger on the inside than it looked. A small kitchen-dining room with sitting on the floor, a bathroom that had a toilet separate from the bathtub and shower, two bedrooms one was being used by them and other they guessed was either the kid or the Ancient Ones, and one large dojo with weapons and training dummies ready to be used by anyone.

* * *

"What now? How do you think this Ancient One will heal Ryuu?" Mitsuo asked.

Just as he asked both turtles turned to see Ryuu was waking up. He was short of breath, clenching his teeth together he was trying his best to suppress his pain but it was too much for him. Ryuunosuke let out a blood curdling scream. Mitsuo and Isamu ran over to Ryuunosuke to try to calm and talk to him.

"Ryuu! Ryuu! It's me Mitsuo everything is alright!" Mitsuo yelled.

"You're safe Ryuu. We're here with someone who will save you!" Isamu added.

But Ryuunosuke's pain made everything everyone was saying nothing but a buzzing noise in his ears.

"Ancient One we need help!" Isamu yelled.

Isamu and Mitsuo ripped their sleeves off and wrapped them around Ryuunosuke's limps so they could hold them.

Ancient One and the child came running in with a large bucket of water.

"Quickly Shadow get ready!" The Ancient One ordered.

While the child he was calling Shadow placed the large bucket of water on the floor next to them as they sat beside Ryuunosuke.

"Step aside." Shadow said.

Mitsuo and Isamu shook their head.

"If you want him out of pain then you need to step away.

Mitsuo and Isamu looked at each other, moved their eyes to Ryuunosuke who was in agony. Looking at Shadow they moved aside from Ryuunosuke.

The Ancient One bent down and pour out some herbs he set on fire. Ryuunosuke inhaled some of it and fell asleep.

"He's still in pain but at least he's a sleep." The Ancient One said.

"What are you going to do with the bucket?" Isamu asked.

"I'm going to heal Ryuunosuke." Shadow said.

* * *

Shadow place their hand in the bucket, their hand started to glow a light blue. The two turtles watched in amazement as the child took the water out of the bucket with their hand, the water hovered in the air just above Ryuunosuke. Shadow took their other hand and moved their hands above the water.

"Watch." Shadow said.

Shadow lowered the water until it encapsulated Ryuunosuke's entire body. Ryuunosuke's body started to glow light blue like Shadow's hands. And in one swift movement Shadow lowered the water into Ryuunosuke's body until their hands laid on their chest.

Ryuunosuke's wounds were completely gone. Only the old scars he received like his eye remained.

"Is he…" Isamu trailed off.

"He's okay. All his wounds from the fire have been healed. He just needs to rest." Shadow said.

Shadow stood up with the help of the Ancient One. The Ancient One carried the bucket for Shadow as they left the room.

"Thank you Shadow." Isamu and Mitsuo said.

Shadow nodded their head and left.

All the two turtles could do was sleep for the day and wake to see what would happen next.

The next morning Isamu, Mitsuo, and Shin woke up. Shin had a huge headache but beside this he was fine. Ryuunosuke was still sleeping but when Shadow came in to examine him again they said he was fine.

* * *

"Thanks kid." Isamu said.

"Just helping you four out. I heard what you guys did." Shadow said.

Isamu, Shin, and Mitsuo looked at each other.

"Don't worry about it. Ancient One will protect you." Shadow said.

"What about you?" Mitsuo asked.

Shadow ignored what Mitsuo said and left the room to finish their chores.

"I still can't tell if who the kid is." Isamu said.

Shin placed his hand on both Mitsuo and Isamu's shoulder.

" _Do you think he's okay?"_ Shin asked.

"He? Mitsuo asked.

Shin nodded.

" _Shadow is a seven year old boy. Just needs a haircut."_ Shin said.

"Oh." Mitsuo and Isamu said at the same time.

"What happened?" Ryuunosuke asked.

The three turtles ran over to their fallen brother's side. Ryuunosuke was sitting up, placing his hand on his head he looked over at the others.

* * *

"Ryuu!? Are you okay?" Isamu asked.

Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

"We were worried about you. Do you remember what happened?" Mitsuo asked.

Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

Ryuunosuke looked towards Isamu and asked, "Are you okay Isamu?"

Isamu nodded his head.

"Worry about yourself for once Ryuu." Isamu said with a flash of guilt.

"Sorry just wanted to make sure." Ryuunosuke said very sympathetic towards Isamu.

Isamu and Mitsuo helped Ryuunosuke up. He wobbled a bit but after taking a few steps he was okay.

"Where are we?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Shin placed his hand on Ryuunosuke's shoulder.

" _Japan. Master Hisomi brought us here after you were injured."_ Shin said.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Ryuunosuke asked.

" _I don't know but I hope I can see him again."_ Shin said.

Shin was finally able to talk to his master without either one of them breaking their vow. Now Hisomi disappeared leaving them so he could face the consequences of their actions.

"Hope you can do." Ryuunosuke said giving Shin a slight squeeze on his shoulder.

Shin turned his face towards Ryuunosuke.

" _How are you doing?"_ Shin asked.

Ryuunosuke looked at Shin confused.

"Yes I am fine. Why would you ask?" Ryuunosuke asked.

" _Because you are shaking."_ Shin stated.

Ryuunosuke didn't notice but it was true his body was shaking a bit. Though the wounds and pain were gone but Ryuunosuke still remembered everything about it.

" _Do you want to talk about it?"_ Shin asked.

Ryuunosuke shook his head.

" _We don't have to use words we just need to go somewhere else."_ Shin explained.

"Where?" Ryuunosuke asked.

" _So you do want to talk about it."_ Shin chuckled.

" _We just need to go to the astral plane."_ Shin said.

Ryuunosuke a bit embarrassed said okay.

* * *

Shin and Ryuunosuke sat on the porch looking out towards the village below. Ryuunosuke and Shin sat down facing each other and closed their eyes. Slowing their breath Ryuunosuke and Shin transferred their minds to the astral plane so they could talk without using words.

" _So tell me what happened."_ Shin said.

At the same time Mitsuo and Isamu were helping Shadow get some fire wood. Mitsuo and Isamu chopped down dead trees into small pieces so Shadow could carry them back to the house. After Shadow left on his third trip Mitsuo finally asked Isamu about what happened at the lake.

"While the kid is gone, tell me what happened." Mitsuo said placing Banrai down.

Isamu leaning on Byakko with his back towards Mitsuo shook his head. The one person he could call friend was in his arms dying and he wanted to kill him.

"It's better to talk about it than to bottle it up." Mitsuo said in a calm voice.

Isamu placed his head on Byakko.

"It was terrible. We were surrounded by a never ending army. We couldn't stop fighting just to catch our breath. Ryuu…Ryuu." A lump formed in Isamu's throat. "Ryuu pushed me behind him and…told me to look away." Isamu stuttered.

The conservation went back to Ryuunosuke and Shin continuing where Isamu left off.

"No matter what we did the water demons became stronger. The more we destroyed the more appeared. I did the one thing I knew I could do. I pushed Isamu behind me and pulled Gunshin closer to me." Ryuunosuke said.

" _Then what?"_ Shin asked.

Shin reminded Ryuunosuke when they turned around a vortex of blue fire appeared and the entire lake and waterfall was gone.

"I asked Timaeus to help give me strength." Ryuunosuke said.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Ryuunosuke closed his good eye, Ryuunosuke's body started to glow blue with his marks from the dragon tattoo moving its way up and around his body. Gunshin started to glow and gather energy from Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke opened both eyes now blue and cat. Isamu was amazed to see Ryuunosuke with two visible eyes instead of his one closed eye and one open._

" _Isamu never forget that you are my friend and a friend to the others." Ryuunosuke told Isamu._

 _Ryuunosuke turned his attention back to the water demons._

" _Timaeus give me the strength to protect! Gunshin burn these demons and save my brothers!" Ryuunosuke yelled._

 _Ryuunosuke turned Gunshin around three hundred and sixty degrees forming an outline of a circle. Small little balls of flames formed around the circle as Ryuunosuke pulled Gunshin back and pointed the tip of the blade in the middle of the circle. Ryuunosuke pushed Gunshin through the circle, releasing a stream of blue flames at the water demons. The demons evaporated but the lake and waterfall remained. Isamu looked up above Ryuunosuke to see a translucent form of Ryuunosuke's dragon. Timaeus from what Ryuunosuke called released its own blue flame along with Ryuunosuke._

 _But this flame was more developed and controlled, Timaeus released his flame onto Ryuunosuke's attack but none of them knew the combine power of the two flames would create a destructive combination. The flames grew too powerful for Ryuunosuke to control in a split second Ryuunosuke canceled the attack as the entire lake was consumed. Placing himself between the attack and Isamu, Ryuunosuke threw himself onto Isamu as they were caught in the blast._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Isamu and Ryuunosuke said.

Ryuunosuke and Shin stared at each other just as Isamu and Mitsuo were doing.

"I feel the flames caressing my body and the heat coming off it." Ryuunosuke said.

" _It will not be easy to forget Ryuu but we will help you."_ Shin said.

Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

"I also need to talk to Shadow. He did something that I can never repay him for." Ryuunosuke said.

" _Let's return we need to find Mitsuo and Isamu."_ Shin said.

Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

The two friends returned to their bodies as Mitsuo and Isamu were leaving the forest with Shadow and the last load of fire wood.

* * *

A few minutes earlier Isamu and Mitsuo were staring at each other.

"So are we just going to continue staring or get past this?" Mitsuo asked.

"Get past what? I should have been the one to be on death's door. Beside Ryuu all I have is Byakko now. Master Chikara hates me now." Isamu said.

"I'm all alone now." Isamu muttered under his breath.

"You're not alone Isamu. You have me, Shin, and Ryuu." Mitsuo said.

"Yeah right." Isamu said very annoyed. "Ryuu has you and Shin and Shin is almost as devoted to you as he was with his master. All I had was Master Chikara." Isamu yelled.

"Then why were you on the verge of tears when Ryuu was dying?" Mitsuo asked with no emotion.

Isamu looked up to see Mitsuo looking at him with dead eyes he did not wavier from his question.

"I will ask you again; why were you on the verge of tears when Ryuu was dying? You said it yourself, Master Chikara is your only friend and now you have no one. Why would the great Isamu shed a tear for just someone he just met just under a week ago?" Mitsuo asked.

Isamu looked down at the ground he tighten his grip on Byakko. Mitsuo perked his head up.

"The kid is returning get your ass in gear so we can get out of here." Mitsuo said placing Banrai on his belt and picking up some wood.

Isamu placed Byakko on his back and carried the rest out so Shadow didn't have to do it again.

"I can do it." Shadow said.

But Isamu refused to give him anymore and walked away from Shadow and Mitsuo. Mitsuo took two logs off his stack and gave him some.

"Careful kid Isamu has his cloth in a knot." Mitsuo said trying to smooth the situation.

Shadow nodded his head and walked side by side with Mitsuo.

* * *

As the three exited the forest they were greeted by Ryuunosuke and Shin getting up after leaving the astral plane. Ryuunosuke turned his head side to side because it was very stiff from staying in one place for so long. As Ryuunosuke was turning his head Shin pointed up towards a lone Sakura tree. Placing his hand on Ryuunosuke's shoulder he asked through him to Shadow,

" _What's up with that tree?"_

Shadow looked up to the tree.

"That's the Ancient One's most prized possession in the entire world. Do you want to see?" Shadow asked.

Shin nodded his head.

Shadow took the four turtles up the hill to the lone tree. The closer they got they could see three markers at the top. Shadow walked up in front of the three markers, bowing his head and closing his eye Shadow knelt down and placed his hands together saying a small prayer under his breath.

The four turtles walked up the hill and stood behind Shadow. They looked at each marker and read the names on them;

* * *

 _Tang Shen: Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend. You will always be in my heart._

 _Hamato Yoshi: Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend. Never forgotten you will always my strength._

 _Hamato Splinter: Friend, Father, Son. I will never break my promise to you._

The Ancient One appeared behind the four turtles.

"Who are these people?" Isamu asked.

"Tang Shen and Yoshi were my adopted children. Splinter…" The Ancient One trailed off. "Splinter was great friend and father to his four sons." The Ancient One said looking at the three graves

"What happened to him?" Mitsuo asked.

"Do you really want to know young kumquat? You may not like the answer." The Ancient One said.

The four turtles nodded their heads.

"Let us return home for dinner then I will tell you who you really are." The Ancient One said leaving the four turtles and Shadow.


	12. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group walked back to the house where Shadow and the Ancient One started getting dinner ready. Shin joined in with helping preparing the food while the rest set the table and washed up.

After eating a quick meal Shadow left to go and retire to their room for the night.

The turtles stayed up and were given tea to drink.

* * *

"Tell us who this Splinter was." Isamu asked.

"First let's travel to the astral plane. I would like to let Shin join in with having to go through one of you." The Ancient One said.

The four turtles looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Traveling to the astral the four turtles sat around the Ancient One in a field of clouds and blue skies.

"I will first tell you a tale of an old father who lost his children. He had nowhere to go or live for now that he was all alone. The father raised his sons from the day they all met to the day they were taken from him. The father travel the distance each year to beg for his sons return. Even with his dying breath all he wished was to see his sons again." The Ancient One said.

 _"Please tell us."_ Shin pleaded.

"We need answers." Isamu added.

"Very well young kumquats but be warned what you are about to hear you may not like the outcome." The Ancient One warned.

But the four turtles didn't back down they needed answers and they were told from Master Hisomi that he had the answers.

The Ancient One nodded his head and told them the tale of Splinter and his four sons.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Long ago I was just finishing my chores around the house and village below when my friend Splinter appeared on my front door. Splinter was very panicked and quite upset; I ran over to my friend and asked him what was wrong. He told me that "friends" of ours took his four sons away from him because they believed they would be better for them. Splinter told them he didn't want his sons to be taken from him but the people who took them said he didn't have a choice. Splinter was transported away back to my house where we were standing now. Splinter and I went to the house where he was last with his sons. But as we passed the long bridge to travel to the home of the people who took his sons away a large barrier stood in front of us. We could not break or get around the area or find another way in. Splinter was beside himself, he was all alone. I stood beside Splinter as he weep for his sons and what was to come to them._

 _I took Splinter back to my house to rest. He was an old man who a weak heart even in his young age. Splinter couldn't move or talk all he did for two weeks was staring at the ceiling in my ready room and wonder about his four sons. Splinter couldn't stay here much longer, there were too many memories of his son in my house and the boys only stayed here for a few days. No, Splinter had to go home and try to recuperate in his own home. I told Splinter he could come back anytime and I would be there for him._

 _Splinter thanked me and disappeared back on a boat home._

 _I still wonder why he chooses to go home when more memories of his family were there but I didn't want to push it. He was a father who just lost his sons._

 _For years after that Splinter would go back here on the long travel from New York to Japan and stay here for two weeks on the anniversary of his son's disappearance to try and see them even if they didn't know who he was. But alas he never saw them in his life time again. His body was growing older and weaker. The stress of the journey and racing thoughts of what was happening to his sons made his heart weaker and weaker with each trip. It was twelve years after his son's disappearance his body finally collapsed. Splinter on his last journey with me went to plead his case again but as we crossed the familiar bridge, he collapsed on the ground grasping his chest. Splinter pleaded with me not to allow him to die here._

 _I carried my friend back home to my house where he laid on his bed soaked with sweat and tears. Splinter looked at me clutching the blanket over his cold body and chest with each beat. Splinter looked at me with heavy eye lids and pleaded for me to save his sons. He knew he was going to die and he wasn't going to see his sons again. Pulling out a picture from his kimono Splinter looked at the old torn picture that has been folded and unfolded so many times. He stared at the picture and smiled at the memories before he came here. Splinter handed me the picture and told me that he wanted me to hold the picture so when I found his sons they would know they were loved by their father._

 _I held Splinter's hand as his eyes started to finally close for the final time. His chest moved up and down until it finally stopped. I wiped the last tears from his eyes and mourned for one day until I buried his body on the hill with his family. Splinter is still waiting for his sons to return and remember their time together._

 _I still continue the journey to the bridge and plead with the ones that took Splinter's sons away. I will honor my friend's dying wish to be able to watch his sons from above the clouds be reunited with the memories of their time together and his undying love for them._

 _Finally years later I am able to make due on my promise to Splinter. He finally gets to see his sons together though they do not know it they are together and are forming bonds with each other. Love may not be there but they will soon see they are more than just comrades in battle, or brothers in words. No, they are family; the Hamato family._

* * *

The Ancient One looked up with tears starting to form in his eyes at the four young turtles.

Confusion mainly but there was variety of emotions underneath the mask of stone cold ninjas they were trained to become from an early age.

"Do you still have this picture?" Ryuunosuke asked.

The Ancient One nodded his head.

"Can you show us?" Mitsuo asked.

"I fear what will happen what would happen after you see it." the Ancient One tried to explain.

 _"Please. We need to know."_ Shin pleaded.

"It's better to know than to assume the worse." Isamu added.

"Very well just remember what I have warned you." The Ancient One said.

The Ancient One and the turtles left the astral plane and returned to the room they were in.

"Come with me." The Ancient One said.

* * *

The Ancient One brought the turtles into his room towards the back where he had two shelves with framed pictures and items like flowers and foods with incense around them. Ryuunosuke and Shin looked closer at the pictures; one was of a beautiful woman with long black hair and a smile that could light up the room. The other was a young man with slick black hair but if you looked closer into his eyes you could see the weight of the world just from a picture.

"Are these your children?" Ryuunosuke asked.

The Ancient One nodded his head.

"My Yoshi and Tang Shen." The Ancient One said looking in the distance.

The Ancient One shook his head trying to get rid of the memory then moved to a small box in the closet. Pulling out very carefully the Ancient One picked up the photo and turned around to the turtles.

"This is Splinter's family." The Ancient One said.

The four turtles crowded around the Ancient One in one great gasp the four turtles carefully looked in great detail the photo of Splinter and his sons.

"This is the rat." Isamu muttered in disbelief.

"T-this can't b-be." Ryuunosuke stammered.

"How is this possible?" Mitsuo demanded looking at the Ancient One for answers.

Shin placed his shaking hand on Mitsuo's shoulder and asked through him,

 _"Is this true?"_

The Ancient One nodded his head.

The old picture with worn and slight ripped edges with yellowish aged tone the four turtles looked at the picture of Splinter the rat in brown kimono and his four turtle sons. Each turtle pointed out themselves.

The Ancient One looked up at the four confused, emotional turtles.

"You are brothers, young kumquats. You are family. You were loved so much by Splinter." The Ancient One stated.

* * *

The Ancient One placed the picture back into the small chest and returned it back into his closet. The Ancient One dismissed the turtles to let them think about everything they were just told and saw.

Isamu walked in silence towards the forest to release all his anger on something other than people and the Ancient One's property. Shin walked to the back to sit and watch the village bellow. Mitsuo and Ryuunosuke returned to their room to mediate and sleep on what just transpired.

The Ancient One walked to a small room and tapped on the screen door.

"Yes?" a sleepy voice said.

"Shadow we need to do it soon." The Ancient One whispered in an urgent tone.

A break silence then the movement of blankets and cracking of bones. The door the Ancient One opened a bit with an annoyed Shadow at the door.

"I thought we were going to wait." Shadow said still waking up.

"Yes but they are more divided now and we need them to remember." The Ancient One said.

"Fine but I need time to set up." Shadow said rubbing his eyes on his wrist.

The Ancient One nodded his head and left so Shadow could gather some things from his room.

Shadow walked into the dojo with six candles and a small knife with a decorative gold handle and curved blade.

* * *

Quickly Shadow cut one of his fingers with the knife. On the tatami floor Shadow started to write on the floor a pentagram with six points instead of five; each point had to be painted with a new finger. Shadow cut another tip of his finger and painted a circle to enclose the pentagram and another to write in a lost ancient language, final cut to enclose the writing with the pentagram.

Shadow placed the knife in the middle of the room and placed the six candles on the tips of each point of the pentagram. The pentagram took up most of the room. Shadow knelt down on the ground in the middle of the pentagram, waiting for everything to start in the darkness of the dojo. Only the light of the moon showed a bit of the boy and the room.

It was past midnight when the Ancient One found the four turtles and brought them back into the house. Shin, Mitsuo, and Ryuunosuke were easy but Isamu was letting out all his anger against anything that came in his way. Blinded by the new found knowledge of his father and brother he couldn't contain his emotions even with his training. How could he care about anything now after being taught by his master that he was alone in this world and would die alone.

The Ancient One forcing some and dragging the others into the dojo. The Ancient One pushed the four turtles into the room kicking and screaming. The Ancient One closed the door and locked the doors shut.

"You are not leaving until you get your heads fix." The Ancient One yelled.

The four turtles looked around the dojo and saw Shadow sitting on the floor.

"What's going on?" Isamu demanded.

Shin was about to take a step forward when Shadow yelled, "Don't"

Shin looked down and saw in the dimly lit room the pentagram Shadow drew on the room.

Shadow stood up and pointed to the four points

"Go" Shadow said.

"First tell us what is going on!" Isamu yelled.

Shadow shook his head.

"Do you want answers to your questions?" Shadow asked.

The four turtles looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Then go." Shadow said.

* * *

With no other choice the four turtles took their place on the four points; Ryuunosuke and Mitsuo on the left side while Shin and Isamu were on the right. Shadow took his place at the top of the point, Shadow snapped his fingers and the six candles lit up, the windows shut with a loud boom. The only light in the room now were the candles leaving the four turtles and Shadow in the dark.

Shadow placed his fingertips together and moved them up above his head and lowered them to his waist. Shadow looked in the corner of his eye each turtle standing on the points of the pentagram. The flames of the candles moved and dance with the shadows cast by the candles themselves. The flames moved towards the empty place; slowly the flames started to take a form each of the turtles were familiar with.

"Splinter?" Isamu muttered under his breath.

Splinter looked at the four turtles and smiled. Splinter nodded his head at Shadow and closed his eyes.

"Let's do this." Shadow slammed his hands onto the words written onto the pentagram.

The words started to glow and turn clockwise lighting up the pentagram with each turtle standing on it. Splinter disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the pentagram, kneeling in the middle of the pentagram. Splinter's body disappeared and broke into four small balls of fire. The balls of fire flew at the four turtles, the turtles bodies were engulfed in small tornadoes of fire. Shadow looked up and moved the pentagram around them around until each turtle had a small pentagram like the one on the ground under their feet.

Each turtle felt the flames and the flood of memories being pulled and placed in their heads. Everyone fell to their knees and started screaming in agony they couldn't understand what was happening but like a chain breaking in their ears the memories of their father and their lives together returned.

It was like a watching a movie outside of their bodies the four turtles were witnesses to their lives together, the love that each received from their father and each other. Then each of the turtles turned around to see Splinter standing behind them.

All of a sudden the four turtles started running over to Splinter their bodies going backwards in time until they were four toddlers running into their father's arms crying.

 _"There, there my sons. I am right here."_ Splinter said trying to calm his sons.

 _"I'm always with you."_ Splinter said as his body started to disappear.

* * *

Each turtle received part of Splinter in their heart and new found knowledge of what happened to them and their father. The four turtles turned around and walked forward, slowly aging back to their normal bodies. Their bodies were warmed by the light of their father and when they opened their eyes again they were back in the room but Shadow was nowhere. The doors to the dojo open but the four turtles didn't want to leave. Now knowing their lives together before they were taken away they now wanted to know everything about each other.

Stories were told, new memories were formed. Friendships turned to newfound brotherhoods. And even though they were raised solely by their masters alone the four comrades now brothers return with new identities and their original names given to them by their father. Though they would still be called by the names they were given, it was their choice to stay with them but to be forced by the power of others.

"What do we do now?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"We find the tribunal." Mitsuo said.

"And finish what our father wanted." Isamu added.

Shin nodded his head.

The four turtles had a new mission; return to the tribunal and get the answers to why they were taken away from their father but there was one who wanted nothing but revenge.

Darkness formed in the young turtle's heart and it grew and grew as the days passed. Now with the new knowledge of his birth and sudden disappearance of their father the young turtle wanted the lives of each of the Tribunal members for what they did to him.


	13. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The turtles left the dojo the next morning looking for the Ancient One and Shadow to thank them and leave. But as they were leaving the Ancient One was digging a hole next to the three on the hill. The four turtles ran as fast as they could up to the hill.

"Look." Mitsuo pointed out.

A small cloth was lying on the ground next to the Ancient One and the freshly dug hole.

"What's going on!?" Isamu demanded.

The Ancient One with his back to the turtles let out a deep breath and looked into the morning sky. The reds, pinks, orange, and yellows were still mixing together with the morning sun as the Ancient One stared deeply trying to forget everything.

"Shadow died last night." The Ancient One stated.

The four turtles couldn't believe what they were hearing, turning to the white cloth Shin slowly pulled the white cloth off to see Shadow laying there, almost sleeping.

"How?" Ryuunosuke demanded.

"The ceremony to return your broke and sealed memories was too much for his body. His heart stopped and I couldn't restart it." The Ancient One stated.

Shin replaced the cloth over the young boy's face and looked at the Ancient One.

"How could you make him do that!?" Isamu yelled.

"I didn't. He wanted to do it. We didn't think it would stress his heart that much." The Ancient One said.

Shin placed his hand on Mitsuo's shoulder saying,

* * *

 _"There's blood on his face."_

The Ancient One nodded his head.

"He started crying tears of blood but he couldn't stop the ceremony. He wanted you four to have a chance to see your father and remember who you were before everything." The Ancient One said.

The Ancient One turned to the turtles.

"Will you help me?" The Ancient One asked.

The four turtle looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Mitsuo and Shin slowly picked Shadow's body up and placed him in the freshly dug hole. Isamu and Ryuunosuke replaced the dirt while the Ancient One wrote on some stone a new marker.

The Ancient One placed the marker at the top of the grave and took a step back so the four turtles could read what he wrote.

 _Shadow Kirisawa; Friend and Son your life was given for the greater good._

* * *

The Ancient One and the turtles prayed for a bit at the four graves then left to gather their things so they could leave.

But as they were getting ready they heard the Ancient One scream. The four turtles ran outside to see their former masters outside with the Ancient One in Juto's grasp. Chikara and Kon were holding an unconscious Hisomi while Juto was holding the Ancient One by his throat.

"Hey!" Mitsuo yelled as he turned his body into a saw and flew up towards Juto and the Ancient One.

Juto released his grip and pushed backwards as Mitsuo came flying by.

Shin ran over as the Ancient One fell to the ground. Ryuunosuke and Isamu turned their attention towards the other three masters.

"You shall burn by the power of Gunshin!" Ryuunosuke yelled as he released some of his energy at Kon.

Kon and Chikara moved Hismoi's body so they could use him as a shield but they forgot that Isamu was a wind user.

"Byakko help me show them the true meaning of honor!" Isamu demanded.

Byakko and Isamu turned around in a small tornado and pushed Ryuunosuke's attack and divided it into two. The two flames moved around Hisomi and returned their attention to Kon and Chikara.

"He's a loose end anyway." Chikara said.

Kon nodded his head.

Chikara and Kon released their grip on Hisomi so they could block Ryuunosuke's attack with their own elements. Kon created a wall of water from his hands while Chikara summoned the earth from below.

Shin watched as his master fell to the ground. Shin summoned some of his energy so he could travel at the speed of light and catch his master.

Shin placed his hand against Hisomi's face trying to communicate with him.

But Hisomi went through almost a week of intense interrogation by the hands of his former masters. Hisomi was covered in bruises, cuts, broken and set bones. Shin could feel he was still alive but barely Shin didn't know how he survived but could feel a difference in him. Hisomi no longer had his power or immortality.

* * *

 _'Human?'_ Shin thought.

"Yes we stripped Hisomi of his immortality after he came back from his journey without the four of you and told us he gave you to the Ancient One for the truth." Chikara stated floating down to the ground with Kon.

Mitsuo, Ryuunosuke, and Isamu regrouped around Shin and Hisomi while Juto floated over to Kon and Chikara.

"Why would you do that?" Isamu demanded.

"He broke the law between the four of us and for that he must pay." Kon stated.

Shin shook his head.

Mitsuo, Isamu, and Ryuunosuke stood in front of Shin and Hisomi with their weapons out.

"You took us from our father and erased our lives. For what?" Mitsuo asked.

"Each of you showed the potential to be greater than you were but that rat wasn't training you the way you needed. So we stepped in and took over your training." Juto said.

"Never again!" Ryuunosuke said as he released some of his energy into Gunshin. "I will never let you erase my past, my memories, and my family from me ever again!"

Ryuunosuke released a powerful blue flame at the three masters. Kon shook his head and summoned two small balls of water into his hand. Kon created a dome over both himself and the two other masters to protect themselves from Ryuunsouke's attack.

Ryuunosuke shook his head.

"I will never let you take anyone away from me!" Ryuunosuke screamed.

* * *

Ryuunsouke's body started to glow blue, closing his eyes and opening them again to reveal the blue cat eye, a gift from Timaeus. With Timaeus help Ryuunosuke's flame grew in power, Mitsuo, Isamu, and Shin feared Ryuunosuke would lose control like he did the last time but Ryuunosuke told them not to worry.

"I will never harm my brothers." Ryuunosuke said.

The dome around the three masters started to break and shatter. Kon placed his hands in front of the blast to hold it off for the other two masters so they could escape. Kon placed two small mittens of water over his hands so they wouldn't burn but Ryuunosuke's attack was growing in power and strength. At the same time Mitsuo with the help of Banrai sliced down at Juto. Juto blocked it with his swords but was pushed away from Ryuunosuke and Isamu. Chikara flew at her former student with her kanabo. Isamu blocked with Byakko as Chikara pushed down with her kanabo. Isamu swung Byakko and pushed Chikara in midair away from him. Lowering his body Isamu pushed off the ground and flew towards Chikara. Chikara and Isamu pushed themselves into the forest near the Ancient One's house.

Shin stayed with Hisomi and the Ancient One trying to use his energy to heal them in some way. Shin worried that the Ancient One or Hisomi would be the next graves dug today if he didn't heal them quickly. The Ancient One had a broke trachea and crushed larynx, Shin placed his hand over the Ancient One's throat was started to heal it from the inside out as the Ancient One gasped and flailed his body for air.

"Don't worry Shin. I got him. Worry about the Hisomi and the Ancient One!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Shin nodded his head and turned attention towards Hisomi and the Ancient One.

"Timaeus I plead with you give me the strength to save my brothers, save my friends, save everyone!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed.

Ryuunosuke's body started to glow blue, the flames from Ryuunosuke's attack moved away from Kon and moved into and encircled Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke's body transformed and turned into his dragon form. Kon looked up and saw Ryuunosuke fly down and release a stream of fire at him. Kon jumped away and quickly transformed into his own dragon form to take on Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke and Kon flew into the air, Kon sliced across Ryuunosuke with his powerful claws. Ryuunosuke pushed his wings back and dropped down towards the ground. Ryuunosuke grabbed onto Kon's tail with his own and tried to throw him to the ground. Kon pulled Ryuunosuke to the ground as well and the two fell to the ground.

* * *

Two graters were created from the impact of the two dragons. Ryuunosuke's body changed back to normal as did Kon. Ryuunosuke was laying on his back with Gunshin just a few feet from him in the dirt with Kon floated over to him. Landing beside him Kon bent down pulling out his katana. Kon placed the tip of the blade against Ryuunosuke's throat.

"Will you beg for mercy?" Kon asked.

"Never." Ryuunosuke said.

"Why did you leave behind everything you were taught?" Kon asked.

"Because I rather live knowing my past then what you have done to me." Ryuunosuke said.

"There is one thing you need to know Ryuunosuke." Kon said taking the sword away from Ryuunosuke's throat.

"What?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I knew this would happen." Kon said.

"What do you mean?" Ryuunosuke asked in disbelief.

"Chikara has the ability to see into the future and while not all her predictions come true I knew this one would. Now my time on this earth has come to the end." Kon said.

Kon bent down and placed two fingers on Ryuunosuke's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Ryuunosuke demanded.

"Live Ryuunosuke. Live the life you need to live. Defeat the darkness." Kon said.

Ryuunosuke looked up and watched as his master's body started to glow blue.

"I give you everything. Let the flames take over and show you the light that needs to continue to burn." Kon said.

Ryuunosuke feel the power from Kon transmit into his own. But at the same time the water from Kon was fighting with the fire that was his domain. Ryuunosuke let out a scream of agony as Kon's body disappeared and was replaced with water that fell to the ground, encircling Ryuunosuke's unconscious body.

* * *

At the same time Chikara and Isamu were destroying the forest beside the Ancient One's house. Isamu and Chikara swung their weapons at each other, shockwave after shockwave Chikara and Isamu were nowhere near tired. The forest around them filled with tall trees was nothing but stumps and flat land.

"What's wrong Isamu are you tired? Is the weight of others slowing you down?" Chikara taunted.

Isamu shook his head.

"I am stronger because of them. They do not weigh me down. My brothers give me strength." Isamu said.

"Then show me Isamu. Show me the power you acquired from others then being by my side." Chikara said.

Chikara jumped back and released all of her energy around her. Isamu shielded his eyes and fell to one knee from the shockwave of energy pouring off his master as she changed into her dragon form.

"Great." Isamu muttered.

Chikara swung her tail at Isamu. Isamu caught it with both of his arms and hands but he couldn't block Chikara's claw. Chikara slammed her claw onto Isamu. Chikara pulled her claws up in the air and flew down in front of Isamu.

Isamu shook the dirt off his head and clothes. Looking up Isamu used Byakko as a brace to stand up.

"You will never learn Isamu. You are nothing unless you forget about anything and everyone but yourself." Isamu stated.

Isamu shook his head.

"My father came back, day after day to find a way to reunite the family you broke because you saw power. You taught me to only rely on myself because of power." Isamu's body started to glow as the mark on his arm started to take over his body. "I will never let power cloud my mind. Never again. I will become strong without you!" Isamu's body started to glow as the ground shook and broke apart.

"You can finally see through the fog young turtle. Now you and I will become one." Hermos said.

Hermos released his power into Isamu's body. Isamu took this power and transformed into his dragon form.

Chikara was pushed back as Isamu now in his dragon form charged her. Isamu snarled at Chikara, flying into the air Chikara tried to exhale a breath of fire at Isamu but Isamu used one of his tails to tightly bind her mouth together. The other he used to pick up a tree that fell down and slammed it into Chikara. Chikara pushed the tree off and flew up into the sky with Isamu trailing behind her. The two pushed each other back, biting and clawing at any opening they could find. Isamu and Chikara pushed off of each other. Isamu and Chikara took a deep breath; Chikara released a strong stream of fire while Isamu released a stream of wind. The two attack combined and created a tornado of fire that was expanding and growing with each passing.

* * *

Isamu forgot the battle and flew high so he could enter the tornado from the top. Chikara watched from the sidelines believing her student was about to die.

Inside the tornado Isamu started turning in the opposite direction while blowing out a stream of wind from his mouth. The tornado started slowing down and losing mass but Isamu wasn't protected from the heat. Isamu was starting to get dizzy and weaker the more time he spent inside the tornado but he had to stop it or else lives would be lost. Isamu closed his eyes for one second just to rest them. At the same time he felt his body being pushed and a gust of wind rushing passed his head. Isamu watched as his body made an opening in the tornado, looking closer he saw his former master inside flapping her wings. Chikara bowed her head to Isamu, turning her attention to the tornado itself she straighten her body and started turning it around and around in the opposite direction of the tornado until it was finally gone.

Chikara's body changed back into her human form then she started to fall back to the earth. Isamu flew up quickly and caught Chikara in his grasp. Isamu landed and changed back into his turtle form. Holding Chikara's burned and scorched body in his arms Chikara looked up at him and smiled.

"Looks like you were right Isamu. Power is not real unless it's from others." Chikara said in a horsed voice.

Isamu shook his head.

"Why are you telling me this?" Isamu whispered.

"Because I saw this happening. I knew this would be my time. But I couldn't leave unless I knew the worlds would be okay with you standing there." Chikara whispered.

Isamu started to tear up.

"Do not cry Isamu, you are much stronger than I ever was here." Chikara pointed to Isamu's heart. "I always told you that you had darkness to overcome but this was a lie. I knew that you could surpass me in your younger years. I just told you that you needed to be stronger because I didn't want to be in the shadow of my student. Now I am ready for you to surpass me." Chikara said.

Chikara raised her shaking hand up to Isamu's cheek.

"I give you the strength of many but the hope that you will never need it." Chikara said.

Chikara's body started to glow green. The earth around Isamu and Chikara broke apart, rocks started to rise into the air. Isamu could feel his body burn, his limps felt like they were being pulled apart.

After the light died down all that remained was an unconscious Isamu in a large impact grater.

* * *

Mitsuo and Juto were pushed to a large empty field separating the Ancient One's property and the village. Juto pulled out small knives floating around his body, Mitsuo held Banrai near himself.

"You will pay with your life Mitsuo." Juto said.

"You shall atone for your sins!" Mitsuo roared.

Juto and Mitsuo charged at each other. The knives around Juto flew one at a time at Mitsuo. Mitsuo dodged and used Banrai to deflected the knives. Juto jumped into the air and in his sleeve a sword appeared and dropped into his hand. Juto started to try and plunge the sword into Mitsuo. Mitsuo caught the sword in his grasp with Banrai.

"I have trained you since you were young." Juto pulled out another sword and swung it at Mitsuo. Mitsuo caught it in Banrai's grasp. "And this is how you repay me?" Juto roared.

Mitsuo pushed Juto away from him.

"You stole my past because you wanted power!" Mitsuo yelled.

Juto threw his sword at Mitsuo. Mitsuo caught the sword and threw it to the ground. Juto threw the other sword into the ground. Juto drew out two sais into his hands and charged at Mitsuo. Juto and Mitsuo clashed their blades together. Each of them caught their weapons, Juto used the prongs and gap between the prongs to catch and twist Banrai out of Mitsuo's grasp. Mitsuo used the hook design of Banrai to help him move his wrist around so if Banrai was out of his grasp he had a few seconds to grab Banrai hanging from Juto's sais.

"Tired yet?" Juto taunted.

Mitsuo shook his head breathing heavily.

"I must end this and find the others." Juto said.

Juto returned his attention to his body and channeled his energy into his body. Juto transformed his body into his dragon form.

"What will you do now Mitsuo? You are nothing without the others." Juto taunted.

"You may be powerful but I have my brothers. I have my father and I have their strength. You are the one who has nothing!" The mark on Mitsuo's body moved around and engulfed his body. "I will take back the past you took!" Mitsuo roared.

"You can finally see the bonds you were born. I will lend you my strength to help rewrite what was taken from you." Critias said.

Critias looked up into the air and released everything within him to Mitsuo.

* * *

Mitsuo's body transformed into his dragon form. Juto dived down but was pushed back from the energy of Critias combining with Mitsuo.

Juto shook his head. Juto concentrated his energy and a metallic cover covered his wings and sharped his claws. Juto once again flew towards Mitsuo after he was finally transformed into his dragon form. Mitsuo looked up and released a stream and cracking of thunder at Juto. Juto moved to the side believing he dodged the attack but one of the streams of thunder moved away and followed Juto. Because Juto was covered with metal the attack was more intense than it would have been without. Juto fell to the ground, shaking his head. Juto looked up to see Mitsuo looming over him. Mitsuo stepped down on Juto's throat as he peered down at Juto.

"Why did you take my past?" Mitsuo demanded.

What Mitsuo didn't know was Juto was forming the metal in his body into one sharp talon.

Juto turned to Mitsuo and whispered to him, "Because I wanted to."

Juto without mercy stabbed Mitsuo in the chest with his sharp talon.

"You belong to darkness and you shall destroy everything you care about because of me." Juto said.

Juto's eyes started to glow red. A cloud appeared above their heads and released one power strike of red and black thunder on Mitsuo.

Mitsuo looked up and watched as the strike of thunder was coming down to hit him.

At the last second Mitsuo watched in horror as a blurred image of Shin flew overhead. Shin smiled a sad smile at Mitsuo.

Shin mouthed the words.

* * *

" _I love you Raphael."_

Shin was struck down by the red and black thunder. Mitsuo transformed back into his turtle form catching Shin in his arms.

Shin was already transforming because of the darkness.

"Why? Why did you do this? Shin!" Mitsuo cried out.

Shin placed his hand against Mitsuo's cheek as his body started to disappear from the darkness wrapping around him.

' _I give you the light within me. Save the world from me Raphael. Save everyone.'_

Mitsuo could feel his body take the light left in him from himself and Hisomi. Mitsuo fell to his side and watched as his eye lids fell Shin disappear from his sight.

"M-Michelan-gelo." Mitsuo said reaching towards Shin.

Shin disappeared as Mitsuo yelled,

"MIKEY!"


	14. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was almost a week later when Ryuunosuke, Isamu, and Mitsuo woke up. They looked around and saw they were in the Ancient One's resting room. They looked around but Shin wasn't there. In the corner of the room Hisomi was sitting in lotus position with the yellow marks on his face and a black bandana over his eyes. Hisomi was in a plain brown kimono instead of his regular uniform. Hisomi moved his head up walking over to the door to the room he opened them up and gestured to the door. The three turtles looked at each other and stood up. Hisomi lead them to the kitchen area where food and tea was waiting for them. They looked around and saw the Ancient One with some bandages around his throat. The Ancient One looked up and smiled.

* * *

"Hello young kumquats." The Ancient One said in a very horsed and raspy voice.

Hisomi took a seat at the table.

"Please sit so we can eat and talk." The Ancient One said.

"But-"

Hisomi shook his head.

The three turtle sat down and ate their food quickly.

"What has happened?" Ryuunosuke asked.

The Ancient One and Hisomi looked at each other.

"Shin is now the new vessel for the darkness that took the fifth master, Oruko Saki. His body is resting to adjust to its new vessel but he will wake soon. We must keep the artifacts separated from Shin or else it could be the end of the world." The Ancient One stated.

"But we only found two." Mitsuo said.

"The first and third one are located deep inside the tribunal. The second one you have." The Ancient One said.

"What about Shin?" Isamu asked.

Hisomi and the Ancient One looked at each other.

"I'm afraid that Shin is no more. The darkness has hardened his heart and he is no more." The Ancient One said.

Mitsuo slammed his fist into the table spilling the cups filled with lukewarm tea on the table and floor.

"Mitsuo!" The Ancient One yelled.

"I will never give up on Mikey!" Mitsuo yelled.

"Mikey?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"His name was, no is, Michelangelo I remember calling him Mikey as a child." Mitsuo said.

Mitsuo turned to Isamu and Ryuunosuke.

"Isamu you were Donnie and Ryuu we would always call you Leo." Mitsuo said.

"And we called you Raphie." Ryuunosuke teased.

"Please don't call me that. Raph is fine." Mitsuo said.

"Are you abandoning your names?" the Ancient One asked.

Mitsuo shook his head.

"I believe we just want to remember who we were before everything happened." Mitsuo said.

* * *

The three remaining turtles, rather than discarding the names given to them by their masters the three choose to keep them but for now they needed to relive on the past to bring Shin or now Michelangelo back to them.

"Where's Juto?" Donnie asked.

"Hisomi brought him back to the tribunal's home under heavy seals and chains until we could wake you and figure out our next move." The Ancient One said.

"Let's go." Raph said.

"First I would like to change out of these." Leo said looking at their ripped, torn and burnt clothes.

"Do we have anything to change into?" Raph asked.

"I have something. Just some pads and belts but they will do." The Ancient One said.

The three turtles cleaned and changed out of their old clothes. Taking the color bandanas wrapped around them they replaced over their eyes. Tying their belts and placing their weapons around their waist. Leo was given another strap to place across his chest to hold his sword.

Walking out the Ancient One nodded his head they didn't look like the disciples of the Ninja Tribunal they looked like true ninjas. The ones Splinter would be proud of.

"I fell naked." Raph said.

"Get used to it we need to talk to Juto." Donnie stated.

"Let's find Hisomi so we can leave." Leo said trying to divert a fight.

The turtles with Hisomi and the Ancient One traveled back to the Tribunal. Deep in the caverns a vault with chains and an ancient language written all around it.

"That looks like what Shadow wrote." Donnie said.

"It's the same language but different style." The Ancient One said.

"Shadow wrote in a new style while this one is much older than the people of earth have walked on It." the Ancient One explained.

Hisomi and the Ancient One placed their hand against the door.

* * *

The Ancient One muttered under his breath the words written on the door. The chains started to fall off and the door open. Inside Juto was being hung by large chains suspending him in the air. A large pin was going through his chest from the top of the ceiling to the bottom of the floor holding him in place. Juto looked up to see everyone walking in.

"Hello Mitsuo how are you doing? I see Shin isn't with you now." Juto taunted.

"I thought Oruko Saki was the only one affected by the darkness but it seems like Saki was only a scape goat." The Ancient One said.

Juto smiled.

"It is true the darkness gave Saki power but he was just my puppet so the others wouldn't uncover my plans." Juto smirked.

"What do you need Mikey for?" Raph demanded.

"Mikey or you mean Shin. Yes, he will serve as a vessel so the true master cane recover and return to this world. We shall paint this world in darkness for all to live in." Juto stated.

"Why Mikey more importantly why Raph?" Donnie asked.

"The four of you were powerful as children and very different from others. While the other three could see what you could do to help the world I could see what you were. Beings able to hold onto the darkness just like me. Though this body is about to expire I have served my purpose." Juto said smiling.

Just like clockwork Juto's body started to turn to ash.

"Do something!" Donnie demanded.

But there was nothing they could do to stop Juto from disappearing.

"My only regret is not being able to see the world taken over by the one you use to call brother." Juto laughed.

Everyone watched as Juto's body disappeared and fell to the ground.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Raph asked.

Leo walked over to the pile of ash and picked some up in his fist. Closing his shaking fist he turned to his brothers.

"We must kill Michelangelo." Leo said.

Raph jumped towards Leo only to be restrained by Donnie.

"What are you saying!? Mikey is our brother. When you were on death's door we didn't' kill you we found another way!" Raph roared.

"This is different Raphael. The world is at stake rather than one life. Michelangelo is gone and if I could I would trade my place but I can't. We can only save him by killing him before the darkness has time to heal itself and return to take over the earth." Leo yelled back.

Raph stopped struggling to watch his brother stand before him, his body visibility shaking he didn't want to kill Mikey but they had no choice. He was the only one who could utter those evil words.

"We need to choose soon." Donnie said still holding Raph in his arms.

Raph twisted away from the group and ran upstairs back onto the main floor. Panting heavily Raph looked up into the sky. His reason to obtain his power was because of Mikey. Now he would have to use it to defeat him. Is there no way to save him without destroying the body? Raph shook his head he wasn't going to listen to Ryuu, no, Leo about killing Mikey. Raph vowed he would find another way to save him.

Inside the room that once held Juto Hisomi brought Donnie and Leo to the third artifact, the coffin with the body of the former Oruko Saki.

"What do we do now?" Donnie asked.

Donnie turned to Leo and Hisomi for the answers.

"We need to find a way to capture Michelangelo and kill him." Leo said.

"But how do we find him?" Donnie asked.

Hisomi took the lid off of the coffin to reveal the bones still standing from the former Oruko Saki with all of his armor still intact as if he was still here today. Hisomi took Leo's hand and placed it over the symbol on his armor. Leo and Donnie looked down to see small faint green and black flames coming off the symbol.

* * *

"We can use this to find Michelangelo, right?" Leo asked.

Hisomi nodded his head.

Leo encapsulated the symbol in a ball of water so he didn't have to touch it. Holding it in his hand Leo, Donnie, and Hisomi returned to the surface only to find Raph wasn't there anymore.

"What the hell?" Donnie muttered.

In place of Raph were the ruins of the building that once held the Dragon's mouth.

"Watch out!" Leo cried pushing Donnie and Hisomi to the ground.

A large ball of fire flew over their heads. Looking up them to see the dragon form of Michelangelo. Michelangelo was surrounded by an aura of green and black. Some of the rubble shook, Hisomi ran over and picked up and threw some rocks, and slowly Hisomi picked up a badly injured Raph. Hisomi ran over to Donnie and Leo with Raph in his arms.

"Raphael!" Leo yelled.

But Raph didn't responded. He was cut up; his right arm was twisted so badly everyone feared he would lose it. Raph slowly opened his right eye to look at everyone.

"M-Mike-ey." Raph said in a horsed voice.

Raph with a shaking hand reach out to Mikey but all Mikey did was release around ball of fire at everyone.

"Not this time." Leo said as he summoned the power from his mark.

The mark took over his body, Leo summoned circle of blue flames around everyone. The shield closed everyone off from the attack from Michelangelo as it struck the wall and flew over the wall.

"What's going on?" Donnie yelled as the ground started to shake.

Leo lowered the shield to see Michelangelo on the ground in his dragon form striking the ground with its hands and feet creating earthquakes. The buildings all around them shook and crumbled to the ground.

"We need to stop him!" Leo yelled.

Leo couldn't move because Michelangelo exhaled flames at everyone the moment he lowered the shield around them.

* * *

"I got this." Donnie said as his mark took over.

Donnie placed his hands on the ground and blew a small stream of air in the ground.

"Leo raises the shields!" Donnie yelled.

Leo raised and enforced the shield.

The small stream of air Donnie blew grew in power and moved underground towards Michelangelo. The stream of air hit Michelangelo like a bullet, throwing him into the air and into the main temple where everyone lived.

Leo lowered the shield, Donnie and Leo ran over with their weapons drawn. Out of the smoke and crater came Michelangelo. Still in his robes but a bit ripped and torn barely hung on his body. Michelangelo looked over to everyone, his eyes were pure red and his skin turned a sickly grey tone.

"Hello brothers." Michelangelo said.

Michelangelo's voice reverberated.

"He spoke." Leo whispered under his breath.

"Yes I did brother. I do not care about the stupid vow I was going to take. I have so much to say to you. But alas we will never have enough time." Michelangelo said taking out Inazuma.

Leo and Donnie ready themselves and their weapons.

"S-Stop!"

Leo and Donnie turned around to see Hisomi running over with Raph in his arms.

"What are you doing go back!" Leo yelled.

"Not un-unless y-your killing M-Mikey." Raph said.

"Poor, poor Raphie can't tell when it's time to lay down and die." Mikey taunted.

Donnie glared at Mikey.

"You're just going to get yourself killed!" Leo lectured.

"I rather b-be the one k-killed. It was suppose-sed to be me." Raph stated.

Leo shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. If we don't stop him now this then more lives will be killed!" Leo said.

"Why can't we save him?" Raph roared.

"Because I'm already dead." Michelangelo said.

Everyone turned to Mikey.

"Don't you see my brothers? This power bestowed upon me by the great one will give you clarity. I was once just a small turtle who couldn't speak unless I touched someone. I was raised to take over the pillars of stealth but now I am free. I am free from the chains of life and I will free everyone from the confide of their bodies. Why can't you see I'm only trying to help you?" Michelangelo asked.

"What about Raph? Where you trying to help him by nearly beating him to death?" Donnie spat.

Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders.

"He was trying to get me to release my power into him. He wants to take everything from me. I've see the darkness in the hearts of the three of you. All of you have made bonds that are stronger than steel. But I have nothing! I have no one, Hisomi was my father but he lied to me my whole life. Now he is human and will die soon. Our real father was killed by those we saw as our masters. Don't you see? All we have is each other but I will not allow anyone to take this from me. You will have to kill me." Michelangelo said striking one handle of Inazuma into the ground.

* * *

Leo stood in front of Raph with Gunshin pointed at Michelangelo.

"I will not allow you to hurt Raphael." Leo said.

"Me too." Donnie added.

Michelangelo started to snicker and laugh at the two turtles with the marks from the dragons over his body. Michelangelo didn't need his dragon anymore. He didn't need to rely on anyone anymore. All he needed was more power and his three brothers would be great outlets he could use the rest of their lives.

"You will all bow to me." Michelangelo said grinning ear to ear.


	15. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leonardo and Donnie charged towards Michelangelo. Michelangelo smiled swinging Inazuma at the ground just before Leonardo and Donnie moved any closer. The ground broke apart and crumbled into dust, a deep chasm appeared as the ground ripped apart from each other. Leonardo and Donnie couldn't stop in time and the two started to fall quickly into the chasm.

* * *

"Hold on!" Donnie shouted to Leonardo.

Leonardo grabbed onto the end of Byakko.

"Byakko grant me the power of the wind!" Donnie yelled.

Donnie turned is body and Byakko around and around. A large purple tornado appeared from the chasm. Michelangelo looked up and watched as Leonardo and Donnie jumped out.

"Now it's my turn." Leonardo said.

Leonardo pulled Gunshin behind him as he fell towards Michelangelo.

"By the dragon's fire you will burn demon!" Leonardo commanded.

Blue flames flew off the blade of Gunshin. Michelangelo twirled Inazuma around creating a shield of air in front of him.

As Leonardo released Gunshin at Michelangelo out Inazuma sucked the attack away by the powerful wind Inazuma was creating.

"Do you really believe you could defeat me that easily?" Michelangelo smirked.

Michelangelo started to float into the air with his arms stretch out to his sides.

"I call upon the power of the lost king the final dragon that sleeps. Use me to finally break the boundaries of your cage; come forth; Aži Dahāka!"

* * *

Michelangelo's body was wrapped in dark black ribbons of dark energy. No one could do anything but watch as Michelangelo's body disappeared into darkness and was replaced with a large creature with three heads, three mouths, and six eyes. The creature looked down at everyone releasing a powerful roar from one mouth and then another everyone was forced to their knees and covered their ears.

Blood started to drip out from their ear drums bursting. The creature looked down and opened one of its large mouths to eat Raph and Hisomi when a barrier of water appeared from the ground and enveloped the two. The same happened to Leonardo and Donnie the barrier sunk back to the ground and the three turtles with Hisomi were no longer there.

Aži Dahāka released a power roar again turning its attention to the village below Aži Dahāka disappeared and in its place was a man with dark skin, slick back black hair, worn old fashion Japanese clothing, and nothing but completely black eyes. Aži Dahāka smiled as he looked down at the small village with people going on with their day as if nothing was wrong with the world. Aži Dahāka turned his attention away from the village and on the long windy road, placing one hand in his pocket Aži Dahāka slowly walked closer and closer to the small village to show people the true evil of the heart.

The three turtles and Hisomi slowly woke up somewhere dark with water flowing everywhere.

* * *

"Where are we?" Leonardo asked placing Gunshin on his back.

"Don't know but it smells terrible." Donnie said placing Byakko on his back and pinching his nose with hand.

Hisomi picked Raph back into his arms and carried him over to everyone.

"Where's Mikey?" Raph asked in a horsed voice.

"Your brother is gone."

Everyone turned around to see Kon walking up to them.

"Master? It can't be!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"It is Ryuunosuke. I believe it's time to discuss the next step." Kon said walking away.

"What about Mikey?" Raph yelled.

"There is no longer a Michelangelo or a Shin there is only Aži Dahāka." Kon said without turning around.

Kon disappeared deeper into the cavern they were in. The three turtles and Hisomi followed Kon.

"We must be in a sewer." Donnie said.

"Sewer?" Leonardo asked.

"An underground system of water pipes and drainage from the world above." Donnie explained.

"So where is here?" Leonardo asked.

"We are almost there. Please just stay calm and quiet." Kon stated.

Kon took everyone to a small hole boarded up with broken planks of wood.

"We have arrived." Kon said waving his hand.

* * *

The planks of wood floated up into the air giving the turtles room to enter the small hole. Inside the room was much larger than it appeared. A large room with very simple worn furniture, two rooms off to the side, one with two sets of bunk beds the other with a Japanese screen sliding door.

"What is this place?" Donnie asked looking around.

"Your old home." Kon stated.

The turtles looked towards Kon with wide eyes they couldn't believe what Kon was saying but looking around much closer they found the room with the screen door had a very worn and discolored picture of the four of them with Splinter. The two bunk beds were pressed and folded neatly waiting to be used. Each bed had one item that must have been precious to the turtles before they were taken away.

One bed had a small wooden sword with the name, Leonardo carved into the handle, and the second bed above this one had a small dirty orange and white striped stuffed cat that had been sowed together many times. The two other beds to the other side the bottom one had picture books with very page colored in with a red and blue crayon and the top had a folk lord book with the pages very worn from being turned and read many times.

Leonardo moved his hand across the handle of the sword in a flash of memory Leonardo remembered when he was three his father and brothers surprised him with the wooden sword as a birthday gift. Each of his brothers carved his name into the handle as their father watched with a proud smile. Donnie reached for the book in a flash of memory

Donnie remembered his father reading the book from cover to cover each night for him. His father knew the book by heart and was tired of reading the same story over and over but the smile on his son's face made the repetitiveness of the book enjoyable. Hisomi carried Raph to the bed with the coloring book.

Raph picked the book up and flipped through the pages in a flash of memory Raph could see his younger self with Leonardo coloring the book with the tips of crayons their father was able to find. Raph was holding blue while Leo was holding red, the two turtles looked and laughed at how much they were able to color with just the tips of crayons. Turning around Raph called out for Michelangelo to come join them.

Michelangelo came running with his stuffed toy in his arms and the biggest smile the world had ever since. No sadden could remain if you could see the child like smile of Michelangelo.

But this was all in the past, this small smile made Raph's heart hurt he finally could accept his brother was no more. Hisomi took Raph back to the common area and placed him on the couch.

* * *

"How's the pain?" Donnie asked.

Raph shook his head.

"I can't fight like this. I can barely move." Raph admitted.

"Then you need him from us." Kon said.

Kon motioned with his hand and out of the darkness Chikara appeared.

"It seems like the darkness has finally broken free." Chikara said.

"Master?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Calm yourself Isamu. We must fix Mitsuo now." Chikara said.

Chikara and Kon walked over to Raph's bedside. Placing their hands in the air Raph's body was enveloped in a blue green light. The light disappeared the Raph was completely healed. His mangled arm was back together with no lasting effects he could breathe without struggling to catch his breath and he could stand on his own two feet.

"You must unlock the true power of your dragons if you want to defeat Aži Dahāka." Kon said.

"But how do we do that?" Raph asked.

"Each of your dragons was born the earth itself. You must go on a journey to find their homes and so they could find their true strength." Chikara said.

"No!" Raph shouted.

"We do not have time to go on one of your stupid missions. Aži Dahāka is trying to take over the world!" Donnie added.

"But in your current forms you will only get us killed." Kon stated.

There was no debate they could barely stand up to Michelangelo now they couldn't even stand against Aži Dahāka roar.

"If we do this then we must get this done fast." Leonardo said finally speaking up.

"Where do we need to go?" Donnie asked.

* * *

"There are four places; a cave deep underwater where no light can penetrate the darkness lays the home of the dragon, Timaeus. The second is on the highest mountain top but no snow on the top like most; you will find a small home that stands tall but very worn this is the place where, Hermos was created. The third is hidden from sight but is seen by all in a jungle where many come from different countries to visit but not stay this is where Critias was born. The finally place is where three become one where even the darkness can be penetrated by the light of hope but to get to the home of Saphira the three of you must walk through the darkness to know what that drives the heart mad." Kon said.

"But where do we start?" Raph asked.

"I do not know we have never seen the homes where these beasts come from." Kon said.

"But how do you know of them?" Leonardo asked.

"Because someone told us." Chikara said.

"Who?" Donnie asked.

Kon and Chikara shook their heads even Hisomi didn't know who told then they just knew where their dragon's originated.

"We can't stay here forever." Leonardo stated.

"How will we know if this worked?" Raph asked.

"You will know because you will feel it." Chikara said.

And with that the three turtles left on their separate journeys to find the homes where their dragons were born from. Leonardo left with the help of his former master Kon to travel to the Bermuda Triangle, Donnie traveled with his master to Argentina to the mountain Monte Pissis one of the largest mountains without snow, and Raph with some power lent to Hisomi by Kon to South America to amazon jungle in search of a temple seen by all but hidden at the same time.

But at the same time Aži Dahāka arrived in the middle of the village. Walking into the middle of the town square Aži Dahāka smiled and watched as people passed and stared at him. Aži Dahāka sat on the edge of a small fountain that was bone dry with nothing but dirt and small weeds poking through the concrete bottom.

* * *

"Hey mister."

Aži Dahāka turned around to see a group of small boys with dirt and torn clothing on them.

"Give me your money!" The oldest boy said pulling out a makeshift knife.

Aži Dahāka chuckled and smiled at the boy.

The boy was terrified with his hands shaking and his eyes darting back and forth but the boy was determined to get money from him.

"Why must you do this?" Aži Dahāka asked.

"Because we don't got families and people like you waste money on stupid stuff we make for food and shelter." The oldest boy stated.

The oldest boy's eyes started to water but he had to hold on for the rest of the group.

"Don't worry children money will be the least of your problems." Aži Dahāka said with a smile.

The boys backed away from Aži Dahāka they felt a limitless level of fear. The group ran away as Aži Dahāka patted himself down and looked towards the people staring at him.

"You distract yourself with feverously things. Beauty, wealth, love, passionate, you will the weight of your sins." Aži Dahāka threw his arms out to his sides. Dark clouds appeared above Aži Dahāka. Thunder and lightning crackled through the crowds of people running away from Aži Dahāka. "Let the darkness out and show the world what you really are!"

The clouds above Aži Dahāka released a crackle of red and black thunder on Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka disappeared and his body was replaced by a fast moving cloud of darkness quickly taking people and businesses in its grasp. Aži Dahāka deep inside the cloud of darkness that was moving and circling around him was laughing and smiling. Watching the faces of people pass him; scared, crying, some laughing and smiling. Aži Dahāka watched the chaos unfold waiting for the next day to pass so he could move onto the next village.

* * *

Leonardo with the help of Kon arrived outside just a foot step away from the Breda Triangle.

"Are you sure about this?" Kon asked.

Leonardo nodded his head.

"I don't know if I am going crazy or just exhausted." Leonardo said.

"What do you mean Ryuunosuke?" Kon asked.

"You are not here." Leonardo stated.

Back when Leonardo, Donnie, Raph, and Hisomi were about to be killed by Aži Dahāka Leonardo summoned what little strength he had to take them away thanks to the training and power his master gave him. When they woke up Kon and Chikara were somehow in front of them even though they all knew they were dead.

"It was nice remembering you Master but I need to focus." Leonardo said.

Kon disappeared into the water in an instance.

Leonardo waited a bit longer to see if his master reappeared but he didn't. Leonardo no longer needed his master's help or guidance all he needed was his brothers. Leonardo took a step into the Breda Triangle. The moment he stepped in the atmosphere changed and Leonardo could feel the air pressing on him. Leonardo placed his hand into the water and brought it to his face. Holding his breath Leonardo placed his hand against his mouth and nose. The water moved around his hands and face creating a mask for him to use to breath underwater.

Leonardo looked down and dove into the water. Pushing himself further and further into the water Leonardo dove past the barrier of the midnight zone. Darkness took Leonardo in as if they were two old friends meeting again.

Leonardo pushed past the fear crawling up his spine and clung to his body. He had to move further and further until he found the home of Timaeus.

* * *

Donnie arrived with the Chikara to Monte Pissis.

"You will find the dragon's home there." Chikara said pointing to the summit.

Donnie nodded his head.

Donnie was about to summon some of his power but his master placed her hand in front of him.

Chikara shook her head.

"The only way to reach the dragon's home is to shred any arms and climb it by only the strength of your body and heart." Chikara said.

"Anything else?" Donnie asked very skeptical about everything.

Chikara shook her head. Beyond this she didn't know what would happen. Donnie took Byakko off his back and handed it to Chikara.

"I may not trust you but it's better than leaving it alone." Donnie said.

Chikara took Byakko and nodded her head.

* * *

Donnie wrapped the bandana over his eyes around his wrist and the palms of his hands. Donnie ran towards the mountain, from where he was originally it seemed like a quick jog over but as Donnie ran closer and closer the mountain seemed to move further and further away. Donnie was slightly out of breath when he finally arrived with the sun part ways down in the sky. Looking up Donnie could see it was going to be a long climb but he couldn't stop now when he had to momentum. Donnie grasped as high as he could on his toes to two rocks that were slightly out and strong enough to hold him. Pulling him up Donnie looked down and wondered how he was so tired from just pulling himself up just a few feet off the ground. Donnie shook his head and pushed the thought of his tired body away. Using his feet to push himself higher Donnie climbed higher and higher up the side of the mountain to the home of Hermos.

The higher Donnie climbed the more out of breath he was. He was just over half way there and he was so tired that his limbs felt like they were made of lead with a ball and chain attached to his ankles. But if he slowed down for just a moment the mountain somehow grew in height. Donnie took a deep breath in and pulled himself up more and more. He had to continue, he had to find Hermos's home because if he didn't then the world would be lost to the darkness of their hearts. Donnie was almost three fourths of the way when he could feel something caressing his ankles and shins. Donnie couldn't look down because he knew the mountain's top would grow and he would never reach the top.

Donnie climbed higher and higher but the feeling of something touching his ankles and legs grew. Waves of what felt like air was moving around his legs and higher up his body. The feeling of this unwanted touch made Donnie's stomach churn and he almost threw up a few times. Donnie had to move faster and faster, but as he was just an arm reach away from the summit Donnie felt his body being pulled away and whatever was caressing his body through the climb was pulling him down into its grabs. Donnie reached for the top but he was falling too fast. All he could do was fall in slow motion as the top disappeared and the ground met him quickly.

* * *

Finally Raph arrived with Hisomi in tow to the Amazon Jungle. Raph and Hisomi ran quickly into the forest where they watched from the tree tops people passing by the entrance. Raph looked around but he could not find the temple he was searching for. How could he find something that everyone could see but it unknown to them? Raph and Hisomi stayed the night and waited until people returned home. Raph and Hisomi looked for hidden temples but through the night Raph and Hisomi couldn't find the temple where Critias came from. Returning to the jungle as dawn broke from the ground into the sky Raph and Hisomi walked around looking for a place to sleep for a few hours. Hisomi took Raph to a stream and followed it to a tall waterfall where they could get clean water and sleep behind the waterfall away from human eyes.

Raph and Hisomi climbed behind the waterfall but as Raph was going to climb up he looked down into the water. He could see his reflection but under that he thought he could see something else. Raph moved his hands around the rock wall just above the water and as he moved his hands around Raph pushed slight and the rock wall crumbled. Raph and Hisomi looked closer to see it was a tunnel made by something or someone that traveled somewhere behind the waterfall.

"You coming?" Raph asked Hisomi.

Hisomi shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just wanted to ask." Raph muttered.

Raph crawled through the hole and as he passed through the opening of the tunnel Raph looked around and watched as the opening closed quickly. Raph shook his head and crawled through the tunnel with only one source of light coming from the other end. Raph made his way through the other side to see there was nothing there.

Raph was confused. All he could see was he was almost in a dome with a large tree in the middle. Tigers, birds, and snakes walked around and in the tree. Raph looked around the place but he could not see anything that resembled a temple. All he could do was climb the tree. But when he stepped closer to the tree the animals around it turned in his direction and changed from peaceful wildlife to dangerous creatures of the jungle.

"Great" Raph muttered pulling out Banrai to defend himself.

But as Raph held Banrai in his hands Banrai pulled Raph to the ground and embedded itself into the dirt. Raph couldn't pull Banrai up so he had to leave it here and fight the wildlife himself. Raph charged at the animals but as he went to kick one of the tigers Raph went right through it. Raph stumbled to the ground and rolled onto his stomach. Standing back up the animals turned to him, the tiger he attacked charged and pounced onto his chest pushing him to the ground. Raph held the tiger's mouth with his bare hands as it tried to take a bite of his neck. Raph didn't understand why could the tiger attack him but he couldn't hurt it. Raph used his knee and pushed the tiger off of him. Raph ran into the middle of the tree as the tigers gathered around their ally that was pushed to the ground and charged at Raph. Raph looked around the hollow bottom of the tree; pushing a large rock that was lying beside the entrance Raph blocked the entrance as the tigers clawed and pushed against the rock trying to get in.

* * *

Raph grunted but held his ground as the rock moved back and forth with the tigers pushing to get in. Raph looked up and saw the eyes of the other animals he forgot staring down at him. Raph looked closer and could see a snake slivering down closer to him. If Raph moved the tigers would get him but if he didn't the other animals that lived in the tree would get him. Raph closed his eyes trying to decide which fate would be better to die from.


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inside the hearts of the three turtles a new kind of fear creep in. It was indescribable, it was a feeling of being lost and cold but also they were being surrounded by many hands that were trying to pull them away. Who were these people trying to take them away from what they were working towards to? Each pulled away from the threat but they there was no out running them, there was no way they could disappear or hide them it. Finally they were able to discover what it was that was holding them back.

It was their selves.

Each of them had what Aži Dahāka told them. Everyone had darkness in their hearts; people are just professional actors when it came to hiding it.

* * *

For Leonardo, he was always told he would become a leader to those he was with. He would be the strongest, the wisest, and the one who would lead everyone to victory. Leonardo didn't show it to others but he had a big ego from his master's constant talk about his hidden potential. Leonardo thought he was better than the others when they first met though he didn't want to show it to everyone. Leonardo watched from the sidelines and when it came time to show everyone what he could do he released his power and everyone would have to work to catch him.

Leonardo felt great he had powers that the others couldn't imagine but as time passed he saw the others were catching up to him as if it was a race to reach the finish line. Leonardo had to train more and more to stay ahead of everyone. But after talking to the people around him Leonardo stopped. Why did he have to be far ahead of everyone just because he was trained differently than the others? Leonardo stood there like he was on a track field running around a never ending loop. Leonardo looked behind him and saw the others were catching up. Leonardo's first instinct was to run away but he stood his ground and waited as a tidal wave of black clouds like the ones Aži Dahāka created charged forwards.

Leonardo turned around with his arms out the cloud of darkness enveloped Leonardo without hesitation. Leonardo kept his eyes open as the clouds past all around his body. Leonardo could see the faces of his master, his brothers even his father whom he forgot over because of the ninja tribunal. Then he saw faces he never saw; they were laughing, crying, screaming, and even smiling as they passed by. Leonardo couldn't understand until the human face of Aži Dahāka appeared in front.

Opening his mouth the face of Aži Dahāka tried to take a big bite out of Leonardo. Leonardo didn't move nor react as Aži Dahāka engulfed him. Leonardo looked straight on never taking his eyes off until a blinding light pulled him forwards. Leonardo coughed a bit of water out of his mouth. Looking around he found himself in an underwater cave. Leonardo stood up; his head was just barely touching the ceiling of the cavern. Leonardo pressed his hand against his chest; Leonardo thought his heart was being pulled out of his chest. Looking around there was no way for him to leave so he had to thug forwards deeper into the dark cave.

For Donnie he remembered all the thoughts that he had about his brothers. The jealousy to hatred towards them, he was told he must be the strongest, the bravest, and the one who was invincible. But after meeting the others and when he was saved by Leonardo during their first mission together Donnie could see there were others out there who would always be stronger. Donnie wanted that kind of power, he wanted to stand against the raging tides of time itself but how could he when he had someone like Leonardo standing in his way.

True he wanted to kill Leonardo and make it look like accident but after getting to know Leonardo and when he saved him from the water demons his attitude changed. He was calmer and could see Leonardo wasn't an obstacle to pass or catch up to. No Leonardo was someone he wanted to be even if he could never be him. It was complicated but Donnie could almost see Leonardo like a super hero, someone who could fight back the evils of the world and would never break.

* * *

But Donnie had to remind himself that Leonardo was human as well, there are times when even heroes break. Donnie reached forwards not to climb to the top but to see what he could become. He didn't want to stop or need to he had the power he always desired inside of him. It was just locked away because he didn't see the need of it. As Donnie reached out his hand grasped onto the ledge of the summit. Donnie pulled himself up and as he looked across the summits surface he could see a small shack barely standing. Donnie ran across the large field to the home of Hermos and where he could find the strength he needed. But as he closed the distance Donnie looked up, above his head were dark black and grey clouds swirling around him.

Donnie started running towards the small disheveled shack towards the back. The dark black and grey clouds continued to swirl in a vortex but as Donnie grew closer and closer the vortex came crashing down at Donnie. Donnie tried to run faster but the vortex was faster and came down like lightning on his back. Donnie was pinned to the ground as the vortex of darkness came over him. Small hands caressed his body as it passed over him, Donnie kept his eyes tightly closed trying to bide his time for the darkness to disappear but time moved slowly and there was no telling how long he would have to wait. Donnie pushed his shaking arms and legs up until he was supported by his hands and knees. His body was shaking; never feeling fear like this Donnie kept his eyes closed. Donnie could hear the sound of his brothers and masters taunting him and telling him he wasn't worthy of being a student to the Ninja Tribunal. Donnie's heart broke with every word, the walls he built up were broken done when he found out he had a family and these words being thrown at him stabbed him like a sword to the chest. Donnie closed his eyes and was about to let go when a voice in the back of his head told him to stop. Donnie opened his eyes and saw nothing but a small speck of light. Donnie tried to move but his body was slowly being submerged by the darkness. Donnie reached out towards the light but the more he struggled the more he sunk. Donnie decided to stop struggling and let go. The light shouted to Donnie to stop. Donnie looked up and shouted to the light,

"Why?"

"Why must I keep fight? No matter what I do I continue to sink. I'm tired let me rest." Donnie said in a tired voice.

"Don't stop." The light shouted.

Donnie shook his head.

"You are nothing. Just a voice shouting to me. Just leave me alone." Donnie said.

Donnie was giving up and was about to leave when the light shined brightly onto him. Donnie closed his eyes again and when he opened them the translucent figure of his father stood there looking at his son.

"My son. Do not give up. You are stronger than you believe." Splinter said.

"I have the strength father and nothing else." Donnie stated.

Splinter shook his head.

"You are must brighter than you believe my son. You can do so much more than you think. Look into your past, not the life you lived with in the care of Chikara the life you had with me and your brothers." Splinter said very softly.

Donnie closed his eyes trying to remember the time he had with his real family. The memories were very blurry and he couldn't see much but there was a small memory that made the biggest impact on his four years with his father and brothers.

* * *

 _One day during his youth Donnie was with his father looking for food and supplies. Leo was sick in bed and his two brothers were looking after him. Donnie with a small sack on his back was carrying some old water destroyed electronics he wanted to see if he could get them working again though his father warned them that they may not. Donnie didn't care and helped his father continue to scavenge. Returning home Donnie helped unload the goods he and his father got and then went to work on the water damaged electronics he found. Donnie worked day and night trying to get some progress but his father was right they were beyond repair. Donnie was able to give up when his three brothers appeared next to his bed. Donnie looked up from his covers to see a newspaper covered gift. The three brothers look at Donnie with big smiles across their faces. Donnie took the gift and ripped the newspaper off. Donnie's face was filled with happiness and excitement. Donnie grabbed his three brothers and hugged them as tightly as he could. His gift was a set of slightly rusted dulled tools thrown away from the people above them. Donnie went to work quickly using the tools his brothers gave him. With his brothers by his side and their father looking from afar Donnie was finally able to fix a remote to toy car. Donnie took his brothers and tried to use the remote. The car came to life and the four siblings jumped up and screamed with joy. Donnie controlled the car for a few feet before it died again. Donnie was said but his brothers were still amazed that he could fix something they thought was long gone._

 _As the memory faded Donnie looked up from his brother's faces to see their father smiling and nodding his head._

Donnie blinked his eyes a few times then looked up. Donnie looked down to see almost all of his body was submerged in the darkness. Looking up Donnie shook his head. Reaching out towards the light Donnie pushed pasted his evil thoughts, the sadness that grew from having nothing but training thrown at him, the anger for not being the best when he met his brothers, but also the grief he felt for the first time when he lost Michelangelo to the darkness of Aži Dahāka. As Donnie pushed the darkness away the face of Aži Dahāka's human face with his mouth wide open flew towards him. Donnie kept his eyes open this time, he wasn't going to look away as Aži Dahāka showed him what he could do at the little strength he had.

Donnie continued to run and a flash of light he was back at the top of the mountain. Donnie looked around and there was nothing but himself and the shack. Shaking his head Donnie ran towards the shack to the front door. Taking a deep breath Donnie pushed the door open slowly with a small creak and light from the sun Donnie looked into the dark shack to see what was inside the home of Hermos.

* * *

Raph looked up at the beast as they flew down at him. Raph jumped up with his legs on the wall behind him and pushed the rock with all of his might. The rock rolled and the animals near and in front of it jumped out of the way. Raph bolted out from the tree and used the few seconds he had free to start jumping and climbing the large tree. Raph looked down to see the tigers clawing at the tree trunk, birds flapping their wings as they tried to dive bomb him. Raph pushed with his arms and legs higher and higher up the large tree. Raph climbed halfway up when he felt his body becoming lighter and lighter. Raph started to float up towards the top of the tree just a few feet away from the trunk of the tree he was climbing. Unable to move or stop himself Raph floated up to the top of the tree covered in leaves with just a few holes of light coming out of it. But as Raph grew closer and closer to the top the leaves flew off the branches and floated around the entire area. Raph looked up and watched helplessly as the leaves turn and change from the hues of green to dark black smoke. The smoke flew upwards and started to take the form of Aži Dahāka's face. Raph tried to use Banrai but as he took his weapon into his hand the weapon grew in weight and slipped out of his fingers. Banrai flew to the ground and created a large impact grater. Raph looked up as he came closer and closer to Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka opened his large mouth and engulfed Raph into its body.

Raph looked around but could see nothing. The smoke around him caressed his body and moved around as gently as feather. Raph struggle his limps but as he tried to lift his arms they immediately fell back down. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything, and he was helpless.

Raph looked around trying to find something or someone to help him. Thinking back to his time with his master and when he came to find his brothers for the first time.

* * *

 _When Raph first came to the Ninja Tribunal his master who he didn't know at the time was the true vessel of darkness taught him to show no emotion, no mercy, nothing for his enemies to use against him. Raph could only rely on himself and if he had to, silence anyone in his way. There came a time when he was about to take the life of Mikey. When Raph first met Mikey he found out he could not speak. This was a weakness that his master told him to eliminate. So Raph plotted the death of Mikey. Raph started by talking to Mikey though there was nothing spoken. Raph talked a bit and then it happened. Raph felt something, a connection with the silent Mikey. Raph didn't understand what was going on he never felt something like this as he talked to Mikey. Raph felt like his heart was beating to a different beat. But he had to push it away. He had to complete his mission to cut the weakest link._

 _The first night on the boat, Raph couldn't sleep. He's mind was in complete turmoil he knew in his mind that had to kill Mikey but in his heart it felt like it was slowly being twisted and turned as if a hand was in there trying to get him to stop. Raph shook his head and pushed everything out of his mind and body and focused on the mission at hand. Grabbing his sais Raph silently and stealthy made his way to Mikey's room. Slowly Raph walked over and knelt beside Mikey's head with his sais in hand ready for the kill. As Raph hovered over the sleeping form of Mikey in a split second Raph's body started to move in for the kill but Raph pulled back on and the sais with the tip just hovering over his Mikey. Raph looked up and tightly closed his eyes looking back down he gasped, Mikey was staring right back at him. Raph shook his head in disbelief._

" _Why?" He asked._

 _Mikey just stared at him._

" _Why didn't you stop me?" Raph asked in a horsed voice._

 _Mikey continued to stare at him._

 _Raph threw his weapon to his side and collapsed on the ground. His body was visibly shaking as he tried to understand what was happening._

" _You were going to let me kill you. If I didn't stop myself then you would be dead. Why didn't you stop me?" Raph demanded._

 _Mikey sat up and placed his hand on Raph's shaking shoulder. Raph looked up at Mikey as a small whisper echoed loudly in his head._

" _Because I trust you." Mikey said._

 _Raph looked up in disbelief._

" _Why? We barely know each other and you trust me enough to give me the opportunity to kill you. Tell me!" Raph demanded._

 _Mikey looked up at Raph and placed his other hand on Raph's heart._

" _You have shut out everything and everyone because this is how you were raised. I too, have closed my heart off to all but seeing you, Ryuunosuke, and Isamu I felt something. I wanted to get to know each of you and so I did something that I must apologize for." Mikey took a moment to collect him. "I looked into your minds to see each one of your experience." Mikey said._

 _Raph looked up at Mikey confused and a bit shaken to hear someone looking into his mind._

" _I know the struggles, the hardships, the pain, anguish, and also the sadness each one of you have felt. I am sorry for doing this but knowing what I know you are not alone. You are neither a monster nor weapon to be used then casted away once use. You are Mitsuo a great warrior who bears the weight of the world." Mikey said._

 _Raph looked at Mikey and then broke into tears. Raph finally let everything out beside Mikey's side as Mikey consoled and talked him through these new emotions. Raph looking at Mikey in a new light nodded his head. After that an unbreakable bond was created and formed by the two students of the Ninja Tribunals then brothers who were separated then reunited by fate._

* * *

Raph looked up through the darkness. He made a promise to be by Mikey's side, to be friends with Leonardo, and to show Donnie that there is more to life than training and being alone. Raph gathered the light that was within him from the bonds he made with his brothers to cast the thoughts from Aži Dahāka out of his mind. Raph surrounded his body with the light from within his soul then released it a blinding gold light. Aži Dahāka let out a scream of pain from the power from Raph's soul then disappeared. The leaves returned back to the branches but there were no animals protecting the tree. Raph looked around and saw a small hollowed out hole on the trunk of the branch he was resting on.

"This must be Critias home." Raph muttered.

Raph walked towards the small hole bending down and crawling through the same hole the inside of the tree.

As three brothers casted the darkness in their hearts and the evil thoughts from their mind Aži Dahāka could feel his body weaken from each encounter with the Hamato brothers. Shaking his head Aži Dahāka continued forward further into Japan's country side. But in the back of his mind a small voice started to speak but then was swallowed quickly by the darkness. The small voice was silenced but it was not gone.


	17. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leonardo walked further and further into the dark carven there was no source of light besides the light coming from the entrance of cave. Leonardo felt his way through the cave until he heard the small sound of something chirping. Leonardo walked in the direction of the chirping as it grew louder and louder. Leonardo walked around a corner to see through a hole in the top of the cavern moonlight poured into the small smooth cavern Leonardo walked closer to see small bedding with small blue dragon sleeping in the nest. Leonardo bent down and slowly extended his hand towards the small dragon when he heard the voice of someone shouting,

"Don't."

Leonardo turned around and with wide eyes watched as Shadow the boy living with the Ancient One and the one who died returning their lost memories to them walking towards him with arms filled with fruits and a small ball of water hovering in his hand. Shadow looked at Leonardo confused about his presence sitting down besides the small dragon and placed the water inside a small carved out stalagmite hole. Shadow looked up at Leonardo and asked,

"How did you find me?" Shadow asked.

"I am looking for the home of Timaeus." Leonardo said.

"Are you the one that bears the power of eye?" Shadow asked.

Leonardo adjusted his mask and showed Shadow the long scar that once blinded him but when he opened his eye it was cat eye giving him the ability to not only see again but see everything in a new light.

Shadow looked at Leonardo and nodded his head.

"There is a tale of four dragons each destined for greatness in their own way but their master wanted the four dragons to have a life outside of their destiny. A life where they would have the freedom that all had but took advantage of. Four old masters saw the master of these four dragons as nothing but a burden to the dragon's destiny. In silence one night the four old masters killed the dragon's master and stole each away training them away from each other until the time was right for them to come back together. The four dragons met each other and at first each hated the very presence but then came together when they saw they were powerful together. The four dragons would later learn about their past and turned on their masters.

Leaving their masters the four dragons decided to extinguish their immortally to return to the earth and be reborn into a new life where they would hopefully be together. But the four masters couldn't allow this. So the four old masters through the dark arts and selling of their souls the four masters cursed the dragons to the same fate. Though the four dragons would meet again in a new life they would force away again and they would die again, an endless cycle for their betrayal. Now you must understand the care of Timaeus is a hard one, he lost his eyes when he fought to save the freedom his siblings wanted. Timaeus works with the person he lives within giving him the sight he once had but the two must share the same soul. If you were to die or hurt in anyway Timaeus would be hurt or killed. Do you want the burden of two in the body of one?" Shadow asked.

Leonardo looked down at the small dragon resting the nest. The small dragon shook its head awake looking around Leonardo could see small scars over its eyes.

"Timaeus." Shadow whispered.

Timaeus lifted his head and smelled the air walking towards Leonardo a bit; Leonardo slowly extended his hand towards Timaeus and let him sniff him. Timaeus turned around walking towards Shadow and landing in his lap. Shadow stood up with Timaeus in his arms.

"If you see me as worthy I will be honor bonded to fight by the side of Timaeus. To live and die with him as seen today. Timaeus please grant me your strength and sight so I may fight the darkness that has taken my brother from me." Leonardo spoke.

Shadow and Timaeus looked at each other. Timaeus nodded his head. Shadow placed Timaeus into the arms of Leonardo and in a bright blinding light Shadow disappeared and Leonardo along with Timaeus was transported to large room with circle just like the one Shadow created to restore their memories. Leonardo blinked a few times to see the shadows of two others standing near him.

* * *

Donnie walked into the small broken shack to see a small purple dragon sleeping in the lap of someone he thought was dead.

"Shadow?" Donnie muttered under his breath.

Shadow looked up confused at the turtle standing in the doorway of the shack.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

Donnie didn't understand what was happening but the small dragon broke out of its deep slumber and blinked a few times.

"Is that Hermos?" Donnie asked.

Shadow looked down and held Hermos closer to his body.

"Why would you know that name?" Shadow asked.

"I am the one who bares Hermos." Donnie asked.

Donnie bent down and let Shadow place his hand on top of Donnie's head. Shadow closed his eyes and felt the power from Hermos. Shadow took his hand off of Donnie's head and nodded his head.

Shadow retold the same tale of he did about the four dragons and the masters that stole them away from their master to use them for their power.

"Hermos was seen as the one with great strength and power to destroy mountains with a single punch however the other dragons saw Hermos for more than his strength. Though the time together was cut short Hermos continues to wonder what the other dragons saw within him. Hermos was nothing but power for his master to use against his foes so each day he wonders what he could be. Do you understand that if you want the power of Hermos that your souls with be bonded, if you die or get hurt the same will go to Hermos? Will you undertake this burden of Hermos?" Shadow asked.

Donnie looked down at the small dragon looking at him very curiously. Donnie looked at Shadow and nodded his head.

"I need the strength of Hermos to save my brothers but I will need the guidance of Hermos more to help me understand who I really am. Maybe our journey together will show the two of us who were really are." Donnie said.

Shadow looked at Hermos and Hermos nodded his head. Shadow extended Hermos to Donnie. Donnie placed Hermos on his shoulder and a moment later Shadow disappeared into a bright blinding light. Transporting Donnie with Hermos still perched on his shoulder to a large room with a circle Shadow used to restore their memories. Donnie blinked his eyes a bit as they adjusted to the room and in the room two shadowy figures stood near him.

* * *

Finally Raph, Raph crawled his way into the small hollowed hole to find a small red dragon curled up into a ball on a bed of hay. Behind the dragon Raph let out a gasped, Shadow, the body that gave his life for him was sleeping behind the dragon with his hand holding the dragon closer to him. Shadow blinked his eyes a few times sitting up quickly when he saw Raph in front of him.

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded.

The small dragon woke up to the sound of Shadow's voice. Looking at Raph and hissed letting out a small breath of fire.

"I am the one that bears the power of Critias." Raph said extending his hands towards Shadow.

Shadow grasped his hands and felt the power of Critias and nodded his head.

Once again the tale of the four dragons was told and then came the tale of Critias.

"Critias was a smallest dragon out of the group and also the quietest one. Critias would speak when spoken to but he feared that he would be ridiculed so he never spoke unless it was to his master. When Critias was fist separated from his master he thought he was abandoned and shut down. It was only when the calming words of Saphira that broke the hold silence and showed Critias the joys of speaking his mind. The bonds made from conversation or just silence. Critias longs for bonds and to be the side of someone. If you are killed or hurt the same will happen to Critias. So Raphael, son of Splinter Hamato, brother of Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo will you bear the burden of combining your soul with Critias and walk the path together until the end of your life?" Shadow asked.

Raph looked at the small dragon and felt a pang of loneliness in his chest nodding his head Raph sat on his bottom and looked at Critias.

"I am willing to be your arms, legs, voice, eyes, to show you the bonds of many. You will never be alone with me I swear by my honor." Raph said.

Shadow and Critias looked at each other, Critias nodded his head and Shadow extended Critias at Raph. Raph took Critias into his arms. As Raph and Critias looked at each other Shadow disappeared into a blinding light and transported the two to a large room with the symbol that Shadow used to restore their memories, looking around Raph looked around to see two shadowy figures standing near him.

* * *

The three brothers stood in a large room as the three were transported with their dragons to the dark room, fire appeared lighting the room up. The three brothers with their dragons looked at each other. The three dragons once they saw each other flew away from their partners and towards the middle. The three dragons flew around in a circle for a few laps then in lightning speed flew at full speed towards their parents. The three brothers had no time to dodge as the dragons each lit up in their nature colors and flew into the three turtles. As the three brother's souls combined with the dragons to become one a power not seen since the time of the dragons was released. The power of the three created a light that was more powerful than any darkness that could enter the room they were in. When the three brothers were asked why they needed the power of their dragons they all answered the same, to protect their brothers.

The power of dragons combined with the power of the seal on the ground gave the brothers the wish they wanted. Each carried a piece of their brother inside of them a wish that was more powerful than anything in the entire world. In the open place on the symbol on the ground the combine lights from the three brothers and their dragons the lost brother taken from them from darkness appeared with a small dragon in his arms. The small dragon flew into the middle and just like the other dragons flew a few times and then into the body of Mikey. Mikey's body filled with power and the promise long ago he made when he met Saphira.

The three brothers once broken now together with their thought to be dead brother leave the large room.

 _In the darkness the young boy who told the tale of the dragons forgot to talk about the master of the dragons. The former master of the four baby dragons would lose his life a week before the dragons would be taken from him. The four dragons would soon meet their new master in the form of their master's young son Jericho. Jericho would bond every easily to the four dragons his father raised since they were in their eggs and would be there to defend and lose his life when the four masters that sought them for their power came for them. In his last ditch effort Jericho gave each dragon their names they would use today and the mark they would use when they finally met for the last time. Jericho waits each life cycle for his dragons to find their finally home. A home where they would be together forever like they should have been. Now Jericho known as Shadow to the four brothers and those around him may rest seeing that his four dragons; Timaeus, Hermos, Critias, and Saphira found inside the souls of four brothers with the same past as them will be together no matter what darkness they may face. Jericho watched from the darkness as his family finally was together after centuries of being lost and long forgotten._

Leonardo, Donnie, and Raph looked at each other they could feel they were different than before. A power, like no other was coursing through their bodies. Raph turned his head. As he looked over his body collapsed under him as he pointed. Leonardo and Donnie looked at each other completely dumbfounded. The three brothers could see Mikey standing in front of them just like before his body was taken and replaced to be Aži Dahāka.

Raph bolted from his place and ram his body into Mikey's body, holding him as if he was dreaming. Mikey held Raph in the same fierce embrace as Raph was holding him.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mikey said into Raph's mind.

Raph sniffled and nodded his head. Leonardo and Donnie ran over and held the two of them for a few moments then released them from the embrace.

" _What do we do now?"_ Mikey asked through Raph.

"We find Aži Dahāka and end this." Leonardo said.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Donnie asked.

Mikey pointed at himself.

" _I am still connected to Aži Dahāka in some way we are still in one body but separate people."_ Mikey said.

"What happens if we hurt him? Will it hurt you?" Raph asked.

Mikey shook his head.

" _I do not have an answer for that."_ Mikey said.

"Tell us where he is." Leonardo stated.

Raph looked at Leonardo but Mikey shook his head.

" _He's moving towards the Tokyo we have just a few hours before he leaves the countryside and goes on the main path towards the city."_ Mikey said.

"Then we better fly." Donnie said.

Each of the turtles nodded their heads transforming into their dragon forms the four brothers flew as fast as they could with Mikey leading the way. Leonardo, Raph, and Donnie looked down to see the path of destruction that Aži Dahāka created with each step. Bodies of catatonic people were scattered across the roads, hanging from windows and roofs. All the three could see was the lifelessness staring back at them.

* * *

They flew for another ten minutes until they could see the large cloud of darkness then disappear in an instant when Aži Dahāka appeared. The very sight of him caused Raph's mind to go blank. In his dragon form Raph rushed towards almost dive bombing towards Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka looked up at the green dragon in red armor. Chuckling under his breath Aži Dahāka summoned a small ball of moving black clouds and threw it at Raph. The small ball grew in size as it grew closer and closer towards Raph. Raph had no time to dodge as the ball captured him and forced him to the ground back into his turtle form. Leonardo flew quickly; bending his wings he caught Raph on his back and released a burst of blue flames at Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka created a shield of black clouds around him as Leonardo flew over him. Leonardo brought Raph back to the group where he woke up every quickly. Looking around he jumped off of Leonardo's back and transformed back into his dragon form.

Leonardo and Mikey flew towards Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka looked at Mikey and grinned ear to ear his eyes lit up and a voice wormed their way into Mikey's mind.

"Shin. You have returned to me."

Mikey stopped midflight.

"Come Shin. You and I will become one. We can rule this world together."

Mikey shook his head.

"Shin, my child, you will learn why we must become one."

Aži Dahāka's eyes grew brighter and Mikey fell to the ground transforming back into his turtle form after he fell. Leonardo covered Mikey and released another breath of blue flame at Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka shook his head.

"Did you not learn from your mistakes kama?" Aži Dahāka asked.

Aži Dahāka created another barrier of black clouds but Leonardo was smart. After releasing the stream of blue flame Leonardo transform back into his turtle form and what Aži Dahāka didn't know was that Raph decided to return back to his turtle form and hide on Leonardo's back. Leonardo took out Gunshin and Raph took out Banrai.

Leonardo and Raph's arms started to glow and their markings took over their bodies.

"By the dragon king's fire burn demon!" Leonardo cried.

"Banrai let's show them our power!" Raph yelled.

Leonardo and Raph released a combined attack of blue flame and red thunder at the back of Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka overconfident released the cloud barrier believing Leonardo went looking for Mikey. Aži Dahāka turned around to see the combined attack make contact with his chest; Aži Dahāka planted his feet into the ground as the blast of combined mystic energy pushed him ten feet away from them. Aži Dahāka shook the attack off and formed two balls of black clouds in his hand ready to thrown them Donnie used this time to use his two tails to grab Aži Dahāka's wrist and pull him up towards the sky. Flipping around Donnie threw Aži Dahāka with his tails into the ground. Aži Dahāka fell face forwards skidding across the ground creating a trail behind him. Aži Dahāka crashed into a large rock, cracking it and a few seconds later crumbling on top of his head. The rocks on top of Aži Dahāka's head started to shake as he pulled his head up, his eyes glowed bright red as he yelled,

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

Aži Dahāka's hands started to glow and fizzle as dark energy rose from the ground around him. Aži Dahāka slammed his hands down. The ground started to crack apart as a burst of red and black fire flew upwards towards the dragons. The dragons tried to move away from the blast but Aži Dahāka was smarter. The fire broke apart and grabbed each of the turtles and brought them to the ground. As the flames touched the turtles their bodies felt as if they were being burned from the inside out. The turtles couldn't concentrate as they were forced back to the ground and transformed back into their turtle forms. Aži Dahāka looked up and started to walk towards Raph. The fire continued to hold the turtles down and Aži Dahāka taking his time walked very slowly towards Raph, savoring each moment as he hear the low whimpers of the turtles.

Aži Dahāka bent down and whispered into his ear,

"It should have been you."

Raph looked up as Aži Dahāka grinned ear to ear.

"The power of the dragons. Wasted on you four freaks of nature." Aži Dahāka turned and walked past the turtles towards the city. "Now you may watch but you will not die. I do not like to get rid of my toys too soon." Aži Dahāka said smiling.

"You will never get away with this." Leonardo grunted.

Aži Dahāka looked towards Leonardo and used his fire to pushed Leonardo off his stomach and onto his knees so he could look up to him. Leonardo glared at Aži Dahāka as he strides over to him.

Aži Dahāka cocked his head side to side and smiled.

"Water user, wielder of Timaeus and student of Kon. Oh how I have missed that man. I remember watching him through the eyes of Juto and wonder each second of the day different ways I could kill him." Aži Dahāka said.

Leonardo stared at him in silence.

"But I should tell you something that Kon told Juto in confidence. Kon spoke of your failures, your disappointments, your ignorance, and weakness. Even through all the hate he threw at you I must say that he loved you as if you were his son." Aži Dahāka said as he took a step away from Leonardo.

Leonardo looked at Aži Dahāka dumbfounded and had no way of reacting to the situation but to stare at him as he walked towards Donnie.

"Now you. Earth user, wielder of Hermos and student of Chikara. I remember how much he valued her strength above anything else. You were just a speck of dirty in her greatness but for some reason whenever she talked to Juto about you there was nothing but your greatness. Tell me, how did you tame such a wild beast, how did you quell the untamable Chikara?" Aži Dahāka asked grinning ear to ear as he stared down at Donnie.

"Finally the boy of silence, lightning user, wielder of Saphira and student of Hisomi. Did I ever tell you how much I loved being with you? Knowing what you feared, loved, hated, or worried. I saw the love you have for your brothers and master even though he betrayed you. I watched as you watched in fear as your master fell and your father fell to the greatest of your masters combined power. Now I see your hatred towards me for being the true puppeteer pulling the strings of the Ninja Tribunal. Now it's your turn to watch me take away everything you devoted your life to Michelangelo son of Splinter and Yoshi Hamato or Shin student of Hisomi Shisho, no, I really should be saying son of Hisomi Shisho." Aži Dahāka said in a mocking tone as he walked away from Mikey.

Aži Dahāka pulled the four brothers to their knees and dragged them closer to him until they were in arm length. Each on different sides of Aži Dahāka they looked at each other with their arms bounded by the flames and their bodies scar with the slight smell of burning flesh coming off of them. Aži Dahāka turned towards Raph, the boy who should have been the one to release him. Then turning towards Mikey the boy who gave his life up for his brother, Donnie the boy with all the rage but the one with the most fragile of spirits than the rest and finally Leonardo the boy who was seen as the great leader but wanted nothing to do with being the best.

Aži Dahāka quickly placed his hands on either sides of Raph's face. The fire from Aži Dahāka's hands combined with the flames holding Raph's body completely engulfed his body. Raph yelled out in agony as his body started to wither into nothing. Leonardo, Donnie, and Mikey watched helplessly as Raph's energy was being sucked away into Aži Dahāka.

* * *

A moment later a voice rang from the yelling and laughter from Raph and Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka turned around and stared down at Mikey asking,

"What?"

Mikey looked up with tear streaming down his face.

"Don't touch my brother."


	18. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aži Dahāka looked at Mikey. His concentration on Raph stopped as all of his attention turned towards Mikey.

"Did you just speak?" Aži Dahāka asked in disbelief.

Raph barely able to hold his own weight on his knees looked up towards Mikey, the one who devoted his life to never speaking to hold his vow for the pillars of stealth broke it.

With this diversion Leonardo worked with his arms clasped behind his back to use the earth under him to suck water up so he could quell the flames just a bit so he could reclaim Gunshin and free his brothers.

Mikey nodded his head to Aži Dahāka.

"I know what you want Aži Dahāka. Just like you, I know what you fear and what you love the most." Mikey said.

"Please I fear nothing. I love myself and power. There is nothing for you to take from me." Aži Dahāka scoffed.

Mikey shook his head.

"There will always be a part of me inside of you as you are within me." Mikey said.

Aži Dahāka shook his head a bit nervous for once. The turtles could see a slight shift in his body posture.

* * *

"You say you love power and yourself and this is true but there is something else you love. You say you fear nothing then why did your heart shake when I spoke of a fear that you don't have?" Mikey smirked.

Aži Dahāka lashed out in anger at Mikey. Taking out a small blade formed of dark energy and sliced it across Mikey's face. Mikey fell to the ground, his face bleeding from the blade as the flames pulled him back up to face Aži Dahāka. Leonardo, Donnie, and Raph looked towards Mikey as a newly created cut from the top of Mikey's left eyebrow down to the bottom of his right cheek. Mikey continued to smile as he stared up towards Aži Dahāka who was hovering above him.

"The one you love, the one that cherished more than life itself was taken from you. All because of one thing; you." Mikey said.

Aži Dahāka slashed again across Mikey's face. Another cut formed over his right eye. Mikey yelped in pain knowing he would never see again out of that eye. Raph struggled with newly found energy to free himself and stop Aži Dahāka. Donnie pleaded with Aži Dahāka to stop and Leonardo worked faster to break the binds around him.

"The one you loved was sick and you wanted to save them so you bargained with a man who just wanted a place to live. You agreed and let the man stay with you for three days and three nights. The man did the best he could but the one you loved was beyond saving and died on the fourth day. The man pleaded with you that he did the best he could but you didn't believe him. The man died on the seventh day after you couldn't do anything else to the man.

Grief took over your life after that day and finally on the eighth you were greeted by the one that controls life. You tried to bargain for your life but the specter said that the man you killed did the same thing. Spector gave you the ultimate punishment to live to find the man you killed and the one you lost. The power you have is only from now you roam the earth looking man you killed for not saving your life but at the same time you are running from the specter because you know what will happen when you see him again. You fear finding your son so you let hate corrupt your heart and soul." Mikey said with a smile as blood dripped down from his face.

This was the last straw for Aži Dahāka, winding up his blade Aži Dahāka swung embedding it into Mikey's throat just moments before Leonardo freed himself from his restraints. Leonardo took out Gunshin and released a powerful stream of blue flames point blank against Aži Dahāka's back. Aži Dahāka slashed his blade across Mikey's throat as he flew forwards from Leonardo's attack.

* * *

The flames died out and the remaining two brothers were released. Raph immediately ran over and caught Mikey into his arms. Placing his hands across Mikey's profusely bleeding throat calling for help.

"Donnie! Leonardo! Help me!" Raph pleaded.

Leonardo turned towards Mikey and Raph but was thrown into the air from Aži Dahāka. Donnie threw his hands over Raph's and held down as Mikey coughed out some blood from his throat. Mikey struggled for every blood filled breath as tears from himself and his two brothers fell off of his face. Mikey turned to Raph and placed his hands over Raph and Donnie's hand.

" _Let me go."_ Mikey said.

Raph shook his head.

"Shut up Mikey! We're going to save you." Raph yelled.

" _It's too late for me."_ Mikey said.

"What do you mean? We saved Leonardo we can save you!" Donnie stated.

" _It is my destiny. I bare the soul of Saphira."_ Mikey said.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked in a horsed low voice.

" _Saphira was killed in battle when the four dragons were found. It was her death that leads to the others to fight and return to the earth."_ Mikey explained.

Raph and Donnie looked at each other flabbergasted.

" _Let me go. It's the only way to stop Aži Dahāka."_ Mikey whispered.

Mikey released his grasp on his brother's hands and let them fall to his side. Closing his eyes Mikey was ready to take his last breaths.

* * *

But Leonardo wasn't going to let this happen. The tale of Saphira rang through Leonardo's mind remembering through Timaeus's memory the fall of his sister. But as Saphira died Timaeus was able to save her by sealing her body in an ice coffin. Her body still remains to this day hidden from the world.

Leonardo ran over to his brothers. Gathering all the water he could from the earth Leonardo pushed Raph and Donnie away and gathered Mikey into a bubble of water. Concentrating Leonardo froze the water around Mikey and encapsulated Mikey in an ice coffin just as Timaeus did to save Saphira. Though the body remains the spirit wanders waiting to be reunited to her brothers in a different life.

Leonardo held back the tears as he said,

"He's still alive but he is also dead. I can do nothing more." Leonardo admitted with a heavy heart.

Raph ran over to Leonardo and grabbed him by the sash holding his swords.

"What do you mean!?" Raph demanded.

Leonardo shook his head. There was nothing more he could say. Donnie walked over and looked down at Mikey. Shaking his head Donnie walked over and pushed Raph and Leonardo apart.

"Leave the fighting to the true enemy!" Donnie yelled.

Leonardo and Raph looked at each other and nodded their head. The fight for Mikey's life would have to wait for another day.

"Let's do this." Raph stated.

The three remaining turtles looked towards Aži Dahāka as he stood high looking at his handy work.

"And history repeats itself." Aži Dahāka said with a smile.

* * *

Aži Dahāka charged towards the turtles. But this time they were ready. Leonardo swung with Gunshin as Raph pulled out Banrai and slammed him into the ground. The combined energy of the two mystical weapons pushed Aži Dahāka away. Aži Dahāka fell towards the ground and crashed into some trees. Donnie took out Byakko and swung it around in the air above him and released a circle of purple wind at Aži Dahāka. Aži Dahāka blocked the attack with his hands not noticing Leonardo appearing behind him. Leonardo embedded Gunshin into his chest and released a powerful blast of blue flame from the blade.

"By the dragon king's fire I ask for you Timaeus release the full might of your power. Show this man what it truly feels like to lose someone you care about!" Leonardo commanded.

Leonardo opened his blind eye as his body completely covered itself in his markings. Dragon wings appeared on his back in the form of mystical energy as Leonardo released his attack.

Aži Dahāka screamed in agony as his felt the same pain as the turtles felt from his flames but ten times as powerful. Aži Dahāka lay on the ground but he was still alive, summoning some of his remaining black and grey clouds Aži Dahāka pushed Leonardo away. Leonardo skidded on his heels as the cloud appeared just a few inches from his chest.

Aži Dahāka looked up as Donnie stood in front of him. Donnie stared down with a cold icy stare.

"Byakko I ask for your forgiveness but also your power. Use the wind as a means to show this creature to never mess with family!" Donnie yelled.

Donnie slammed the bottom of Byakko into the ground; cracking the ground under it a large tornado appeared and pushed Aži Dahāka high into the air. In a blur of movement Raph appeared hovering over him and Donnie under him. Summoning their mystic energy Raph's energy through Banrai created sharp claws and Donnie's energy through Byakko created a long talon over his arm.

"This is for Mikey." Raph said.

Raph and Donnie released his combined power into Aži Dahāka as they embedded their claws and talons into Aži Dahāka. As the three of them fell to earth Leonardo appeared in dragon form and caught Donnie and Raph. Aži Dahāka crashed into the ground, looking up he smiled as he felt something different than before. He felt like something was pulling him away. Aži Dahāka looked towards his right to see his small five year old son looking at him. Aži Dahāka smiled trying to touch his son as he whispered his name,

* * *

" _Jericho."_

 _Jericho nodded his head._

 _Looking towards his left Aži Dahāka looked over to see the man he tortured to death._

" _Hello Caleb." Aži Dahāka said._

" _Malachi." Caleb said._

" _How long have you been waiting for me?" Aži Dahāka asked his son._

" _For a long time father. I was reborn long ago but I still lost my life defending others. All I do is wait. Waiting for someone to save the dragons and to save you." Jericho said._

" _I am sorry for not saving you." Aži Dahāka whimpered._

" _You saved me for as long as you did. I wasn't longed for the earth father. But you know how much I love you and love the dragons I cared for in that life." Jericho said._

 _Aži Dahāka turned towards Caleb._

" _I am sorry for what I did to you." Aži Dahāka said._

" _Malachi I know the pain of losing a child. I lost my daughter to the same disease. I just wanted to tell you something so I waited." Caleb said._

" _What is that?" Aži Dahāka asked._

" _I forgive you." Caleb said with a smile._

 _In an instant all the dark energy inside of Aži Dahāka disappeared an in his place was an ordinary man with short black hair, dark tan skin, and tatter clothes with a rope tied around his waist._

" _Father." Jericho said placing his hands on top of his father's cheeks._

 _Tears rolled off of Malachi's face placing his hands over his sons Malachi smiled and kissed his son's hands before pulling him into a deep embrace. His body shook as he held his son for the first time in years._

 _Malachi placed his son's hand into Caleb and pushed the two ahead of him. Jericho looked over to his father but Malachi shook his head._

" _Go. I need to see someone." Malachi said with a smile._

Jericho tried to protest but Caleb pulled Jericho along with him to the afterlife. As Jericho and Caleb disappeared the specter that Malachi has been running from appeared almost instantaneously as his son disappeared.

* * *

" _I have been waiting for you Malachi."_ The specter said.

Malachi nodded his head.

" _I am ready for my punishment."_ Malachi said.

" _You have already received it."_ The specter said.

" _What do you mean?"_ Malachi asked.

The specter motioned over to the body of Michelangelo as it laid in his ice coffin with his three remaining brothers mourning over it.

" _The lives you took as Aži Dahāka is more than enough punishment. You ruined the people you touch now tell me how what will you do?"_ The specter asked.

Malachi looked over to the four turtles his translucent body passed over as he looked at Mikey as he laid motionless with blood frozen over his face and throat from his blade.

" _Can I save him?"_ Malachi asked.

" _How? You have nothing left to give."_ The specter said.

" _My life force, it still remains."_ Malachi said.

The specter looked at Malachi.

" _I rather give my life for someone who deserves it. I have lived a cold dark life as Aži Dahāka now I want to do something even if I go to hell."_ Malachi stated.

* * *

The specter looked at Malachi then Mikey. Flying towards Malachi the specter gathered Malachi and took the remaining energy in his life and pushed it all into Mikey. The ice melted as the transferred continued. Malachi disappeared, no one knows where he went but all he cares about is his son and his last moment on the earth he sought to ruin then save the life he last took.

As the ice melted and the three brothers watched with nothing to do they looked down and in a gasp Mikey's eyes flew open. His wounds on his face and throat closed and repaired it. The three brothers grabbed Mikey and held him closely to their bodies. Mikey looked around confused but understood that his brothers needed him to do this.

After moments of silence the four brothers looked around at the world they saved. Returning to their home at the Ninja Tribunal the four turtles looked towards the future to what they were going to do in the years to come.

* * *

Leonardo returned to the Ninja Tribunal taking back his name as Ryuunosuke but in the present of his brothers he would be called Leonardo sometimes Leo for Mikey. Ryuunosuke opened the Ninja Tribunal to all people from different plains and worlds to train and become warriors. Ryuunosuke continues to train as head master with the help of a few people he named masters as well, a rabbit samurai named Usagi Yojimbo, a man with long red hair in a ponytail name Ue-Sama, and a woman with short black hair and red bandana tied across her forehead named Karai. Ryuunosuke remained the place to Hamato Academy and lives here to this day under the guidance of Timaeus.

Mikey returned to the same house where the Ancient One and Hisomi live at. Caring for the earth and placing his weapons aside Mikey turned to a life of nonviolence and works to heal the people still recovering from Aži Dahāka. Mikey changed his name back to Shin in the honor of his master Hisomi who named him this. Mikey lives to this day with Hisomi and the Ancient One in this small house on top of the hill.

Donnie left and traveled to the Battle Nexus thanks to Ue-Sama introducing him to his father the Daimyo. Donnie trains at the Battle Nexus with other people from different dimensions, each day Donnie is introduced to new people where his discussions long talks about life and what it means to truly be alive. Donnie lives with the Daimyo helping out with the day to day activities and the tournament each year. Donnie goes by the name given to him by his father but he still holds the name he was given to him by master Chikara.

Raph left to travel the world to see new things and people. Traveling to the United States Raph had a run in with a man with blue hair and a hockey mask where they fought each other, then fought with each other against a gang of thieves and murders saving the life of a woman with red hair. The two humans didn't shy away from Raph or his form and lets him live with the man named Arnold Jones who goes by Casey and works in a small antique shop with the woman named April. Still going by the name Raph by his father Raph threw the name he was given to him by his former master never speaking about it unless with his brothers.

Once a year the four turtles travel to the house of the Ancient One where they pay their respects to their father and the boy that helped save them from their selves. Then to the home of the fallen Saphira where she continues to lay miles away but close to the home of the Ancient One in the middle of the sea on a small cliff side mountain on a floating island.

Never once will they stop this life or wish it away because the memories created here are forever lasting. Through the tough times there will always be hope that the light will come and break through the darkness. But there will always be darkness because there can never be too much light in this world.

* * *

 _In a blink of an eye two eyes opened and adjusted to the light looking around they listened closely to the sounds of children talking. Opening the door two eyes looked forwards to the four individuals playing on the ground. Smiling from ear to ear the four individuals looked up and smiled running up to give a big hug. Four masked color flew and held on tightly as tears fell down onto their heads. Looking up the one with the purple masked why were they crying?_

 _Sniffling the old rat said with a smile, "I just had a bad dream that is all my sons."_


End file.
